Restriction Lust
by Spica Zoe
Summary: "Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Jejak-jejak itu masih ada. Keindahan ingatan yang masih menempel di dalam kepalanya. Berputar, terulang, begitu seterusnya. Pagi membuatnya lebih banyak diam, siang membuatnya terkenang, dan malam membuatnya berharap _'Kapan ini akan terulang'_. Sebuah kenikmatan yang membuatnya terikat pada hal-hal apa saja tentang _'dia'_.

Gadis yang dicintainya.

 _"_ _Detakan jantungmu. Hembusan napasmu. Tatapan matamu. Sentuhan tanganmu. Jangan paksa aku untuk melupakannya."_

Ucapan tak tahu malu yang pernah ia ucapkan. Mengenang kembali membuat pipinya memerah malu. Kenapa, sekarang ia seakan menyesali seberapa terpesonanya ia pada gadis itu di saat mereka melakukannya. Disaat kecupan demi kecupan itu mendarat disetiap kulitnya. Membasahi sempurna setiap sisi yang tandus bagaikan asanya.

 _"_ _Kau bisa memiliki semuanya jika kau mau."_

Ia tak akan pernah bisa lupa ucapan itu. Bagai sebuah nada yang membelenggu kebahagiannya. Bergema, merasuk bagian tersembunyi dalam perasaannya. Mengajaknya menari, berdendang dan riang.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

Akagi, seorang wanita tiga puluh dua tahun. Yang sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **Batasan**

 **.**

"Kaga, dua puluh dua tahun. Mohon bimbingannya."

Setelah mengangkat kepalanya. Kaga mendengar beberapa tepukan tangan yang teruntuknya. Beberapa orang, tersenyum menyambut kehadirannya. Mulai hari ini, ia akan menjadi bagian dari divisi ini.

Sambutan yang ia inginkan.

"Selamat bergabung Kaga- _san._ Semoga kau menyukai tempat ini."

Sambutan hangat dari seorang di antara mereka. Pria mapan yang Kaga kenal sebagai orang yang mewawancarainya sebelum bergabung dalam divisi yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Kemarilah. Ini mejamu."

Kaga mengangguk santun sebelum ikut melangkah dalam irama langkah pria itu. Beberapa orang yang tersisa, masih memberinya senyuman hangat yang ia balas lembut dari dalam hatinya.

"Kau akan menggantikan posisi seseorang. Maka dari itu, dia juga yang akan mengajarimu nanti. Tunggulah di sini sampai ia datang." Pria itu mempersilakan Kaga duduk dengan senyumannya. "Tapi tumben sekali ya dia terlambat. Biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini, bukankah begitu Musashi- _san?_ " lanjutnya dengan pandangan teralih ke seorang wanita yang tampak cantik di ujung ruangan itu. Duduk di meja kerjanya. Dan balas memandang pria itu dan Kaga bergantian.

"Paling sebentar lagi."

Dan bersamaan dengan ucapannya, seluruh pandangan teralih bersamaan pada kehadiran seorang wanita di dalam ruang divisi itu. "Selamat pagi." Bisiknya lemah tanpa memandang. Aura wajah yang terlihat muram dan datar. Ia memang biasa terlihat seperti itu. Tapi untuk kali ini terlihat berbeda.

"Shoukaku- _san._ Orang yang akan menggantikan posisimu telah direkrut mulai pagi ini." ucap pria itu, dan tanpa perintah Kaga langsung bangkit berdiri. Menundukkan badanya penuh hormat pada seorang wanita yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan pandangan kelam namun tersenyum.

"Kaga, dua puluh dua tahun. Mohon bimbingannya." Ulangnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Shoukaku- _san._ Salam kenal, Kaga- _san._ Seperti yang sudah pria ini sampaikan." Shoukaku melangkah kecil untuk menyimpan tas jinjingnya di tempat biasa seperti yang ia lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Sambil masih mengajak Kaga berbicara. "Kau yang akan menggantikan posisiku di ruangan ini."

Kaga mengangguk mengerti. Di dapatinya pria itu pun sudah tak lagi ada di antara mereka. Meninggalkan ia dan wanita cantik ini berdua. Kaga mengangguk sekali lagi mendengar instruksi-instruksi yang Sahoukaku jabarkan. Wanita cantik dengan aura yang cukup lain dari beberapa wanita yang Kaga lihat dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan beberapa meja kerja dan orang-orangnya. Menurut penjelasan wanita berambut putih perak ini, ini adalah ruangan khusus administrasi dari sub divisi bagian. Kaga mencuri pandang meja yang cukup asing dari yang lain tepat di ujung ruangan. Tidak usah diberitahu, Kaga tahu itu pasti meja pimpinannya.

"Disini berbeda. Itu adalah meja kerja direkturnya. Direktur divisi kita." Seakan telah mengerti kenapa Kaga memandang ke arah sana. Maka Shoukaku pun tak terlihat pelit untuk berbagi informasi. Cepat atau lambat, semua akan Kaga ketahui 'kan?

Kini aura wajah Shoukaku sedikit lebih cerah dari pada saat pertama Kaga melihatnya tampil di hadapannya. Ditariknya kursi kosong disisinya, dan mempersilahkan Kaga pun duduk bersamanya.

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Kita sama-sama belajar di sini. Aku hanya diberi waktu satu hari ini saja untuk mengajarimu. Selebihnya semua orang di sini akan menjadi gurumu." Senyumnya ramah. Kaga hanya berperan menjadi pendengar yang baik selama ia masih mengerti akan ucapan sang seniornya.

Sesekali memperhatikan satu persatu orang-orang di ruangan ini yang sekedar menyapa Shoukaku ataupun juga memberikan senyum perkenalan padanya.

"Dia Musashi- _san._ Bendahara divisi. Wanita yang terkenal paling seksi di divisi kita. Semua orang memuja keindahan tubuhnya." Shoukaku mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dibalas Kaga dengan senyuman yang sama. Lalu diedarkannya pandangnya ke tempat lain. Mendapati seorang gadis yang juga terlihat cantik dengan caranya. "Kitakami- _san._ Dia mengurusi bagian pembukuan. Surat-surat permintaan dan lainnya. Nanti jika sudah terbiasa, kau akan paham sendiri." Shoukaku melihat lambaian hangat dari seorang yang namanya ia sebutkan untuknya.

"Dan kau sendiri. Mengurusi bagian administrasi persediaan. Tugasmu cukup berat. Untuk itu jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, bijaksanalah untuk bertanya."

Kaga mengangguk paham. Hari pertamanya berkerja setelah lulus dari sekolah tingginya. Ini adalah hal yang patut disyukurinya. Mendapati rekan-rekan kerjanya yang juga terlihat cukup bersahabat untuknya.

"Ini adalah perusahaan besar. Kita dikepalai seorang direktur divisi. Juga manager-manager bagian untuk mempersempit ruang lingkup pekerjaan agar kita bisa fokus menjalankan tugas. Jika kau penasaran dengan direktur utama kita. Jujur saja, aku sendiripun tak pernah melihatnya meski aku sudah berkerja bertahun-tahun disini." Ucap Shoukaku, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Memberikan pada Kaga beberapa dan mulai mengajarinya. Belajar mengenal informasi-informasi umum yang nantinya akan sering Kaga hadapi di sana.

"Bertemu dengannya pun tak penting. _Toh,_ kita tidak akan pernah berurusan dengannya. Cukup bertanggung jawab pada direktur divisimu saja. Itu pun sudah cukup."

Kaga mengangguk paham. Informasi yang akan ia tekankan dalam siplinnya.

Berkerja diusia muda, adalah impian Kaga. Meski menjadi seorang yatim piatu sejak remaja bukanlah keinginannya. Jadi, ia sadar seberapa pentingnya menjadi mandiri dan berusaha keras di saat muda. Kaga adalah gadis yang memiliki kompeten, itulah yang orang-orang katakan jika sudah mengenalnya. Sejak sekolah ia sudah belajar berkerja paruh waktu untuk membantu mencukupi kebutuhannya meski ia sudah diangkat menjadi anak dari sebuah keluarga yang cukup mapan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Setahun sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

 _"Semoga berhasil, Kaga-san."_ pesan ibunya sesaat ia melangkah keluar rumah untuk berangkat bekerja dihari pertamanya. Kaga tersenyum hangat mendekap ibunya, dan mengecup pipinya penuh kasih. Kaga menyayangi wanita itu sudah sama sebagaimana ia menyayangi ibu kandungnya sendiri. Wanita yang terlalu baik hati membesarkannya penuh cinta hingga Kaga merasa tidak kekurangan apapun meski ia tak lagi berpunya orang tua.

 _"Doakan aku 'bu."_ Bisiknya meminta doa. Dan sebagai balasan, Kaga hanya mendapati sang ibu mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan senyuman.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah berapa lama waktu yang Kaga lewati di sana. Mendengar ucapan Shoukaku membuatnya lupa diri akan waktu. Shoukaku ternyata pribadi yang ramah. Pandai mengajarinya untuk melakukan ini itu dalam perkerjaan pertama yang baru dihadapinya. Merasa bersyukur jika Shoukaku lah yang menjadi instrukturnya. Tapi jika besok Shoukaku sudah pergi, rasanya ia jadi tidak rela.

Kaga mengikuti langkah seniornya itu untuk menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai atas perusahaan. Sebuah ruang makan, yang Kaga kenal sebagai kantin. Jam makan siang sudah hampir lewat ternyata. Kaga bahkan tak lagi merasa lapar saat ini.

"Kau mau makan apa Kaga- _san?_ " Shoukaku meleburkan pandangannya ke rentetan hidangan yang tersedia. "Ambil saja." Lanjutnya membuat Kaga mengangguk paham.

Setelah hidangan sudah mereka dapatkan. Kaga pun masih tetap mengikuti langkah Shoukaku untuk menuju sebuah tempat. Mencari sebuah meja yang tampaknya tak ada yang tersisa. Keadaan tempat masih terlalu ramai. Meski jam makan siang harusnya akan segera berakhir. Untung, Shoukaku melihat lambaian seseorang yang memanggilnya untuk bergabung bersama. Dan Shoukaku pun mengajak Kaga bersama.

"Jadi ini anak baru di divisi kita ya?" seorang wanita dengan air muka cukup cerah membuka suara. Kaga ingat, wanita ini yang tadi melambai pada mereka. Kaga tersenyum menghargai. Disaat seperti ini, jiwa sosialisasi adalah kebutuhan yang mutlak.

"Terlihat keren ya?" sambung seorang lagi. Seorang wanita berambut terang. Cantik. Apa semua wanita di divisi tempatnya adalah mantan model?

"Kaga, dua puluh dua tahun." Kaga mengulang lagi kalimat perkenalannya. Membuat Shoukaku tersenyum jika harus mendengarnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Wah, masih muda! Tidak terlalu tua dariku lah. Aku kan masih tujuh belas tahun." Respon Koungo. Si wanita ceria, membuat semua yang ada di meja itu tertawa. Kaga juga, meski hanya senyum sederhana.

"Aku Kongou. Tentang umur, kau cari tahu saja sendiri." Koungo menjulurkan tangannya berkenalan, dan disambut Kaga dengan sopan. "Mohon bimbingannya, _Senpai._ ' Ucapnya mantap.

"Aku Atago. Belum menikah." Serunya-si wanita berambut terang, yang membuat beberapa orang lain menyorakinya malas.

Ruang lingkup keakraban yang bertolak belakang dari kepribadian Kaga, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan suasana ribut seperti ini. Mungkin karena mereka adalah orang-orang baik.

"Ohya, Shoukaku- _san._ Hari ini bukannya Akagi- _san_ belum masuk juga? Siapa yang akan menyetujui pemindahanmu?"

Kaga menoleh pada si wanita di sebelah Shoukaku. Gadis berambut gelap panjang. Tetap saja, cantik. Membuat Shoukaku mengunyah makanannya lebih cepat untuk membalas pertanyaannya.

"Besok masih bisa 'kan?" balasnya singkat.

"Aku dengar, besok pun dia masih cuti." Lanjut Atago menimpali.

"Memangnya dia cuti untuk apa? Sudah empat hari dia tidak datang. Cuti melahirkan?" celoteh Kongou sambil memangku dagunya malas. Membuat beberapa menanggapi seadanya.

"Aku dengar dia mau menikah. Kalian tidak tahu?" Mutsu, memberi suara. Meski sejak tadi ia hanya diam.

"Masih rumor. Kalian tahu sendiri. Wanita itu terlalu tertutup. Si keras kepala, si ratu es." Kongou masih ikut menimpali. Terlihat cuek dan malas jika membicarakan orang itu.

Kaga hanya diam sambil mencuri dengar. Sepertinya pun tak apa mendengar mereka bercerita jika mereka pun tak terlalu merasa terusik akan kehadirannya di sana.

"Ohya benar. Kaga- _san,_ kau harus dengar baik-baik. Jangan membuat kesalahan pada orang satu ini. Kau mengerti?" Tapi sekarang Kongou terlihat sangat bersemangat memberi Kaga sebuah petuah. Seperti seorang nenek pada cucunya. Membuat Kaga menatapnya serius. Ini informasi baru yang harus dijadikannya pedoman. Mungkin.

"Namanya Akagi. Dia manager yang mengepalai pekerjaanmu. Jangan pernah membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun dan diketahui olehnya. Sudah banyak orang yang menangis karena sikapnya."

Kaga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shoukaku, mungkin jika seniornya itu mengonfirmasi kebenarannya, baru ia akan berjaga-jaga. Melihat Kaga yang memandang Shoukaku, membuat Kongou seakan tahu keadaannya.

"Kau belum memberitahukan informasi ini padanya, Shoukaku- _san?_ " tanyanya berlebihan.

"Jangan menakut-nakutin anak baru Kongou- _san._ " ucapnya mengakhiri makanannya. Sedang Kaga sudah selesai sejak tadi.

"Bukan menakuti, tapi ada baiknya Kaga- _san_ tahu keadaan lebih dulu." Atago menimpali.

Membuat Shoukaku menghembuskan napas malas. Dipandangnya Kaga dengan tatapan serius.

"Akagi salah satu manager paling sulit dihadapi di divisi ini. Atau bahkan seluruh divisi di perusahaan ini. Aku dengar dia menolak penawaran naik jabatan, menjadi direktur di divisi sebelah. Untuk jaga-jaga, kau harus berhati-hati Kaga- _san._ "

.

.

" _Dia paling benci sebuah kesalahan."_

Kaga mengelah napasnya penat. Hari pertama yang melelahkan. Tapi ini akan menjadi awal baik untuknya. Meski baru satu hari, ia sudah cukup mengerti beberapa hal dari bagian-bagian tugasnya. Melelahkan. Satu bagian yang terdengar cukup indah dalam hatinya. Akhirnya, ia memiliki lelah yang menguntungkannya.

Kaga menunduk hormat pada beberapa orang di ruangan itu sebelum kembali pulang. Kitakami tersenyum ramah, juga Kongou yang ternyata memiliki meja kerja tepat di sebelahnya. Kaga tak memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya Kaga- _san!_ " lambainya ceria. Dan Kaga hanya memberi senyum untuknya.

.

Ribuan puji syukur Kaga panjatkan dalam hati. Hari pertama berkerja membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ini menyenangkan. Tidak ada intimidasi yang ia rasa membuat kenyamanannya berkurang. Seakan tak sabar menyambut hari esok di tempat ini juga.

Kaga melewati koridor cukup sepi sepanjang langkah kakinya. Perusahaan ini memang besar. Shoukaku tak berbohong. Besar dan sepi. Tapi tidak, rasanya mungkin di setiap ruangan, ada kehidupan-kehidupan lain di perusahaan ini, seperti di ruangannya. Juga ruang kantin yang begitu sesak, selalu ada seyuman dan tawa kehidupan menguar. Mungkin hanya koridornya saja yang terkesan sepi. Sampai tanpa sadar langkah kaki Kaga terhenti di sebuah ruang tak berpintu. Hanya tertutup tirai tebal sebagai penutupnya. Ruangan yang cukup besar jika di lihat dari luar. Entah mengapa, Kaga merasakan ada suara bising di dalam sana. Sepi itu terusik. Dan tanpa sadar, Kaga sudah melangkahkan kaki, menyibak tirai itu dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan was was.

Kaga tertegun melihat apa yang tak ia bayangkan di dalam sana. Shoukaku, bersama seorang wanita. Wanita yang pertama kali Kaga lihat. Wanita asing yang kini memergoki kedatangannya. Balas menatap tepat di matanya. Cantik. Kaga terbungkam. Apa yang ia lihat ini, tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Bagaimana bisa Shoukaku melakukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Shoukaku menoleh dan kini mata mereka bertatapan. Sedang sang wanita lain itu masih memandang Kaga dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah. Membunuh.

K-kaga- _san?_ " Shoukaku kaget setengah mati. Sampai rasanya suaranya tak mampu keluar lebih banyak lagi. Khawatir. Wanita lain itu bangkit dari posisinya. Mengelah nafas berat kemudian kembali menatap Shoukaku penuh pertimbangan. Di turunkannya rok pendeknya yang tampak menaik karena posisi duduknya tadi.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Ucapnya tegas. Mengarah pada Shoukaku yang masih duduk berlutut padanya.

Kaga tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia harus melihat pemandangan ini. Shoukaku, wanita yang menjadi orang yang paling ia segani sejak pagi tadi, kini duduk bersimpuh seakan ingin memohon, berlutut pada seorang wanita yang Kaga tidak kenal. Wanita dengan keangkuhan yang sangat tinggi. Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memandang, tidak hanya itu. Bahkan sanggup membuat Shoukaku berlutut padanya. Sosok pertama di perusahaan ini yang ia dapati dengan kepribadian paling berbeda. Jika semua yang ia temukan terlalu bersahabat, namun wanita ini beda.

"Jangan mempermalukan dirimu di depan orang lain, Shoukaku- _san._ " ucapnya. Suara yang terkesan datar. Kaga tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Bukannya menuruti, Shoukaku tetap bertahan, bahkan kini ia menempelkan dahinya di atas lantai. Berlutut, memohon sambil suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Aku mohon Akagi- _san._ Maafkan kesalahanku." Rengeknya.

 _Akagi-san?_ Jadi ini wanita yang mereka bicarakan tadi?

Ada apa ini? Kaga tidak tahu. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur ikut campur dengan urusan dua orang ini. membiarkan Shoukaku mempermalukan dirinya seperti ini rasanya ada sesuatu yang masih tak ia pahami.

"Shoukaku- _san,_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaga tidak tega.

Sejahat inikah wanita yang bernama Akagi ini? Inikah yang Koungo maksudkan saat makan siang tadi. Iya. Wanita ini kejam. Bahkan ia membuang wajah dan membiarkan Shoukaku terus memohon, berlutut di bekangannya. Diabaikannya. Sialan.

Kaga tak sadar jika langkah kakinya sudah mendekati sosok yang berlutut itu, meraih pundaknya. Sedikit menahan kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku pikir ucapan mereka tentang keangkuhanmu itu omong kosong. Tapi ternyata aku melihatnya sendiri. Sebesar apa kesalahannya sampai kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?" Kaga tak kuasa. Ia dulu pernah merasakan hal yang sama sakitnya. Berlutut minta ampun bersama kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak mereka inginkan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan misterius yang sampai kini ia tidak tahu.

Shoukaku mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kaga yang telah memasang tampang tidak senangnya. Pertama kali ia lihat wajah memiliki sisi seperti ini dari kepribadian tenangnya. Tapi, segera diraihnya tangan Kaga untuk ikut bersimpuh sama sepertinya. Tentu, Kaga menolak.

Akagi menoleh menatap mereka berdua. Yang satu telah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Satu lagi masih memandangnya tidak suka. Tatapan yang sangat dingin. Kaga menyadarinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan aura yang benar-benar mencekam.

"Kaga, dua puluh dua tahun." Ucapnya lantang. Membuat Shoukaku mendengar kalimat itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Meski ia masih menatap Akagi, tapi ia pun memiliki kecemasan. Koungo benar. Wanita ini berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan, anda menindas bawahan anda seperti ini." ucapnya tidak senang.

Hari pertama berkerja. Ia sudah tak lagi peduli. Seketika bayangan akan senyum ibunya menyakiti perasaannya. Padahal ia pun senang akan pekerjaan ini. Tapi jika ia harus dipecat karena kelancangannya ini. Apa boleh buat.

Jauh dari bayangan Kaga. Ia pikir wanita ini akan membalas ucapannya dengan makian. Tapi tidak, wanita itu bergeming. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Shoukaku yang masih menunduk padanya.

"Bawa dia pulang. Sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang harus kusampaikan padanya." ucapnya sambil berlalu melangkah melewati posisi mereka berdua. Keluar, menghilang diantara tirai-tirai penutup itu. Membuat Kaga hanya memandangnya penuh ketidakmengertian. Sampai suara tangisan Shoukaku menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau datang?! Sialan!" teriaknya memandang Kaga dengan tatapan berbeda. Membuat Kaga terpana, terkejut dan tak menduga.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun. Untuk itu tidak usah merasa kau paling paham apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini! Berengsek!" dan tanpa Kaga antisipasi. Shoukaku sudah bangkit dan mendorongnya sampai ia tak lagi punya akal untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Shoukaku pergi. Menghilang membawa ketidakpahamannya akan apa yang telah terjadi.

* * *

Kaga masih tak paham jalan cerita apa yang sedang ia perankan. Mulai hari itu, ia tak lagi melihat Shoukaku. Entah dimana seniornya itu berada. Jika memang dipindahkan, kenapa sampai sekarang pun ia tak lagi bisa melihatnya bahkan di tempat umum sekalipun. Juga sama dengan Akagi yang menurut rumor masih terus menjalani cutinya. Yang tidak ada yang tahu sampai berapa lama. Kaga mencuri pandang saat Mutsu, melangkah kearah meja direktur di ruangan itu. Mencuri dengar juga akan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tentang Akagi ternyata. Jika tadinya ia-Akagi hanya karyawan biasa sekelas dirinya dan Kongou atau yang lain di ruangan ini, tidak lah masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, ia seorang manager keuangan yang tentu ada tidaknya ia sangat berpengaruh bagi divisi.

"Cutinya telah berakhir seminggu yang lalu." Nagato bersuara. Menelusuri setiap laporan yang Mutsu serahkan padanya. Seminggu yang lalu. Tepat hari pertama Kaga berkerja di sana. Dan hari dimana mereka bertemua dengan misteri yang tak Kaga mengerti sampai sekarang.

Bertanya pada yang lain rasanya tidak enak. Apalagi Kaga pun menutup rapat bibirnya akan kejadian aneh seminggu yang lalu itu.

"Apa benar ia akan menikah?" Nagato, yang menjabat sebagai direktur menyerahlan laporan yang telah di parafnya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Mutsu yang ternyata juga menjabat sebagai manager di sana.

"Hanya rumor Nagato- _san._ Saya pun tak paham." Nagato mengangguk saat Mutsu menarik dirinya.

.

Banyak pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam kepala Kaga setelahnya. Kenapa ia merasa jika ia telah salah bertindak saat itu. Kemarahan Shoukaku padanya. Juga melihat tatapan Akagi untuknya. Kaga mulai tak enak hati. Esoknya, di temuinya Kongou secara pribadi. Setidaknya ia ingin berbagi sedikit kegelisahan hatinya. Namun saat mulutnya hampir berucap. Kehadiran seseorang dalam ruangan yang masih sepi itu menahan getar suaranya.

"Akhirnya ia kembali juga." Bisik Kongou yang kini mendapati Akagi telah memasuki ruangannya. Dalam ruangan divisi itu. Hanya jabatan manager yang memiliki ruangan pribadi di dalamnya.

Kaga bergeming.

"Wajahnya tidak berubah. Selalu seperti itu." Kongou berceloteh tidak suka. "Seharusnya ia tidak usah datang lagi saja." Lanjutnya, yang mendapat teguran dari Atago karena takut Akagi mendengarnya. Dan saat mereka berbisik-bisik seperti itu. Kaga sudah melangkah meninggalkan mereka. mengarah ke ruangan Akagi, yang membuat Atago dan lainnya saling menatap.

"Kau mau kemana, Kaga- _san?í_ " ucap mereka menahan suara.

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

.

Akagi meletakkan tas jinjingnya di atas meja. Dua minggu tak berada di dalam ruangan, membuatnya sedikit rindu. Dilepasnya _blazer_ yang membungkus tubuhnya. Menyisakan kemeja putih langit yang masih membungkus tubuh sintalnya. Dengan rok _span_ di atas lutut yang cukup minim melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Melangkah menuju jendela kaca dalam ruangannya, menggigit sesuatu dari tangannya. Sambil mengumpulkan uraian rambutnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi untuk diikat. Dan saat itu juga, ia mendengar suara seseorang memasuki ruangan sepinya. Ia menoleh, meski tangannya masih bergerak menggenggam rambutnya di sana. Dan mulutnya masih menggigit sebuah pernik untuk rambutnya.

Kaga terpanah. Sesaat.

Membuat Akagi pun ikut menatap keterpanahan Kaga yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Cantik.

Akagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikat rambutnya. Dilepasnya begitu saja rambut itu, hingga turun berurai menutupi punggung dan bahunya, dan tangannya segera meraih sesuatu yang ia gigit di mulutnya. Menatap Kaga yang masih betah untuk diam menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" dan pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Kaga.

Inikah manager yang semua orang takuti itu?

Kaga berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ditatapnya wanita itu cukup lama, bingung harus memulai dari mana. Haruskah ia bertanya tentang Shoukaku darinya? Tapi rasanya tidak baik. Apa ia harus meminta maaf terlebih dulu?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk kau tatap berlama-lama. Ada perlu apa menemuiku? Masuk keruanganku tanpa persetujuan dariku?" Akagi kembali bertanya. Dengan nada yang membuat Kaga ingat akan keangkuhan yang melekat padanya. Berbeda saat pertama kali ia datang ke ruangan ini. Pertanyaan 'ada apa' wanita ini tadi masih terdengar begitu bersahabat.

Meruntuhkan keberanian Kaga seketika.

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan Shoukaku- _senpai_? Dia tidak lagi terlihat sejak insiden saat itu." Ya, lebih baik dimulai dari pertanyaan ini.

Akagi sudah duduk di kursi miliknya. Menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menautkan kedua jarinya, dengan siku yang mendarat di atas meja. Kadang ia mengecup jemari-jemarinya yang bertaut yang sejajar dengan bibirnya untuk menimbang pertanyaan Kaga. Sedikit lebih lama dari yang Kaga pikirkan. Sampai Kaga sendiri memanfaatkan waktu yang terbuang itu untuk menelisik setiap bentuk wajah sang manager.

Sempurna.

Wanita ini sangat sempurna.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Akagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaga. Diulurkannya tangannya memberi perintah untuk Kaga duduk di kursi di depan mejanya.

"Kaga, dua puluh dua tahun-"

"Perkenalan yang membosankan." Bisik Akagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil meraih beberapa laporan yang masih tersisa di atas mejanya sejak minggu-minggu kemarin.

"Apa masalahmu, nona _dua puluh dua tahun_?" tanyanya, setelah memberi paraf di atas laporan yang baru saja selesai diperiksanya. Kembali menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kaga. Membuat keduanya terdiam sejenak. Terlena oleh apa yang tidak bisa Kaga pahami.

Sejak kapan Kaga merasa jika suara wanita ini terdengar jadi lebih seksi. Sejak kapan, detak jantung Kaga berpacuh tak menentu. Sejak kapan, rasanya tatapan mata Kaga tak bisa berpaling dari wajah wanita ini. Sejak kapan Kaga merasa jika kesadarannya selalu menipis jika menghirup desahan napas sunyi yang bercampur dengan udara yang ia hirup dalam ruangan ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berkerja di sini?" tanya Akagi lagi sebab pertanyaannya sebelumnya tak direspon oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah dua minggu, Akagi- _san._ " dan entah kenapa, rasanya Kaga begitu ingin memanggilnya begitu. Membuat Akagi tertegun sejenak. Diangkatnya kepalanya menatap wajah Kaga yang terlihat berbeda entah karena apa. Apa karena ia baru mendengar seseorang asing memanggilnya begitu tulus. Padahal beberapa orang juga memanggilnya begitu di perusahaan ini. Tapi kenapa oleh Kaga terasa berbeda. Membuat Akagi membuang detik-detiknya secara percuma. Hanya untuk memahami jika namanya ternyata terdengar begitu manis.

Akagi kembali menundukkan kepalanya. dibiarkannya tangannya sibuk menggapai segala jenis lembaran untuk kembali dipelajarinya. Mengabaikan Kaga yang masih tetap merasa nyaman di posisinya. Yang ia tahu, mungkin kini sedang menatap lekat wajahnya. Memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Mempelajari kepribadiannya. Membiarkan Kaga menguasai waktu dengan segala jenis perasaan aneh yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk, menyebar, diseluruh tubuhnya. Mengantarkan ribuan percik kebahagiaan. Dan sampai sekarang pun ia tak tahu percikan kebahagiaan itu terjadi karena apa.

Akagi pun sama. Jika tidak lagi ingin Kaga berada di sana. Kenapa tak ia perintahkan gadis muda itu pergi dari ruangannya. Membiarkannya fokus berkerja. Karena saat ini rasanya ia tengah ditelanjangi oleh tatapan mesum dari seorang pria mesum yang ingin memerkosanya.

Tapi, Akagi tak mampu bersuara. Bahkan ia enggan mengangkat kepala menatap Kaga memberi perintah, takut jika pandangan mata mereka kembali mengikat dan ia tak bisa bertingkah layaknya kepribadian luarnya.

Sampai suara ketukan menyelamatkan situasi mereka.

"Masuk." ucap Akagi mengangkat kepala. Dan tatapan itu langsung ditangkap oleh Kaga yang kini memberinya sebuah senyuman. Akagi merasa tak nyaman.

"Akagi- _san._ Maaf jika anda harus menandatangani laporan sebanyak ini." ucap Atago meletakkan tumpukan data yang benar-benar menggunung. Kemudian menatap Kaga dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Yang hanya menatap Akagi dalam matanya.

"Nanti aku akan memanggilmu jika sudah selesai." Ucap Akagi menunduk resah.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Atago meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau juga, jika tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau bicarakan. Pergilah." Akagi tak menatap Kaga saat bicara. Meski ia tahu Kaga sedang melakukan apa. Dari sudut matanya. Akagi melihat gerakan Kaga yang bangkit. Menggeser kursi dengan kakinya. Dan itu membuat Akagi mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Kaga yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Senang bisa melihat wajahmu, Akagi- _san._ "

Dan detik berikutnya, wujud Kaga menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

* * *

Katanya gak punya waktu nulis -_-

NB : Untuk sebuah kisah cinta yang manis.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Nafsu**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu Kaga mulai tertarik akan kepribadian Akagi. Setiap pagi, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk duduk diam di meja kerjanya. Memandang lama ke arah pintu masuk ruangan untuk sekedar memperbanyak ketersengajaannya memergoki kedatangan Akagi. Mengupayakan agar mata mereka terikat dan saling menatap. Bukannya merasa takut, Kaga kadang suka tersenyum membayangkan Akagi menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Sungguh, manis.

Kadang, Kaga juga sering mencari masalah. Membiarkan data yang ia kerjakan tidak sesuai dengan ketentuannya. Biar ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menghadap Akagi, berdua di ruangannya. Menghirup udara yang sama dengan wanita itu membuat imajinasi liarnya menguap.

Kaga jadi lupa akan masalahnya. Masalah tentang Shoukaku yang ternyata memang masih berkerja di perusahaan itu. Masih berada di divisi yang sama. Namun Shoukaku lebih sering mendapati tugas observasi dari pada berada di ruang kantor. Sampai Kaga pun tak pernah punya waktu untuk berbicara lebih jelas dengannya. Mempertanyakan akan misteri kejadian di hari pertamanya berkerja. Mengapa ia harus berlutut, mempermalukan diri di hadapan Akagi.

Kaga sudah tidak lagi butuh arahan. Semua pekerjaan sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya seutuhnya. Pekerjaan yang ia anggap menjadi sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan. Meski terkadang rasa jenuh lebih sering menghampirinya. Jika pekerjaannya telah usai, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Terkadang ia akan berpura-pura menuju ruangan Mutsu. Salah satu manager yang ruangannya berada paling jauh dari ruangan Akagi. Hingga ia memiliki alasan untuk memperhatikan apakah ruangan Akagi sedang kosong atau tidak. Itu terlihat dari pintu kaca yang hanya tertutupi oleh tirai setengahnya. Jika kosong, tidak akan tampak banyak kaki yang berpijak di sana. Dan saat ini, Kaga mendapati cukup banyak orang yang menghadap Akagi. Hingga ia mengurungkan niat untuk mengunjunginya.

"Sedang mencari seseorang?" Kaga menoleh saat didapatinya Kitakami menyentuh bahunya lembut. Memergoki kegiatan tak berdasarnya dan membuat ia menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya ruangan Akagi- _san_ sedang ramai." Balas Kaga masih memperhatikan.

Kitakami tersenyum. Tidak bermaksud lain, hanya saja Kaga akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih sering menyinggung segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akagi. Berbeda dengan Kongou yang terlihat tidak suka. Bukan hanya Kongou, yang lainnya juga.

"Yang aku tahu, pertemuan mereka akan berlangsung hingga sore. Kau ingin menyerahkan laporan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa dia tidak pernah menemukan kesalahanku."

Ekspresi yang membuat Kitakami ingin tertawa. Apa masih ada seorang yang begitu bodoh seperti ini di dunia? Dua hari lalu, Akagi sudah membuat salah satu karyawannya menangis, hingga besoknya memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Dan beberapa waktu lalu pun, Akagi dengan amarahnya memecat salah satu bawahannya yang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Itu masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat, dan kini Kaga dengan niat tulusnya ingin menjadi salah satu yang disalahkan si ratu es itu saat ini? Yang benar saja.

"Bersyukurlah jika dia tidak pernah menemukan kesalahanmu Kaga- _san._ Atau jika itu terjadi, kau akan trauma menjadi karyawan di seumur hidupmu yang tersisa."

.

Pesona Akagi benar-benar telah memikat perhatian Kaga sepenuhnya. Meskipun gadis muda itu masih tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan kehadiran Akagi yang jelas-jelas menakuti semua orang di divisi ini. Lihat saja sekarang. Seluruh orang pura-pura menyibukkan diri saat mendapati Akagi keluar dari ruangannya. Menimbulkan suara langkah yang terasa begitu mematikan. Melewati meja kerja mereka satu persatu menuju ke meja Nagato, sang direktur. Jika Kongou memilih untuk memasang ekspresi tak senang sesaat setelah Akagi berlalu darinya. Maka Kaga dengan terang-terangan mengikat pandangannya pada mata Akagi. Langkah kaki yang sempurna, wanita yang penuh dengan sejuta berkah. Rambut panjangnya terurai ringan, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti irama langkahnya. Juga tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku luar _blazer_ gelapnya. Dasi yang masih begitu rapi mengikat lehernya. Membuatnya tampak seksi dan menggairahkan untuk Kaga seorang. Juga paha putih yang berkilau tanpa alas lain. Rok span pendek itu menampilkan seberapa putih kulitnya.

Kaga terpesona. Detak jantungnya menggebu. Apalagi saat Akagi melewati dirinya. Wangi tubuh yang membuat Kaga menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, sambil memejamkan mata. Ini membuatnya merasa jauh lebih hidup dari apapun yang pernah terjadi pada dunianya.

Akagi berhenti tepat di depan meja besar kekuasaan Nagato. Ucapan mereka terdengar jelas. Tujuan kenapa Nagato tidak ingin memiliki ruangan pribadi adalah ini, agar tidak ada sesuatu hal yang menjadi rahasia untuk semua orang yang berkerja padanya.

Nagato tidak mempersilakan Akagi duduk, karena ia pun tahu jika Akagi tidak akan pernah menerima penawarannya. Disingkirkannya beberapa laporan yang ia tangani untuk menghargai kehadiran wanita itu di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Akagi- _san_?"

Kongou memasang telinganya dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencuri dengar dari bilik meja kerjanya. Meski ia tidak suka Akagi, tapi ia suka rumor yang mengelilingi sang manager itu.

Seperti saat yang lalu, dimana rumor pernikahan Akagi tersebar. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi rumor itu sukses membuat Akagi resah. Juga, rumor lain tentang kedekatan Akagi dengan salah satu direktur divisi lain. Seorang pria beristri dengan segudang prestasi. Hingga rumor kehamilan Akagi menyebar kemana-mana.

Kongou juga jadi ikut mengenang masalalu tentang kemarahan Akagi yang mendapati beberapa foto pribadi miliknya tersebar di seantero divisi, bahkan sudut-sudut ruangan disetiap perusahaan. Foto dirinya dengan seorang pria yang sampai sekarang menjadi misteri. Meski foto itu bukanlah hal yang dapat merusak nama baik dan jabatannya. Tapi melihat sisi manis Akagi yang tersenyum ceria di sana merupakan cerita yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Dia itu, memang begitu. Dingin, tak berekspresi. Menakutkan. Dan keras kepala."

Kaga hanya diam, memandangi makanannya yang terasa hambar. Hanya mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan yang tak ada habisnya dari mulut Kongou. Meski mulutnya masih penuh terisi, tapi tetap saja ia bersemangat untuk berbicara.

"Kalian suka sekali membahas kejelekan orang lain. Dia juga punya kelebihan yang patut kalian kenang." Mutsu, menyisikan piring kotor yang berserakan di atas meja untuk memulai bicara. Sedang Yamato hanya merespon dengan tiap sedotan dalam minumannya.

Sedang Kaga, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

Sejak tadi ia masih memikirkan kenapa Akagi kembali meminta cuti. Itu tidak lucu. Kaga akan merasa mati kebosanan jika tak melihat wujud Akagi meski sekali saja. Meski hanya melihatnya saja. Tapi, untung Nagato belum menyetujuinya. Meskipun belum tentu ia membatalkannya.

Kelebihan Akagi? Ia harap ini menjadi hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Mutsu- _san_ benar. Bukankah kau pun pernah diselamatkannya, Kongou- _san_." mendengar ucapan Kitakami, membuat Kongou merengutkan wajahnya. Sedang Yamato hanya mendengus tawa.

"Seingatku dulu, Akagi menyelamatkanmu dari amukan Nagato- _san_ Saat kau menghilangkan semua laporan penting karena keteledoranmu. Ingat siapa yang berganti menghadapi Nagato untuk menutupi kesalahanmu?" Mutsu menatap Kongou yang merasa malu. Mengingat kejadian itu membuanta ingin mati saja.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kena semprot si Nagato- _sama_." Kesalnya mengingat.

"Tapi kau melibatkan Akagi yang tak punya salah sama sekali. Aku bahkan masih ingat, sebulan penuh ia menyalin ulang semua laporan hingga lembur sampai larut malam meski tidak ada upah untuk membayar lemburnya. Nagato memberinya peringatan keras, untuk kesalahan yang kau perbuat. Dan satu hal yang mereka rahasiakan darimu. Akagi membayar penuh kesalahan data yang tidak mampu ia sempurnakan dengan satu bulan gaji pada Nagato. Sebagai permintaan maafnya pada perusahaan juga Nagato atas kesalahan bawahannya."

Kalau fakta ini, jujur saja hanya Mutsu yang mengetahuinya. Nagato yang menceritakan. Sebenarnya Mutsu tidak berniat menceritakannya. Tapi karena ia mulai kesal dengan ocehan Kongou yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Ia pun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam seketika. Kitakami mencerna tak percaya. Ini adalah rahasia penting, baiknya Mutsu menahan diri untuk bercerita. Yamato juga sama. Tapi ia hanya memilih diam. sedang Kongou, hanya terperangah tak percaya.

"Aku baru tahu tentang kebenaran ini, Mutsu- _san_." Atago bertanya hati-hati. Memandang satu persatu wajah mereka yang mulai terlihat kelam.

"Tidak ada orang yang penuh tanggungjawab seperti dia. Fakta ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia petinggi. Bukan sekali dua kali Akagi mendapatkan tawaran menjadi direktur. Hanya saja ia memang menolaknya terus menerus. Semua orang merasa dia memiliki tanggungjawab yang bijaksana. Jika ia suka keras dengan bawahan, bukan berarti dia membencinya. Dia hanya ingin semua hal yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya tidak memiliki kecacatan." Mutsu menambahkan.

Kaga hanya diam mendengarkan. Sebuah kisah yang membuatnya terdiam, mencerna berkali-kali. Lebih cepat dari kemampuan otaknya berpikir.

Semuanya terasa sangat menyedihkan.

"Jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Ada baiknya kita segera kembali berkerja."

.

Kaga merenungi setiap penuturan yang ia dapatkan dari Mutsu. Akagi hanya wanita yang sempurna yang tak bisa diterima oleh semua orang yang menyukainya. Mungkin itu maknanya.

Mengapa ia jadi semakin tertarik dengan kepribadian Akagi yang ternyata mampu membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya?

Kaga terus menerus memikirkan pertanyaan itu dalam otaknya. Dalam bilik meja kerjanya. Ini menjadi sesuatu yang semakin menarik minatnya untuk mengenal Akagi lebih banyak. Dipandanginya kalender yang menghiasi sudut mejanya. Bukan untuk mengetahui tanggal berapa hari ini. Tapi karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia pandang untuk menyamarkan pikirannya yang terus melayang memikirikan Akagi. Sampai satu suara merusak lamunannya.

Saat itu sore sudah melambung tinggi, mungkin satu jam lagi jam pulang kerja menunjukkan dirinya. Karena Kaga tidak pernah punya banyak pekerjaan. Ia lebih sering pulang awal dari semua orang yang berada di sana. Tapi kali ini agaknya sedikit berbeda.

.

 _"_ _Akagi-_ san _ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Masih terngiang kalimat itu dalam kepalanya. Meski kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Akagi, dalam ruangannya. Menghirup udara yang sama dengan wanita ini, udara yang ia rindukan.

Dibiarkannya matanya menatap kembali sosok Akagi yang terlihat sibuk mencari beberapa lembaran file dari tumpukan file-file lain di atas mejanya. Tak berniat mempersilakan Kaga duduk, meskipun jika Kaga memilih inisiatif sendiri, bagi Akagi bukanlah masalah.

Tanpa _blazer_ seperti pertama kali ia melihat Akagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Hanya dengan kemeja seputih langit-seragam perusahaan, yang membungkus kemolekan tubuhnya. Dada yang membusung sempurna. Tipe wanita idaman. Kaga menikmatinya. Dasi yang terlihat terletak asal-asalan di sisi meja kerja. Sepertinya Akagi tipe orang yang tidak begitu suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Wajah itu, semakin terlihat begitu cantik di mata Kaga.

"Kau mau berdiri sampai berapa lama?"

Suara yang Kaga rindukan, meski orang lain langsung takut jika mendengarnya. Akagi melempar beberapa lembar dokumen tepat di hadapan Kaga. Tanpa membiarkan sekalipun mata mereka saling menatap. Sepertinya, yang Kaga rasa. Akagi terlihat begitu ingin menghindari tatapan matanya. Bukannya merasa kecewa, Kaga malah ingin tersenyum dalam hatinya. Tipe wanita yang susah dijangkau. Tapi sekali tergugah, wanita ini akan menjadi peliharaan yang baik.

Kaga menarik kursi di hadapannya dan meraih lembaran itu sambil duduk dengan posisi ternyamannya. Ini akan menjadi urusan yang panjang. Kesalahannya telah ditemukan. Sekilas Kaga mencuri pandang pada penanda waktu yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Kesempatan yang langkah, batinnya.

Akagi menyerahkan sebuah pena pada Kaga, lalu bangkit dari kursi kekuasaannya dan meninggalkan Kaga seorang diri di sana, sedang ia hanya merasa harus menghindari Kaga dengan menatap hamparan kota Tokyo dari titik tertinggi ruang kerjanya. Hiruk pikuk yang tak bisa mengusik sepi dari jiwanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kaga pura-pura tidak tahu. Membiarkan Akagi mengabaikannya bukan pilihan yang ingin ia nikmati dengan pasrah. Ia ingin lebih banyak interaksi antara ia dan Akagi, sekecil apapun itu.

"Perbaiki kesalahanmu. Ratio data yang kau tentukan bukanlah standart yang dibutuhkan perusahaan." Akagi tidak menoleh. Masih fokus pada pandangan remang-remang yang tidak ia nikmati sama sekali.

"Seluruhnya?" tanya Kaga yang masih menatap Akagi disana. Kulit kaki yang sangat putih, menggoda.

"Aku sudah menandai segala hal yang harus kau perbaiki." Masih tak mau menoleh. Kaga agak kesal. Dibolak-baliknya setiap lembaran itu. Puluhan tanda, rasanya takjub juga jika Akagi bisa menentukan semua kesalahannya secepat ini. Meski ia pun tahu. Wanita cerdas.

Akhirnya Kaga menurut saja. Diperbaikinya semuanya secepat mungkin. Membubuhi lembaran itu dengan tulisan tangannya. Ia masih ingat hasilnya. Semua kesalahan ini adalah kesengajaannya. Enam menit rasanya telah berlalu, namun Akagi masih tak ingin kembali ke kursi kekuasannya. Masih tetap mengabaikan Kaga yang kini telah berdiri bangkit, menuju pintu ruangan dan menguncinya. Lalu melangkah pelan ke arah di mana Akagi berada. Dekat dengannya. Tersenyum untuknya, tanpa Akagi sadari.

Menunggu Akagi membalik badan, dan pandangan mereka akan bertemu secara intim.

Kaga merencanakannya.

Akagi tak lagi mendengar suara-suara kertas yang berisik. Apa yang Kaga lakukan hingga suasana sehening ini. Berinisiatif untuk membalik badan melihat sang tahanan. Akagi malah mendapati satu sosok sudah teramat dekat memandang matanya. Tubuh mereka bertabrakan. Wajah hampir bersentuhan. Dan sebelum Akagi melangkah mundur memperjarak keadaan, Kaga langsung menarik pinggulnya untuk tetap diam menempel pada tubuhnya.

Wangi yang sama, bau yang ia ingat adalah bau Akagi. Ini impiannya.

Obsesinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Akagi terbata. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh bawahannya. Sungguh rendahan. Apalagi seorang wanita. Yang ia tahu beberapa hari sejak pertemuan mereka pertama di ruangan ini, selalu memperhatikannya.

"Baumu harum, Akagi- _san._ " ucapnya berbisik di hadapan Akagi yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Lepaskan aku! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat kita?" perintahnya, diikuti sebuah perasaan yang menguap akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Melihat apa? Mereka tidak sedang melakukan tindakan bejat kan? Membuat Kaga jadi tertawa karenanya. Akagi menunduk malu.

"Aku hanya mendekapmu, tidak lebih. Apa yang harus kau takuti." Lancang sekali Kaga mengatakan itu pada atasannya. Atasan yang ditakuti oleh seluruh bagian di perusahaan itu. Kaga sepertinya tak lagi peduli dengan riwayatnya.

Tapi, sejujurnya. Kaga tak lagi bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menguasai wanita ini. Sekali basah, lebih baik mandi sekalian. Dan Kaga sudah siap dengan resikonya nanti. Jika Akagi memecatnya sekalipun, menamparnya sekalipun. Membunuhnya sekalipun. Kaga sudah tak lagi mau peduli. Rasa ingin menguasai wanita ini sudah terlalu dalam mengakar dalam batinnya. Wanita penggoda ini merusak imannya. Tubuhnya yang indah, tatapannya yang tajam. Kaga ingin melepas semuanya saat ini juga.

Sudah cukup melucuti tubuhnya dengan tatapan liarnya dihari-hari pertama, kini giliran tangannya sendiri yang melucuti segala yang melekat di kulitnya.

Padahal ini pertama kalinya Kaga memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada seseorang dalam hidupnya. Tapi kenapa harus pada seorang wanita. Dan seorang wanita yang mungkin bisa menamatkan riwayatnya.

"Lepaskan aku Kaga- _san._ " Akagi menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Kaga. Yang benar saja, kenapa ia harus tersipu di saat-saat begini. Dan kenapa tatapan Kaga begitu kuat melemahkan seluruh sarafnya. Melumpuhkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya. Kaga merasa namanya terdengar begitu manis.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dengan satu syarat." Kini Kaga melepas kukungannya. Membiarkan wanita itu melangkah mundur sambil menyimpan rona merah, mengeratkan jari tangan kanannya pada lengan kirinya yang seraya tak ingin Kaga menatapi tubuhnya.

"Jangan biarkan orang menikmati kisahmu Akagi- _san._ Menghinamu dihadapanku." Ucapan yang nyaris membuat Akagi beku. Dan kini menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kaga. Terpesona. Terpikat. Terjerat.

.

 _"_ _Akagi-_ san _, kau tahu cinta itu rasa apa?"_

 _Akagi menatap pria itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Dimasa depan, ia ingin merasakan cinta rasa manis untuknya. Meskipun ia tidak begitu suka rasa manis. Dengan pria ini._

 _Diumur dua puluh enam tahun, Akagi sudah merasa begitu sempurna. Pria ini yang diinginkannya. Tapi impiannya hancur seketika, saat ia sadar begitu banyak wanita yang juga menjadi spesial selain dirinya._

 _._

Mengenang ingatan itu disaat seperti ini membuat perasaan aneh itu muncul. Perasaan hina, meskipun ia sudah menjadi wanita yang nyaris memiliki segalanya, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan cinta manis seperti yang ia inginkan.

Mungkin ini sudah cukup bagi Kaga bertindak terlalu lancang pada atasannya. Air muka Akagi yang berubah membuatnya tak sanggup untuk lebih lama berada di sana. Jika tidak, mungkin ia pun akan ikut hancur entah karena apa. Kaga berpaling, meninggalkan jejak langkahnya menuju meja kerja Akagi dan meraih lembaran itu. Membiarkan Akagi masih bergelut dengan perasaannya, dan masalalunya. Sampai detik-detik waktu mengiringi kesunyian di antara mereka. Namun sebelum Kaga benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya. Akagi mulai bersuara.

Menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tanpa menoleh, berdiri di ambang pintu yang sedang terbuka.

"Terimakasih, Kaga- _san._ " ucapnya dengan suara yang bercampur basah. Kaga mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tanpa Akagi tahu. Dilambaikan tangannya memberi Akagi respon.

Seorang gadis muda, dengan kemeja yang sama dengan seragam miliknya. Dengan celana panjang yang membuatnya tampak begitu dewasa darinya. Akagi pun tersenyum mengantar kepergian Kaga dengan sebuah senyuman yang juga tak Kaga tahu.

Kini, hanya karena sentuhan Kaga. Membuka semua kesesakkan yang tersembunyi dalam benak Akagi. Akagi bersyukur saja. Amarahnya luntur seketika. Kaga membuatnya jujur pada keinginan dirinya sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh." Gumamnya menghapus airmata yang kini sudah mengalir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya ini lanjutan dari chap pertama. Setelah ini tak tahu mau publish kapan lagi.

NB : Manis Panas untuk selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Jarak**

 **.**

Definisi tentang kebahagiaan?

Sejak awal mungkin Kaga tidak pernah mau bersusah payah menerjemah huruf demi huruf akan arti sesungguhnya sebuah kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Lahir sebagai seorang putri tunggal dari seorang ayah yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin sebuah organisasi independent yang Kaga tahu ternyata sebuah organisasi _hitam_ di mata pemerintahan. Juga dari seorang ibu yang pernah menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah menengah atas, sekolah yang dulunya ingin ia masuki, tapi naas-nya, ibunya langsung meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Kehidupan layak tak membuat Kaga menemukan arti sesungguhnya sebuah kebahagiaan. Masih tawar, bahkan setelah tahu riwayat kedua orangtuanya pun, rasanya Kaga tak ingin mengenal kebahagiaan di dunia.

Menjadi seorang diri, baginya adalah kebahagiaan sesungguhnya. Ia bisa bebas, berbuat dosa pun akan ia tanggung seorang diri. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan ia jadikan korban, karena ia sendiri. Tapi, setelah ia tak mampu lagi berjuang, dan diselamatkan oleh sepasang tangan yang membantunya berdiri. Kaga sadar, ia butuh seseorang. Ia butuh bantuan. Untuk itu ia bersedia mengulang kembali kisahnya. Kisah sebagai anak, juga sebagai manusia yang ingin menerjemahkan arti bahagia sesungguhnya.

Bahagia yang mulai ia rasa pun ada, ketika Akagi ada.

Kaga mendekap tubuh ibunya erat. Berpamitan adalah rutinitas yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Kebahagian kecil yang mungkin tak ia sadari, namun ia nikmati. Ia begitu menyayangi wanita yang sedang tersenyum memandangnya kini.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda padamu akhir-akhir ini, Kaga- _san._ " sang ibu mengusap pipi lembut putrinya. Membuat Kaga membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Benar bu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada putrimu akhir-akhir ini. Sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami telah terjadi dalam dadanya. Ada getaran, dentuman, juga rasa rindu. Guncangan, kekhawatiran juga senyuman. Semuanya menjadi serba tidak wajar. Hanya karena seorang wanita yang menjadi atasannya.

"Entahlah bu, nanti akan kucari tahu." Balasnya tersenyum. Sedang dalam pikirannya, wajah Akagi memberinya rasa.

Sejak saat-saat itu. Sebuah rasa yang belum ternamai dan bersemayam betah di dada Kaga semakin tak menentu. Rasa yang Kaga tahu Akagi-lah penyebabnya. MemandangiAkagi dalam sunyi hanyalah pelampiasan paling sering ia lakukan. Menahan diri untuk langsung memergoki Akagi di dalam ruangan selalu ia tahan.

Apalagi saat Kaga mendengar jika permohonan cuti Akagi, ditolak oleh Nagato. Segaris senyum ditampilkan Kaga saat Akagi melewati mejanya. Diangkatnya selembar berkas di atas wajahnya. Berpura-pura bekerja, padahal ingin mencuri pandang menatap pujaannya. Hingga pandangan mata mereka terikat dalam hitungan detik. Namun Akagi mengabaikannya. Sebuah senyuman untuk menertawai kegagalan permintaan cuti dihadiakan Kaga padanya. Meski wajah Akagi terlihat mengabaikan, namun hatinya tertawa.

 _Gadis bodoh._

* * *

"Aku tidak paham, kenapa dia sering mengambil cuti akhir-akhir ini."

Kaga meneguk minuman dalam gelasnya. Kegiatan penutup yang ia lakukan untuk mengakhiri makan siangnya. Sambil mendengar celotehan-celotehan rekannya tentang Akagi, siapa lagi.

"Berarti benar! Dia akan menikah." Kongou terlihat paling bersemangat untuk mengucapkannya.

Menikah? Kaga selalu penasaran dengan cerita yang ini. Apa perlu ia mengurung diri berdua lagi dengan Akagi dan menerornya dengan fakta tentang pernikahan?

"Jangan menyebarkan _gosip_. Atau Nagato- _san_ akan membunuhmu." Mutsu menarik sedotan dalam gelasnya dan menuding Kongou tepat di wajahnya. Membuat Kongou mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, dengan cengiran yang terlihat cocok untuk kepribadiannya.

Tawa.

Selanjutnya, setelah Mutsu menuding Kongou dengan ancaman lembutnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah tawa dari beberapa rekannya yang lain. Dalam divisi ini, Kaga merasa, semua orang bisa berjalan bersama. Duduk bersama, nangis bersama dan tertawa bersama, tanpa memandang siapa yang paling tinggi dan siapa yang berada direndah. Namun anehnya, kenapa hanya Akagi yang terlalu sulit digapai.

"Aku penasaran. Apa Akagi- _san_ tidak pernah makan siang bersama kalian seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang ini?" ucapan Kaga nyaris membuat suara tawa mereka menghilang bersamaan. Tapi, ketika yang lain telah menghentikan tawanya. Hanya suara cekikikan Kongou yang masih terdengar, meski Kaga rasa begitu dipaksakan.

"Kau bercanda?" Yamato bertanya. Ekspresi yang berlebihan. Kaga rasa.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus teman. Aku mendukungmu." Kongou merangkul bahu Kaga dengan bangga. Membuat Kitakami mendesah malas sambil meraih minumannya yang masih tersisa.

"Dia tidak pernah melakukannya." Mutsu membalas.

"Jam makan siangnya berbeda dari kita kebanyakan." Kongou menambahi. Membuat Kaga semakin tertarik untuk mencari tahu, segala cerita mengenai Akagi.

"Biasanya, Shoukaku- _san_ yang menemaninya makan. Tidak pernah yang lain. Dan, itupun jarang. Dia memiliki jam khusus makan siang. Tidak seperti karyawan atau pekerja lainnya. Jika dia lapar, dia berhak untuk makan, kapanpun." Kitakami berpendapat.

 _Jadi, apa saat ini Akagi sudah makan?_

 _._

 _._

Kaga menarik diri dari rekan-rekannya. Rasanya penasaran juga, apa yang tengah Akagi lakukan seorang diri di dalam ruangannya. Saat semua orang sedang berbaur di dalam Kantin. Sedang Akagi mencoba menyembunyikan diri dari keramaian.

Dia tertarik. Sangat tertarik.

Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya ringan, berirama sesuai dengan nada jiwanya. Ada melodi-melodi indah yang sedang jiwanya dendangkan. Membuatnya selalu ingin menari di dalam angan. Langkah kaki yang telah ia tujukan pada seseorang yang kini merenggut semua pikiran dan kesehatan jiwanya.

Akagi.

Biarlah Akagi membunuhnya saat ini. Biar saja. Jika kematian yang Akagi hadiahkan padanya, Kaga rasa itu tak menjadi masalah.

" _Semua mata akan tertuju padanya, bahkan dilangkah pertama kakinya memasuki ruangan ini."_

Ucapan yang masih begitu jelas, yang Kaga ulangi dalam pikirannya. Ucapan yang ia dengar beberapa menit lalu.

 _"_ _Terlalu banyak rumor tentangnya yang mengudara di seluruh isi perusahaan ini. Mungkin dia tidak suka. Atau semacamnya."_

 _._

Kaga mendorong pelan pintu ruangan divisinya. Sepi. Tidak ada orang. Hanya suara bisikan mesin pendingin yang berhasil Kaga tangkap di telinganya. Diamatinya keadaan perlahan.

Sunyi. Teramat senyap. Jelas sekali, hanya ia lah satu-satunya manusia yang bernafas dalam ruangan ini. Belum lagi, saat ia tahu. Mungkin ada manusia lain selain dirinya yang berada di ruangan lain, yang sedang ia tuju.

Ruangan Akagi cukup besar. Sama persis dengan ruangan milik Mutsu dan Yamato yang sama-sama menjabat sebagai manager di divisi mereka. Namun bagi Kaga, ruangan milik Akagi terlalu didominasi dengan kekosongan yang mampu menggemakan detak jantungnya.

DEG

Semoga tidak terdengar oleh Akagi, yang kini berada tepat dalam pandangan mata Kaga. Kaga tak berniat meminta ijin Akagi untuk memasuki ruangannya. Karena ia rasa ini bukan kunjungan dalam misi pekerjaan. Tapi misi panggilan jiwa.

Kaga hanya bergeming. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan yang tak mau beranjak dari sosok Akagi yang kini juga hanya diam memandang matanya.

Biarlah waktu menari-nari mengelilingi mereka. Menertawai kegilaan Kaga yang masih tak mau lepas dari tatapan Akagi yang kini sudah menunduk memandangi kembali data yang tengah ia periksa. Duduk di atas sofa putih di sudut ruangannya. Dengan kaki saling bertaut dan, kacamata? Kaga baru ini melihat Akagi menggunakan benda semenawan itu.

"Apa aku boleh masuk Akagi- _san_?" Kaga tak menunggu respon Akagi untuk mempersilakannya. Karena ia pun tahu, Akagi tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya meninggalkan ambang pintu, dan kemudian mundur membalas langkah majunya sambil menutup pintu dengan punggung tubuhnya. Dan menguncinya. Tak ingin matanya berpaling dari sosok Akagi yang benar-benar terlihat jauh lebih menawan.

Rambut terikat, kemeja putih yang sama dengannya namun begitu sempurna untuknya-Akagi. Apalagi dengan kondisi kancing atas yang tertanggal. Apa Akagi sengaja?

Kaga tak gentar, memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di seberang Akagi, hanya berhalang meja sebagai pembatas antara mereka berdua.

"Rasanya jam makan siang masih belum berakhir," Akagi tak memandang Kaga. Berkas-berkas itu rasanya jauh lebih memikat dari segalanya. "Dan aku tidak memanggilmu untuk menghadap." Lanjut wanita tiga puluh dua tahun itu dingin.

Apanya yang harus ditakuti dari seorang Akagi. Suaranya yang lembut, wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang indah. Bagi Kaga, semua itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk dikagumi.

"Dan kau sendiri, apa sudah makan siang? Akagi- _san._ "

Jangan ingatkan Akagi, tentang kali berapa ia selalu menyukai namanya keluar dari bibir Kaga. Entah karena apa, tapi rasanya memang terdengar terlalu manis. Akagi menutup bukunya, membiarkan lembaran yang ia teliti terselip di dalam sana. Sedang tangannya yang lain langsung menarik kacamata itu, untuk tidak memnghalangi seberapa ingin ia menatap wajah Kaga yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu bertanya?" Akagi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membuat Kaga memperhatikan dengan jelas, seberapa indah kini dada nya terlihat.

"Apa karena tidak ada Shoukaku- _senpai_ yang menemanimu?" Kaga bertanya.

Membuat Akagi terdiam.

Kaga mengamati respon diam Akagi secara menyeluruh. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mengingat kejadian misterius di hari pertama ia bekerja. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bukan?

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Shoukaku- _senpai_ " tanya Kaga gamblang.

.

.

Akagi menarik nafasnya dalam. Mungkin, karena ini Kaga selalu menganggunya. Diurungkannya niat untuk menutupi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka rapat-rapat. Bagaimanapun Kaga telah terlibat. Dan mungkin Kaga adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, sebab sedikitpun Akagi tak mendengar rumor itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Akagi bangkit berdiri. Melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya. Membiarkan Kaga mengikutinya dengan pandangan yang tajam. Lekuk tubuh itu indah. Pinggul yang sempurna. Tinggi yang sangat ideal bagi seorang wanita. Kaga mengagguminya.

Akagi meraih sesuatu yang tak Kaga tahu berada di antara berkas-berkasnya. Tersembunyi dan kini saat berbalik menatap Kaga, gadis muda itu pun tahu apa yang sedang Akagi raih dari sana.

"Apa seorang wanita hamil dilarang untuk mimiliki rasa welas asih, Kaga- _san?_ "

Kaga bergeming.

.

Ia wanita yang nyaris sempurna. Wanita yang mampu membuat Kaga hilang kendali sebagai wanita.

Akagi membiarkan Kaga menghirup asap racun yang berasal darinya. Sejak tadi, tak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Diam adalah komunikasi paling sempurna untuk menunjukkan betapa sakit rasa perih yang meremuk batin Kaga.

Akagi hamil?

"Jadi, apa Shoukaku- _senpai,_ pelakunya?" pertanyaan konyol dari wajah yang terlihat konyol. Meski Kaga bertanya penuh kesungguhan. Akagi malah terbatuk di tempatnya. Bukan asap dari rokok yang ia hirup penyebabnya. Namun pertanyaan Kaga membuatnya tersedak oleh kebodohan.

Kaga sontak bangkit. Diraihnya rokok yang masih menyala dari jari Akagi. Melemparnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya dengan cepat. Kemudian, tangannya meraih kedua pundak Akagi. Duduk di sampingnya. Dan mendampingi wanita itu menyelesaikan batuk tak elitnya.

"Kau baru belajar melakukannya, Akagi- _san?_ tanyanya menyelidiki. Gaya yang amatiran, Kaga tahu itu.

"Bo-bodoh. Apa bisa seorang wanita menghamili wanita lain?" ucap Akagi yang mulai tenang.

Batuk sialan ini membuatnya terlihat begitu bodoh di hadapan Kaga.

"Jika itu aku, mungkin aku bisa menghamilimu."

* * *

 _Kaga, dua puluh dua tahun._

 _Menatap atasannya dengan tatapan paling memikat yang ia miliki. Kini mendekap sang manager dengan pelukan yang paling menyakitkan yang ia rasakan._

 _Air matanya mengalir tanpa sebab. Batinnya berbicara, Akagi ingin merusak semua hal yang telah terjadi padanya. Manager yang ditakuti apanya? Akagi butuh perhatian. Akagi butuh kasih sayang._

 _"Menangislah jika kau mau Akagi-san. Jika tidak, orang-orang tidak akan tahu betapa menderitanya menjadi dirimu."_

 _Akagi tak menepis dekapan Kaga. Sekalipun ia berdusta, ucapan gadis muda ini terdengar lebih nyata dari kehancuran yang tengah ia jalani dalam hidupnya._

 _Akagi mengangkat tangannya ragu. Dibalas dekapan Kaga dengan menyentuh punggungnya. Kemudian ikut menangis menyembunyikan wajah di bahunya._

 _"Aku hamil Kaga-san. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."_

Ya, menangislah. Menangislah jika kau ingin dimengerti.

* * *

Melodi indah mengisi pendengarannya. Kaga menarik diri untuk bangkit. Meraih ponsel yang menyala di atas meja kerjanya. Sebuah pesan dari sang ibu tercinta. Dan Kaga membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ini akan menjadi _weekend_ terpanjang dalam bulan ini." suara Kongou mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan divisi. Libur tiga hari berturut-turut. Bagi Kaga ini adalah kehampaan. Tiga hari tak memandang wajah Akagi, apalagi saat ia merasa Akagi sudah menjadi bagian dari napasnya. Rasanya ia tak mungkin sanggup.

Kaga terdiam sejenak. semua hasrat dalam hatinya bercampur menjadi satu. Mendung siang tadi masih mengisi batinnya. Tangisannya dan Akagi bercampur menjadi satu. Jika Akagi sedang hamil dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rasanya Kaga lah yang harus paham ingin melakukan apa.

"Kau tidak pulang, Kaga- _san_?" Kitakami adalah orang terakhir yang akan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, sedang Akagi masih berada di ruangannya.

"Segera." Balas Kaga terenyum. "Hati-hati dijalan, Kitakami- _san._ " sambungnya. Membuat wanita itu tersenyum dan melambai lembut.

Hening.

Sudah berkali-kali Kaga merasakan suasana sehening ini. Ditariknya tas jinjing miliknya. Dan melangkah menuju ruangan Akagi berada.

.

"Kau tidak pulang Akagi- _san_?"

Akagi terdiam. Melihat Kaga, mendengar suaranya. Membuatnya merasakan aneh dalam dadanya. Kenapa gadis ini terlalu sering memergokinya.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai." Ucapnya mengabaikan pandangan Kaga padanya.

Membayangkan dirinya menangis di pelukan gadis ini siang tadi, membuatnya merasa tak lagi sanggup memandangnya.

"Pulang larut tidak baik untuk wanita hamil, Akagi- _san._ " Kaga kini bisa melihat Akagi mengangkat kepala memandang wajahnya.

"Berikan padaku sebagian. Dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 _Gadis bodoh._

Akagi menurut. Sedang Kaga tanpa menunggu perintah sudah meletakkan tas jinjingnya di atas sofa, sedang dirinya pun sama. Memandangi Akagi yang kini sudah meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas meja di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana caranya?" tanya Akagi lembut. Menahan hasratnya untuk tersenyum pada gadis muda itu entah karena apa. Mungkin karena kebaikan hatinya.  
"Kau meremehkanku, ibu manager?" dan sebuah tawa mengisi ruangan itu seketika.

.

"Akagi- _san..._ "

Kaga masih tetap fokus pada beberapa dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya. Mudah baginya, sebab Akagi sengaja memilihkan pekerjaan yang paling mudah ia kerjakan. Sambil tangannya terus menari di atas mesin penghitung angka. Sedang Akagi terlihat sedang sibuk memberi paraf di atas puluhan lembar file di atas meja.

"Apa pria itu tak mau bertanggungjawab atas kehamilanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Kaga tak memandang wajah Akagi. Tapi ia tahu wanita itu sedang bergeming di tempatnya. Pertanyaan bodoh, Kaga menyesali dirinya untuk bertanya. Tapi, ia ingin Akagi tahu, jika dirinya pun ingin menjadi orang yang paling mengerti tentangnya.

Kaga mengeratkan kelima jemarinya. Menyesalpun tak lagi ada artinya. Apalagi saat ia mendapati Akagi tengah menggelengkan wajahnya dengan tangisan yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku yang tidak ingin, Kaga- _san._ "

Wanita itu tersenyum.

.

Biasanya, Akagi akan melangkah pulang sendirian. Apertemen-nya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor, dan ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki untuk pergi maupun pulang. Seorang diri. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Malam ini terasa begitu berbeda. Kini ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan bersama dengannya. Seorang gadis muda yang entah mengapa sudah terlalu berani mengusik hidupnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya Akagi tak bisa menghindarinya.

Sambil memandangi puluhan lampu-lampu jalan, ramai-ramai kota. Mereka saling mengoceh bergantian. Akagi lebih banyak diam. Sedang Kaga begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"Apa makanmu cukup selama kehamilan?"

Kaga merasa begitu peduli. Merasa ingin peduli.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkannya, Kaga- _san._ Hidupku saja tidak diakui." Akagi tersenyum tak berdaya.

Masih banyak misteri akan Akagi yang ingin Kaga pahami. Begitu banyak, hingga ingin rasanya bagi Kaga untuk terus memandangi wajah wanita ini. Menelusuri, memahami, mencari tahu, atau jika bisa, ingin memiliki.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa makanmu cukup. Aku tak bertanya apa kau menginginkan kehamilan itu atau tidak, Akagi- _san._ " Kaga protes. Membuat Akagi tertawa. Dan secara tak sengaja menyentuh pipi Kaga.

"Kau seperti seorang ayah." ucapnya tak mengerti.

"Jika kau mau, biar aku yang bertanggung jawab." Hening sejenak "Menjadi ayahnya."

.

Seperti sebuah tarikan ringan, menahan Akagi untuk tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan berhenti di posisinya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Dipandangnya punggung Kaga yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Pungung seorang gadis muda yang bahkan sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Namun begitu dewasa. Punggung seorang gadis muda yang terus melangkah di depannya, meski Akagi tak tahu. Tapi gadis muda itu menangis menahan gejolak amarah di dalam dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akagi- _san._ " ucapnya berbisik. Meremuk kesakitan dalam dadanya seorang diri. Dalam langkahnya yang semakin menjauh dari cinta yang mungkin terlalu menyakitinya.

* * *

"Masuklah."

Akagi membukakan pintu apertemen-nya. Membuat mata sembab Kaga terbelalak tak percaya. Apertemen yang begitu kecil. Kotor, berantakan dan mengecewakan Kaga.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai manager di perusahaan besar di Tokyo tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

"Aku tinggal bersama seorang teman. Mungkin dia sedang tidur. Masuklah, nanti akan kukenalkan." Akagi memungut satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan di atas lantai. Namun Kaga segera menghentikannya.

"Kau saja yang duduk, biar aku yang membereskannya." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Kau sedang hamil, Akagi _-san_." membuat Akagi mengalah.

Butuh waktu belasan menit bagi Kaga untuk membereskan seluruhnya. Dan selagi ia berkerja, ia tak pernah ingin membiarkan Akagi bergerak di posisinya. Cukup memandanginya saja.

"Temanmu, pria atau wanita?" tanya Kaga setelah mengamati beberapa barang pungutannya mungkin pakaian seorang pria.

"Wanita, dia lebih muda dua tahun darimu. Duduk lah, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Akagi menarik tangan Kaga untuk duduk menggantikan tempatnya. Sedang ia langsung bangkit dari sana.

"Tidak usah. Kau duduk saja Akagi- _san._ "

Kaga menarik tangan Akagi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Menemaninya. Membantunya melepaskan satu persatu rasa yang ia tahan dalam benaknya. Melihat Akagi berbeda seperti ini membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung. Akagi tidak menakutkan, ia hanya tak ingin kehidupannya diusik. Akagi yang kini duduk di sampingnya, adalah Akagi yang berbeda. Akagi yang hangat.

"Apa kau tidak punya orang tua?" Kaga tak sanggup jika harus memandangi wajah wanita itu berlama-lama. Jadi, apa saja yang akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan akan menjadi alat untuknya agar bisa terlepas dari seberapa sempurna wajah ini memikatnya.

"Punya. Tapi aku tak pernah mengunjungi mereka." Akagi menimbang kenangannya.

"Kenapa? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kaga ingin tahu.

Memiliki orang tua tapi tak pernah mengunjungi mereka. Itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Masalah pribadi. Mungkin sejak aku berumur tujuh belas tahun." Akagi tersenyum.

Senyuman yang menyakitkan. Kaga bisa menyimpulkannya. Akagi memang penuh dengan ribuan misteri. Tapi mengapa ia tak begitu enggan jika Kaga mulai mengetahuinya.

"Kau sendiri?" Akagi mulai bertanya.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Namun aku diangkat sebagai anak oleh orangtuaku yang sekarang. Dan itu membuatku bahagia."

Dan setelah itu, ribuan sepi memenuhi waktu diantara mereka berdua.

Mengingat jejak orangtua, membuat Akagi lelah untuk mengenang masalalunya. Sebuah ketidakpahaman menjadi hal yang paling sempurna untuk memperdalam jurang antara ia dan orang tuanya.

Kaga memandangi wajah senduh Akagi. Wanita yang ingin ia mengerti saat ini. Kerapuhannya, ketidakberdayaannya. Ingin ia lindungi.

"Jika kau merindukan kedua orangtuamu, pulanglah. Aku rasa merekapun sama rindunya denganmu. Berpuluh tahun tak bertemu. Apa kau tak merasa bersalah?" Kaga hanya ingin Akagi kembali bahagia. Mungkin jika Akagi kembali, ia akan merasa diakui.

Akagi melepas napas lelahnya bercampur bersama udara di sekitar mereka. Ribuan kali kepalanya memikirkan kapan ia punya keberanian untuk pulang dan menatap wajah ibunya. Tapi rasanya tak pernah bisa membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk berjumpa. Ia takut, tak bernyali dan merasa tak lagi butuh apapun saat ia telah mampu mendapatkan segalanya seorang diri.

"Hidup sebatang kara itu tidak enak Akagi- _san._ " Kaga bangkit dari duduknya. Memilih untuk menjauh hanya agar ia dapat menahan hasratnya untuk kembali mendekap tubuh wanita itu. Sebab, entah kenapa disaat-saat begini, ia bisa menjadi rapuh.

Disandarkannya punggungnya disisi dinding, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sedang matanya memandang Akagi yang juga sama memandangnya.

Tersenyum, telalu manis.

"Besok libur panjang. Tiga hari mungkin cukup untuk sekedar melepas kerinduan." Tawar Kaga, yang ia rasa perlu dipertimbangkan Akagi. Sebab, ia pun sama. Jika waktu untuk Akagi berkurang tiga hari, ia bisa menggantinya dengan kebersamaan dengan ibunya di rumah.

Dan tanpa suara penolakan lagi, Akagi pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Gelap tergantikan oleh terang. Libur panjang. Tiga hari tak bertemu rasanya seperti maut hampir merenggut semua kehidupannya. Kaga sudah bangun sejak tadi. Dan setelah membersihkan diri. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbaur dengan sang ibu di dalam dapur. Membuat beberapa makanan favorit yang disukanya. Juga yang bisa dibuatnya. Sebab Kaga sangat suka kegiatan ini.

"Suamimu pasti akan sangat beruntung Kaga- _san._ Mendapatkan istri yang pandai memasak." Puji sang ibu, yang membuat Kaga hanya tersenyum. Disampirkannya kain lap di atas bahunya.

"Ya, seperti ayah yang selalu ingin berlama-lama menyantap setiap sajian yang ibu berikan, 'kan?" celoteh Kaga, membuat tawa di sana terdengar bahagia.

"Dia masih belum kembali ya?"

Kaga menghempas jemari basahnya. Pekerjaannya selesai. Mangkuk terakhir dan semuanya akan berakhir. Diraihnya kain di atas bahunya dan mengeringkan tangannya, juga tangan sang ibu. Menggenggamnya penuh makna.

"Ayah akan kembali secepatnya bu, pekerjaannya banyak bukan?" sedikitpun ia tak rela jika ibunya merasa sedih.

.

.

Ini tidak benar. Rindu dalam dadanya serasa ingin meledak kapan saja. Mencari kesibukanpun tak bisa mengabaikan pikirannya tentang Akagi yang entah dimanapun wanita itu berada. Apa ia akan benar-benar menemui orangtuanya? Meminta maaf dan melakukan pengakuan dosa? Apa ia sudah makan dan menjaga janin yang sedang ia kandung dalam rahimnya? Apa keadaan rumahnya dalam keadaan bersih, tidak seburuk malam saat ia berkunjung tadi? Semuanya menjadi bahan pikirnya. Ingin rasanya menghubungi Akagi, namun apa daya. Ia tak memiliki alamat emailnya. Dan dari pada dirinya menjadi gila. Lebih baik Kaga mengambil inisiatif untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menuju dapur, tempat yang paling tepat untuk mengusik rasa bosannya. Memasak, mencoba menu baru adalah hal yang paling disenanginya dulu. Namun sekarang, menjadi hal yang kesekian setelah kesenangannya atas apapun tentang Akagi saat ini.

"Ini masih terlalu cepat untuk membuat makan malam, Kaga - _san._ " seru sang ibu yang hanya memandangnya dari ruang keluarga. Tersenyum.

"Ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku mati kebosanan 'bu." Balasnya memandang ceria.

 _Ya, dari pada otakku meledak memikirkanmu, Akagi-_ san.

.

Dua puluh lima menit, adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Kaga untuk mengubah permukaan meja makan yang kosong menjadi terlihat lebih menyenangkan. Disusunnya beberapa hidangan penuh warna di atasnya. Membuatnya senyum memandangi keusilannya sendiri. Meski kepalanya masih terus memikirkan Akagi di sana.

"Ibu, makanannya telah siap-"

Tidak ada, batinnya. Kemana ibunya pergi? Bukankah sejak tadipun ia masih terus berceloteh dengan wanita tua itu disela-sela waktu memasaknya? Oh iya. Kaga hampir lupa. Bukankah tadi ada seseorang yang datang? Mengapa lama sekali menyambutnya.

Kaga melepaskan semua perlengkapan masak yang menempel di tubuhnya. Melangkah menuju pintu utama, untuk sekedar ingin tahu dengan siapa ibunya berbicara.

Jarak antara dapur dan pintu utama yang lumayan jauh. Iya, rumah ini memang sangat besar.

"Ibu, makanannya-" dan saat Kaga baru saja ingin bersuara. Semua hal yang bahkan baru ingin ia lakukan, tak lagi bisa dicerna otaknya.

Akagi di sana. Terpanah memandangnya tak percaya. Ekspresi yang tak pernah Kaga lihat sebelumnya. Bersama dengan sang ibu yang kini berurai airmata.

"Akagi- _san_?" bisik Kaga terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sambungnya, sambil mendekap sang ibu yang tengah terisak dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Bukan, bukan kesedihan. Ini, kebahagiaan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kaga- _san._ " getaran dibibir Akagi tak lagi bisa ia tutupi. Belum tangis yang membasahi pipinya, mengering. Kini getaran itu membuatnya semakin lemah terlihat. Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang jika...

"Aku-"

"Dia, anakku."

.

.

 _"_ _Aku akan menuruti usulmu, Kaga-_ san _. Rasanya aku memang merindukan wanita yang telah melahirkanku." Akagi tak sempat menghapus airmata yang kini menghiasi pipinya. Tangan Kaga lebih dulu menggapainya. Mengusapnya lembut sampai membuat Akagi begitu ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis didepannya kini._

 _"_ _Tidak ada orangtua yang mengkhianati anaknya sendiri, Akagi-_ san _. Dan untuk janinmu, aku harap pun kau begitu."_

"Lantas, aku ini siapamu. Ibu?"

Akagi. Merasa telah dikhianati.

Bersamaan oleh dua wanita yang, satu adalah orang yang paling dirindukannya. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah orang yang baru saja menarik jati dirinya.

.

.

* * *

NB: Isinya koq membosankan ya?

maaf. Dari pada saya mati kutu gak bisa lanjut. Lebih baik saya campakkan semua isi otak saya dalam tulisan meski hasilnya hancur. Penyakit saya. Plot menari-nari dalam otak. Waktu nulis yang tidak ada.

Sekian,


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Berdusta pun percuma. Rindu itu tetap ada. Melekat bersama embun pagi hari yang menguap menjelang terang.

Rindu itu tetap jelas terasa. Mengakar ke dalam jiwa, mengikat kesesakan.

Yang sedang Kaga rasakan, jelas dinamakan rindu.

.

* * *

"Akagi- _san_..."

Akagi tidak merespon. Ini sudah kali keempat namanya terdengar, namun sekalipun ia tak merasa terpanggil. Kaga mengikutinya. Dengan langkah yang sama cepatnya dengan langkah kakinya.

"... ini tidak adil untuk ibu, 'kan?" serunya. Meski Akagi sama sekali tak peduli.

Bukankah Kaga orangnya? Yang memberinya keyakinan jika ia bisa mencoba untuk percaya pada orang lain? Dan sayangnya, Akagi merasa ia telah salah memilih seseorang yang ingin ia percayai. Padahal, ia merasa begitu yakin untuk merendahkan hati menemui ibunya.

"Akagi- _neesan._ " Taruhannya, Akagi pasti akan meresponnya, meski itu dengan kemarahan.

"Aku bukan kakakmu!"

Benar 'kan? Kaga tersenyum. Menikmati seberapa jelas kemarahan Akagi yang kini telah berbalik menghadapnya. Ingin meluapkan semua kemarahannya. Lakukan saja, Akagi.

"Tapi kenyataannya, kita berdua memiliki ibu yang sama, bukan begitu? _nee-san_."

Saat itu, sore hari. Masih sama. Melodi indah itu masih tetap berputar dalam benaknya. Membawa tarian dalam angannya. Membuka batasan yang membungkus erat rindunya.

"Aku pikir, aku bisa memercayaimu. Kaga- _san,_ "

Kelemahan Akagi sebenarnya hanya satu, menahan perasaan bukanlah keahliannya. Untuk itu, dari pada disuruh menggunakan hati, Akagi lebih memilih untuk tak melibatkan perasaannya. Seperti saat ini, yang Kaga lihat hanya sepasang mata yang telah basah oleh air bening. Tangan yang gemetar menahan keperihan, dan suara yang ia rindukan.

"Membunuhku pun, aku bersedia Akagi- _san._ "

Ya, jika itu bisa membuat Akagi berhenti membencinya.

Kaga mendekatkan dirinya dengan beberapa langkah kecil ke hadapan Akagi. Wangi tubuh yang telah ia kenali. Rasa sakit dan keperihan yang telah ia pelajari. Akagi bukanlah pribadi yang sulit ia mengerti. Hanya saja, ia akui menaklukkannya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan ibunya. Bahwa Kaga adalah anak yang mereka angkat menjadi pengganti dirinya, rasanya Akagi tidak terima. Tidak lagi banyak kata yang ingin ia dengar, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan ibunya yang menangis meraungi namanya. Berharap, kejadian belasan tahun lalu tak kembali ia alami. Ditinggal pergi putri yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan Kaga menyusulnya. Menjanjikan sebuah kepulangan sebelum meninggalkan ibunya dengan senyuman.

Diraihnya, tubuh gemetar Akagi. Wajah itu tertunduk melawan tangisan yang tak ingin ia tampilkan. Tapi percuma, rasanya Kaga sudah terlalu banyak melihatnya.

"Kau mengkhianatiku, Kaga- _san._ "

Tidak perlu bagi Kaga untuk membela dirinya. Biarlah, Akagi mengatakan apa saja. Asal wanita itu tidak berniat untuk berlalu dari pandangannya. Tubuh yang selalu ingin ia dekap untuk menguapkan rindunya. Kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Akagi- _san._ "

Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Bagai sebuah nada yang bergantian bersahutan tanpa jarak. Kaga meniadakannya. Diangkatnya dagu basah Akagi yang tersembunyi, membiarkan matanya, jiwanya, perasaannya mengambil kendali. Dan setelahnya.

Akagi merasakan satu sentuhan basah pada bibirnya. Lembut dan manis. Lalu, sebuah dekapan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kaga meraih pinggul Akagi dan mendekapnya erat. Sedang bibirnya telah lebih dulu menikmati bagian terbaik dari yang ingin ia nikmati dari Akagi.

Bagi Akagi ini jelas berbeda. Ia tidak sedang mencintai siapapun saat ini. Tapi, mengapa rasanya menjadi berbeda. Amarah yang tadi ingin ia luapkan, tertahan di ujung lidah yang kini tengah Kaga sentuh, juga dengan lidahnya.

.

 _"_ _Aku, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Akagi."_

Ah, kenapa disaat seperti ini, Akagi bisa mengenang kalimat itu. Membuat jiwanya bagai tersayat, dan air mata itu semakin deras membasahi wajahnya, juga Kaga.

Saat itu sore hari, gelap telah mengintip di kaki langit. Puluhan langkah mengabaikan mereka yang saling mengecup dinodai airmata. Namun, ratusan pasang mata menikmatinya. Kaga tahu, Akagi pasti akan menjadi miliknya.

 _"_ _Ibu, aku akan pulang bersama dengan putri kesayanganmu."_

* * *

Akagi, membuka matanya perlahan. Kelopak matanya terasa sedikit berat dari biasanya. Juga, matanya yang terasa perih karena tangisan. Pemandangan yang cukup berbeda dari apa yang ia temukan setiap pagi saat ia membuka matanya. Langit-langit kamar yang ia rindukan. Juga bingkai jendela yang tak ia miliki saat ia terbangun di apertementnya. Ini kamarnya. Kamar masa kecilnya.

Ditariknya, selimut yang berada di sisi lain tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh Kaga ia kenali tertinggal di sana. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalaman? Akagi kembali menutup matanya untuk berusaha melupakan.

Ini rumahnya. Akagi tidak mungkin bisa lupa. Perlahan, ia turuni satu persatu anak tangga yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ruang makan dan dapur. Ini sudah hampir tengah hari, dan ia tidak mendapati siapapun di dalam rumah. Tidak ada Kaga, tidak ada ibunya, juga ayahnya. Tapi, saat ia baru saja ingin meninggalkan ruang makan, sebuah dekapan menariknya dengan cepat.

"Ahhhh-" pekiknya tertahan.

"Kau sudah bangun, _nee-san_?" tanya Kaga yang kini tengah menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kepala Akagi. Sebelum wanita itu berbalik memandangnya, melepaskan dekapan yang menurutnya tertalu mengejutkannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kaga- _san_!" kesalnya memandang Kaga yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ibu di mana?" alih-alih menikmati betapa hangat pancaran yang ia dapat dari senyum Kaga yang terlihat jauh lebih berbeda seperti ini, Akagi malah membuang khayalnya ke kesadaran lain saat mengetahui tak ia temukan wanita tua itu untuk pandangannya.

Kaga menarik langkahnya mundur. Meraih kursi dan memainkan ekspresi wajahnya saat memandang Akagi, memberinya isyarat untuk duduk. Akagi menurut.

"Ada sedikit urusan yang harus ia kerjakan. Ayah yang meminta bantuannya. Jadi..." Kaga menggantung ucapannya, saat didapatinya Akagi memandangnya begitu lekat. Sedikit berbeda, dengan Kaga yang ia kenal di lingkungan kerja. Celana pendek yang hanya menutupi pangkal pahanya. Dan kaos oblong dengan lubang leher yang begitu besar. Sedikit memberi keindahan dari betapa putih kulit leher dan bahu Kaga untuk dinikmati.

"Kau mau makan apa, Akagi- _san_?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan Akagi tentangnya.

"Ah-" Akagi mulai kalut dengan kegugupannya. "A-apa saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar." Ucapnya berbisik pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Menggarut pipi kanannya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. Hanya untuk mematahkan pandangan Kaga yang kini balas memandangnya intim.

"Tidak pernah melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini?" Kaga tersenyum. Ditinggalkannya Akagi yang masih mencoba melarikan diri dari segala hal pemikirannya tentang Kaga. "Atau kau lebih ingin memakanku?" celotehnya ringan. Membuat Akagi kembali mengingat kecupan yang Kaga hadiahkan untuknya sore kemarin.

"Kaga- _san,_ " ucapnya lemah. Kaga menoleh.

Haruskah Kaga mengulangi? Seberapa besar perasaannya untuk wanita ini. Wanita yang kini hanya duduk menundukkan wajahnya. Sedang kedua tangannya saling bertaut di atas meja. Suasana berubah menjadi sedikit dingin dari sebelumnya. Sepi menguliti waktu yang berjalan di antara mereka. Kaga menunggu dengan sabar apa yang mungkin akan ia dengar keluar dari bibir yang ia nikmati senja yang lalu. Bibir basah yang membuatnya ketagihan untuk kembali beradu rasa. Dengan menyandarkan dirinya di sisi bar dapur, Kaga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sabar. Sambil memandangi kekasih hati yang belum diakui dunia untuknya.

"Tentang kejadian kemarin-"

"Tidak usah kau khawatirkan, Akagi- _san._ " Kaga dengan cepat memotong kalimat Akagi yang belum ia selesaikan. Membuat Akagi dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua.

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu." membuat Akagi menahan napasnya. Bukan itu yang ingin ia maksudkan. Apa Kaga salah menanggapi maksudnya? Ia sebenarnya tidak suka jika harus mengingat kesalahan itu dalam pikirannya. Bukan ingin mengulanginya, atau meminta lebih.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud." Akagi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Bunyi hentakan pergeseran kaki kursi itu membuat suasana jadi agak sedikit berbeda. Tapi Kaga tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu kan? Ini salah. Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kau memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dari yang orang berikan padaku. Seakan kau begitu ingin menelanjangiku. Pandanganmu liar, sikapmu pun terlihat begitu-" ucapan Akagi terhenti saat Kaga beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah kecil kearahnya. Sambil matanya masih tak mau lepas dari seorang Akagi yang harusnya ia hormati sebagai kakaknya, ataupun atasannya.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya?" Kaga tersenyum. "Kau mengetahuinya lebih cepat dari aku yang sama sekali tak tahu apa makna dari apa yang tengah kurasakan, begitu Akagi- _san_?"

Akagi terdiam. Ya, kenapa ia mengatakannya. Seakan ia ingin mengakui begitulah Kaga padanya.

"Aku membuang-buang waktuku untuk mempelajari apa makna dari perasaanku padamu, dan kau sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya." Kaga menghentikan langkahnya.

Kini, di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang wanita yang sedang ia inginkan. Tak lain adalah atasannya, dan juga kakak angkatnya.

"Dimana hati nuranimu, Akagi- _san_?"

.

Akagi, masih ingat betapa hangat pelukan pria-pria yang membuatnya sanggup terlena oleh gairah nafsu yang seakan ingin merampas kesadarannya. Ia akui, ia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang ia kandung saat ini. Kesalahannya membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Untuk itu, ia berusaha mendustai dirinya. Mengakui sendiri bagaimana ia tak menginginkan benih itu tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Sebenarnya hanya ia yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Akagi tahu ia salah. Membiarkan dirinya tak beralas, dan rela ditindih oleh pria-pria yang menginginkannya. Bahkan tanpa sebuah perkenalan, mereka sudah berakhir diujung nafsu. Bagi Akagi, cinta hanyalah sebuah mitos. Sebuah kesalahpahaman dunia, manipulasi cerdik antara perasaan dan ketidakberdayaan. Sudah sejak lama, Akagi menjadikan cinta sebagai mitos dunia. Sebuah legenda yang harusnya ditelan waktu dan tak lagi pernah menjadi sebuah kenangan.

"Ini menyedihkan." Akagi beranjak dari posisinya. Ditepisnya tangan Kaga yang menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. Ya, ini menyedihkan bagi orang yang menjadikan cinta sebagai sebuah mitos.

"Lebih menyedihkan mana Akagi- _san_?" meskipun begitu, Kaga tidak akan menyerah. "Antara aku yang mencintaimu. Atau kau yang lupa bagaimana caranya mencintai."

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Kaga tak pernah bisa memahami kenapa ia begitu ingin memberi Akagi pelajaran. Akagi menariknya jauh ke dalam kedamaian, menyelami betapa dalam makna cinta yang tengah ia rasakan. Akagi memberikannya berjuta rasa, sedih-senang, kesal-bahagia, apapun seluruhnya. Membuat wajahnya semakin menua karena senyum yang ia hadirkan.

Akagi memutuskan untuk tak lagi menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Rumah yang ia percaya sebagai tempatnya bertumbuh. Meskipun begitu, tak lagi ia rasa ada dendam yang harus ia tahan dalam hatinya. Ibunya telah memaafkannya, dan ia telah menyadari seberapa besar dosa yang ia lakukan, dan Kaga tak mau lagi memaksa.

"Biarkan saja dia begitu." Kaga menahan gerakan sumpitnya. Meski mulutnya masih berkerja untuk mengunyah. Suara ayahnya membuatnya terdiam. Mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul dalam suasana makan malam. Dan bercerita tentang Akagi yang kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah sekian lama.

"Dia telah dewasa, melakukan apapun yang dia mau adalah keputusannya. Akupun melihat dia baik-baik saja selama ini." Kaga kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Meraih _tempura_ yang masih terhidang cukup banyak di atas meja. Mungkin apa yang ayahnya ucapkan ada benarnya.

"Dan kau Kaga, rasanya sudah cukup bagimu bermain-main sebagai seorang bawahan. Jika Akagi tidak mau, kau bisa menjadi pewaris di perusahaan tempatmu berkerja."

Detik itu juga, rasanya untuk pertama kali Kaga sulit menelan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Kaga melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor lantai tempatnya berkerja. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia sanggup melepas sedikit kebahagiaan yang kini ia rasa sudah cukup dalam hidupnya. Menjadi seorang karyawan, memiliki rekan yang cukup mampu membuatnya nyaman. Juga atasan yang membuatnya merasa hidup. Akagi orangnya.

"Wow Kaga- _san._ Tumben kau sedikit telat pagi ini." Kongou langsung memberi sapaan saat Kaga sudah menunujukkan dirinya dalam ruangan. Dan hanya ia balas dengan senyuman.

"Apa Akagi- _san_ sudah datang?" Kaga meletakkan tas jinjingnya. Ditatapnya Kongou dan Kitakami bergantian. "Kalau tidak salah dia ada di ruangannya bersama dengan Shoukaku- _san._ " balas Kitakami seadanya. Belum Kaga berhasil menerjemah dalam otaknya, Kongou langsung mendahului dengan ucapannya. "Setelah sekian lama mereka terpisah, akhirnya bersama juga." Celotehnya dengan cengiran yang entah mengapa membuat jiwa Kaga tiba-tiba terasa kesal.

Diabaikannya panggilan Kongou yang masih menatapnya bingung. Juga Mutsu yang berpapasan dengannya. Sampai Kitakami mengangkat kedua bahunya bingung saat mendapati isyarat kebingungan Mutsu yang menatap dirinya.

Ruangan itu, lagi-lagi membuat rindu Kaga meluap. Didorongnya keras pintu itu dan mendapati Akagi dan seorang wanita yang sudah lama tak ia lihat kini menatap tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Maaf, bisa aku masuk." ucapnya tanpa menunggu balasan Akagi si empunya. Shoukaku langsung bangkit gugup memandang Kaga yang saat itu sama sekali tak berniat memandangnya. Hanya Akagi yang mampu menyedot semua perhatiannya.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku bersama dengannya, Shoukaku- _san_?"

Shoukaku mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kaga yang sudah duduk menggantikan posisinya tadi. Menatap Akagi dengan tatapan yang terlalu sulit ia alihkan.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kami bicarakan-"

"Ini perintah. Dari seseorang yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan ini. Shoukaku- _san._ "

Akagi melepas _blazer_ yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tak dibiarkannya matanya berpaling dari tatapan Kaga darinya. "Pergilah Shoukaku- _san._ Malam nanti temui aku di apertement-"

"Bahkan sampai subuh, kau akan tetap bersamaku." Kaga mematahkan perintahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?" Kaga kembali setelah menutup pintu ruangan Akagi. Kembali mendekati wanita itu yang kini sudah duduk di sofa putih ruangannya.

"Yang pasti tidak seperti hubunganku denganmu." Balas Akagi, meraih kotak kecil yang terlihat menarik perhatiannya terselip di antara bantalan sofa. Kotak rokok yang selalu ia sediakan untuk tetap ada di dalam ruangannya.

.

"Selamat Kaga- _san._ Pria tua itu memberimu hak untuk mewarisi perusahaannya." Akagi tersenyum, sambil digigitnya lirih filter rokok yang mulai basah oleh mulutnya, dan menyalakan api untuk membakarnya. Membiarkan kepulan-kepulan asap tercipta untuk menodai udaranya. Akagi sudah mendengarnya langsung dari Nagato akhir-akhir ini. Yang ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa begitu cepat. Bukankah itu artinya ia yang harus pergi dari sana? Ya, ia harus pergi sebelum statusnya yang telah disembunyikannya dengan rapi, akan terkuak.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolaknya, Akagi- _san._ Dan kenapa kau menutupi identitasmu sebagai anak dari-"

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Jika seluruh dunia tahu aku anak kandung dari seorang pemilik, apa kau pikir aku bisa tersenyum bangga? Aku tidak perlu itu, Kaga- _san._ " Akagi melepas kepulan asap yang jauh lebih besar dari kepulan-kepulan sebelumnya dari mulutnya. Seakan ia begitu menikmatinya. Tidak percuma ia menjadi dekat dengan Shoukaku, seorang wanita yang memberinya kehidupan lain meskipun itu menghancurkannya.

"Shoukaku- _san,_ apa kau penasaran dengannya?" Akagi merasa sesak jika harus menyebut nama itu keluar dari bibirnya. Setidaknya, wanita itu lah yang membuatnya menjadi semenderita ini. Kaga menunggu Akagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ekspresinya telah berubah menjadi senduh, ditatapnya langit-langit ruangannya dengan kepala yang menengadah ke atas. Sedang asap rokok itu mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Dia wanita yang kudapati mendesah dengan seorang pria yang dulu pernah kucintai."

Kaga, merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya semakin tak beraturan. Apalagi ketika sebulir air menetes dari ujung mata Akagi, dan jatuh melewati telinganya.

"Dan menarikku menjadi wanita sehancur ini." senyumnya lirih. Kesepian di antara mereka menjadi semakin dingin mencekam. Akagi tak mau peduli sedang bagaimana Kaga setelah mendengar penuturannya. Matanya masih tetap terpejam. Sedang sebatang rokok masih tersimpan dalam bibirnya. Sampai ia tak sadari Kaga sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kaga menarik sebatang rokok di bibir Akagi dengan cepat, melemparnya tak peduli kemanapun, sambil salah satu lututnya ia selipkan di antara kedua kaki Akagi yang ia paksa semakin terbuka, sedang kedua tangannya ia tumpuhkan di kedua sisi kepala Akagi di atas sandaran sofa, sambil menahan beban dirinya yang kini membiarkan wajahnya menatap wajah Akagi yang masih mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan. Akagi seketika membuka matanya saat ia merasakan Kaga sudah mengunci gerakannya. Dan yang ia dapati adalah, langit-langit ruangan terganti oleh pandangan akan wajah Kaga yang terlalu dekat padanya. Rambut-rambut Kaga jatuh menurut gravitasi, menyentuh wajah Akagi yang cantiknya tak terkira. Napas mereka saling beradu, tatapan mereka saling mengikat, dan Kaga berinisitif merasakan pahit rokok yang tersisa dalam bibir Akagi.

.

.

Akagi mendesah kecil saat ia rasakan, tangan Kaga sudah menelusuri dadanya yang terbusung. Melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang menutupinya. Menyentuhkan ujung jarinya kepermukaan kulit dada Akagi yang begitu lembut dan menagih. Sedang bibir mereka masih saling terpaut dalam basahnya birahi. Birahi seorng gadis muda akan seorang wanita hamil yang dicintainya.

 _"_ _Hentikan, Kaga-_ san. _"_

Ruangan itu masih sunyi oleh kata-kata, namun banjir oleh desahan manis yang tak sengaja lepas dari bibir si empunya. Akagi menarik tangannya untuk tetap menahan gerakan Kaga. Menahan tubuh gadis itu, pergerakan tangannya, juga segala tindakannya.

 _"_ _H-hentikan."_

Masih batinnya yang membantah segala tindakan Kaga padanya.

Lantas dibukanya matanya. Dan hanya Kaga lah yang menguasai pikirannya. Bibir mereka masih bertemu, bersentuhan dan basah. Saling berinteraksi sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang tiada duanya.

 _He-hentikan. Ini memalukan."_

Suara-suara dalam otaknya masih terus bersuara. Akagi merasa ini salah. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dalam hidupnya. Meski batinnya megutuk, tapi tubuhnya meminta lebih.

Kaga melepas kecupannya. Membiarkan bibir Akagi memerah karena tindakannya. Sedang Akagi langsung menutup matanya cepat saat Kaga kembali mulai menatapnya. Rasanya malu pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat itu, Kaga tersenyum. Di sentuhnya bibir basah Akagi dengan ibu jarinya, mengusap lelehan liur mereka yang menggenang di sana. Lalu ditekannya penuh dengan keintiman, seakan ia masih terlalu ingin menguasainya.

"Entah bagaimana Tuhan mengukir ragamu saat di dalam kandungan, Akagi- _san._ Yang aku temukan sekarang, kau benar-benar sebab dari segala dosa." Bisiknya tepat ke telinga Akagi. Sambil mengecup lembut si empunya. Memikirkan bagaimana tangan-tangan pria menyentuh kulit Akagi sampai membuat wanita ini hamil, membuat Kaga semakin ingin memilikinya seorang diri.

"Kaga- _san._ "

Untuk saat ini. Hanya itulah yang berhasil Akagi ucapkan. Pikirannya sudah tak lagi bisa sejalan dengan batinnya. Tubuhnya menguasai semuanya.

 _"_ _Entah bagaimana Tuhan membentuk jiwamu saat di dalam kandungan, sepertinya kau adalah jiwa yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menemuiku."_

Akagi memejamkan matanya.

.

.

* * *

NB : Hancur! Dan nyaris TIDAK DILANJUTKAN.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Bersama**

 **.**

Seharusnya bagaimana. Akagi diam tak bersuara. Tetesan air dari langit membuatnya terpaku dalam pandangan yang nanar dan tak berarti. Sedang di sisi lain, seorang gadis tengah terpejam mengukir rupa dalam kegelapan.

Pukul sembilan malam, langit Tokyo menangis mengundang sendu. Meski hening membelenggu kedua sisi jiwa, tapi suara hati menyerukan nada lain yang tak tersampaikan.

"Kau mau berdiri sampai kapan, Akagi- _san?_ "

Kaga membuka matanya. Rupa yang ia ukir dalam kegelapan, terbentuk menjadi nyata saat ia kembali menatap Akagi yang hanya diam mematung di sisi jendela.

"Diam!"

Hanya itu yang Kaga dapatkan. Arogansi yang terdengar begitu membara dari nada suara yang pertama kali ia pahami. Membuatnya tak ingin mematuhi perintah.

"Mulai lusa, aku adalah atasanmu. Akagi- _san._ Pantaskah kau memberiku perintah?"

Mendengar itu, Akagi menggeram.

Kaga mengangkat tangannya lembut. Menyentuh bahunya yang terasa perih dan ngiluh. Luka itu ulah Akagi, yang menolak ia sentuh pagi tadi. Luka gigitan yang membuat Kaga tersenyum miris karenanya. Luka berharga mungkin.

Karena itu dari Akagi.

"Hujan mungkin akan tetap turun sampai pagi,"

Kaga menarik tubuhnya bangkit. Berniat mengangkat kaki untuk kembali pulang.

"Ikutlah denganku pulang." Lanjutnya lemah. Ditatapnya bayangan tubuh Akagi yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Punggung yang indah.

Jiwa yang terpenjara.

"Aku akan menginap jika hujan masih bersikap egois." Suara Akagi membuat Kaga merasa sesak.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Balas Kaga lemah.

Akagi habis sabar. Menghadapi gadis muda dengan pemikiran yang masih tak bisa ia mengerti ini membuat kesabarannya mulai redup.

"Jangan egois Kaga- _san._ Jika kau mau pulang, lakukan saja. Ini tidak ada urusannya denganku kan?" kesal juga akhirnya Akagi. Membuat Kaga merasa ingin terus memandangi wajahnya yang kini sudah bisa ia nikmati sepenuhnya. Sebab sejak tadi, wanita ini hanya terus menghindarinya.

"Hujan kau sebut egois," Kaga melangkah pelan. Mempersempit jarak antara ia dan wanitanya. Dengan rupa wajahnya yang khas. Diam dan tenang. "Aku pun kau sebut egois," tujuh langkah yang ia tinggalkan membuat jarak di antara mereka mulai menyatu. "Lalu dirimu kau sebut apa?" dan langkah terakhir berhasil membuat Kaga mampu merasakan deruh napas dingin Akagi pada wajahnya. Mereka beradu tatap. Saling menantang dan tak mau kalah. Menggeram dalam batin.

Yang satu terlalu ingin, yang satu terlalu dingin.

Kombinasi yang begitu menyiksa semesta yang ingin menyatukan mereka. Sepertinya memang tidak mudah.

Kaga bisa merasakan jika Akagi mulai mengeraskan rahangnya. Wajah yang ia rasa begitu ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, Kaga tak mau kalah. Ya, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang bernilai, bahkan jiwanya pun sanggup ia berikan. Kurang bukti apa kesungguhannya selama ini ingin memiliki Akagi? Bahkan luka di bahunya pun tak membuatnya jerah.

.

Menggigitnya? Ah, Jika Kaga bisa mengulang masa pagi tadi. Dimana ia terus memaksa mencumbu Akagi, saat Akagi dengan jelas menyuruhnya berhenti. Tidak hanya bibir. Kaga bahkan menjalari leher Akagi, menahan gerakan kedua tangan mangsanya. Mengecupnya sana-sini. Menelanjangi dadanya. Membuat si wanita hamil itu hampir menjerit untuk meminta pertolongan. Untung saja ada celah bagi Akagi untuk memberi gadis itu pelajaran. Digigitnya bahu Kaga yang hanya itu lah yang ia bisa dapatkan. Membuat Kaga menjerit keras dan spontan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kedua tangan Akagi. Dan dengan napas terengah, Akagi hanya mampu memandang Kaga yang meringis kesakitan sambil meremas bahunya yang perih dan berdarah. Tak tega sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Suara jeritan Kaga memancing perhatian dari luar ruangan. Mutsu yang kebetulan lewat, mengetuk beberapa kali pintu ruangan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Sampai Akagi sendiri memberi perintah agar Mutsu tak berniat melangkah masuk dan memergoki mereka yang sedang dalam keadaan tak layak untuk memberi penjelasan.

 _"_ Maafkan aku. _"_

Bagaimanapun Akagi tetap tidak sengaja. Diraihnya lengan Kaga dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa. Sedang ia sendiri melangkah cepat mengambil sesuatu yang dingin untuk luka Kaga.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lagi penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa." Kaga meraih kaleng bir dari tangan Akagi. Sambil menatap mata wanita itu tulus. Wajah nyerihnya masih sangat jelas terlihat. Membuat Akagi merasa khawatir. "Mungkin ini bisa kujadikan kenangan karena telah nyaris memilikimu." Sambungnya menarik tatapannya. "Pakai bajumu. Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan karena berpenampilan seperti itu."

Sontak, Akagi langsung menunduk menatap tubuh atasnya yang tak lagi memakai kemeja yang sama dengan yang Kaga kenakan.

.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyiksa memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini. Suka cita, gelisah, kepercayaan diri, khawatir, sengsara dan ratusan jenis lainnya. Kenapa jadi sering terasa. Tatapan Akagi yang seperti ini mengapa membuat Kaga semakin ingin disiksa oleh perasaannya sendiri.

 _"_ _Kau mahkluk bedebah, Akagi-_ san. _Membuatku semalang ini."_

Kaga membiarkan hatinya menerjemah kesakitan perasaannya. Jutaan tetesan hujan di luar sana terasa berhenti bergerak hanya karena pandangan mereka serasa mampu menghentikan waktu yang membungkus dunia.

 _"_ _Penciptamu adalah maha terkutuk karena telah membentukmu seberkuasa ini, yang telah mampu mengendalikanku."_

Umpatan dan makian yang terdengar sunyi dan tak bernada, namun begitu nyata. Membuat tatapan mereka semakin mengikat. Jika ini sebuah panggung. Maka seluruh mulut akan menganga menunggu sebuah penantian menegangkan dari sepasang insan yang tengah bertarung dengan masing-masing pedang ditangan. Saling menghunus. Bersiap menusuk. Dalam wajah tergambar amarah dan kebencian. Namun dalam hati, merasa menahan rindu dan hasrat untuk saling memiliki.

Kaga dan Akagi.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Kaga- _san._ "

Tegas sekali. Akagi nyaris tak berkedip menatap ke dalam mata Kaga. Amarahnya melapisi wajahnya. Kaga takut? Tidak. Jika takut, jangan sebut ia Kaga. Ancaman seperti itu, tak pernah bisa membuatnya mundur meski seluruh dunia menyentuhkan ujung pedang di seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Akagi- _san._ "

Hanya hasrat sesederhana itu yang Kaga ingin ucapkan. Tapi tampaknya Akagi tak mau peduli.

"Menjijikkan." Ucap Akagi pedas. Mencintai seseorang yang tak layak kau cintai, bukankah itu menjijikan?

"Memang." Tak Akagi duga, Kaga membalasnya seperti itu. Tajam sekali mata Kaga menatap matanya. Tapi mengapa ia tak pernah merasa takut karenanya. "Mencintai seorang wanita yang tengah hamil oleh pria lain memang menjijikkan." Lanjutnya tak berpaling. "Tapi, apa dayaku?"

.

Cinta adalah kekejaman.

Seumur hidupnya, puluhan pria telah mengatakan itu berulang-ulang dihadapannya.

Cinta.

Cinta.

Cinta.

Kadang ketika ia terpejam.

Ketika ia tertawa.

Ketika ia bahagia.

Saat ia berpenampilan menarik.

Saat ia sukses dan sejaterah.

Saat ia kaya raya.

Bahkan saat ia mendesah.

Tapi baru ini ada seseorang yang selalu mengulang hal yang sama, berkali-kali disetiap keadaan dimana ia sedang marah, kesal, tak bersahabat dan menyebalkan seperti ini. Seorang perempuan pula.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kaga- _san_?"

Lupakan segalanya. Memelihara amarah disaat seperti ini tak ada gunanya jika menghadapi Kaga.

"Biarkan aku bersamamu."

* * *

Kaga merasa terhormat. Seluruh orang di perusahaan ini bertepuk tangan padanya. Di ruang aula yang begitu besar. Ratusan karyawan memandang pada satu pusat di atas podium. Seorang gadis muda dengan wajah yang khas dan juga senyuman yang khas baru saja diumumkan menjadi seorang presiden utama yang mengepalai seluruh divisi. Dan di sampingnya, tengah berdiri seorang pria tua yang sudah lama Kaga sebut sebagai ayah.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan masih saling menyahut. Sedang Koungo sudah sangat ingin berbicara.

"Aku tak menyangka selama ini jika Kaga- _san_ itu ternyata pewaris perusahaan ini." lanjutnya masih terheran-heran. Mereka se-divisi lebih memilih untuk berada di sudut ruangan. Kitakami, Musashi, Yamato dan yang lainnya juga berada di sana. Tak terkecuali Akagi yang memilih untuk berdiri di belakang mereka. Dan mau tak mau ocehan Koungo terdengar olehnya.

"Aku jadi takut mendapatkan masalah karena telah terlalu sembrono padanya. Aku pikir dia hanya seorang biasa." Bisik Kitakami tidak enak. Mengingat dulu ia sering menasehati Kaga yang ternyata sebenarnya orang dengan status yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Akagi melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Meski matanya memandang podium dan sorotan-sorotan lain di depan sana. Tapi ucapan-ucapan rekannya pun tak dapat ia hindari.

"Jika aku tahu kalau anak itu pewaris, aku akan lebih menjaga sikap saat berteman dengannya." Bisik Koungo penuh penyesalan.

"Beruntung sekali kita, pernah menjadi temannya. Apa ia akan tetap menjadi Kaga kita setelah menjadi presiden nanti?" tak terduga juga, kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Musashi yang sebelumnya tidak begitu peduli dengan apapun tentang Kaga.

Ditengah pembicaraan tak berarti itu, ditengah riuh-riuh sambutan penuh senyuman di dalam ruangan itu, akhirnya Akagi memutuskan untuk berlalu. Ada atau tidak adanya ia di sana pun mungkin tak ada artinya. Ia hanya seorang manajer dari divisi yang tak begitu berpengaruh. Apalagi saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan tentang pewaris yang membuat jiwanya merasa tak pantas.

"Mau kemana, Akagi- _san_?" belum sempat melangkah, Akagi sudah mendapati Shoukaku memanggil namanya. Membuat semua orang disekitarnya secara langsung menatap matanya. Ada Koungo, Kitakami, juga yang lain di divisinya. Yang menjadi rekan sedivisinya. Bagi Akagi, tatapan mereka ibarat sebuah sorot lampu yang membuatnya lebih ingin bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan. Memaksanya untuk menghindari silaunya.

"Aku lelah." Ucapnya datar. Sampai membuat Koungo tak ingin memandangnya. Sedikit takut jika Akagi sudah berekspresi seperti itu.

"Kaga- _sama_ berpesan akan mengundang divisi kita untuk merayakannya sore ini. Ia berpesan padaku kau juga harus ikut." Ucap Shoukaku lembut.

Akagi menatapi wajah rekan sedivisinya satu persatu. Membuat mereka tanpa perintah langsung menunduk takut. Ya, Akagi memang terkenal dengan auranya yang entah mengapa begitu kuat menekan aura lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Membuatnya merasa begitu mengerihkan.

'Kaga- _sama'_ katanya? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Dan divisi 'kita'? Akagi mengulangnya dalam hati. Ucapan Shoukaku yang seharusnya tak begitu penting ia pikirkan.

"Tidak ada perayaan. Aku benci keramaian."

Setelah mengatakan penolakannya. Akagi melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi dari sana. Membiarkan semua orang hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. Akagi memang begitu. Shoukaku pun tahu seberapa keras keteguhan wanita itu.

"Dia memang keras kepala. Cari mati. Padahal ini kebaikan hati Kaga- _sama_ untuk mengundangnya. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghormati orang lain?" celetuk Koungo asal. Hingga Kitakami dengan cepat menegernya dengan satu senggolan kecil ditubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu?" seru Yamato menatap Koungo sedikit selidik.

"Semua orang sudah memanggilnya begitu, mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Koungu datar.

* * *

Ucapan selamat yang membosankan. Perayaan yang membosankan. Senyuman yang membosankan. Perhatian yang membosankan. Akagi tidak pernah suka merasakannya. Lebih baik meninggalkan semua aroma kemewahan itu dan kembali ke ruangannya. Membereskan sisa pekerjaan yang masih bisa ia kerjakan sebelum waktu habis kerja memaksanya kembali ke jalan pulang.

.

Meski apertemen ini kecil, Akagi tidak mau peduli. Pulang dan membuka pintu, lalu mendapati keadaan rumah yang luar biasa berantakan pun adalah hal yang masih ingin ia rindukan. Tidak apa, begini saja cukup. Perasaan hangat seperti ini pun sudah mampu membuatnya merasa masih memiliki nurani sebagai manusia. Itu artinya ia masih bisa merasa.

Akagi memunguti beberapa potong pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu membereskan beberapa benda yang merusak pandangannya. Disingkirkannya perlahan, dirapikannya sebisanya. Hingga menjadi layak kembali. Sedangkan beberapa potong pakaian pria itu, ia sampirkan di atas sofa lain yang kosong di hadapannya.

Akagi memilih untuk duduk. Seragam kerja yang menyiksa, itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Diselidikinya setiap sudut ruang tamu yang membuatnya berhasil mengenang masalalu. Ruangan ini masih tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan bau nya sekalipun. Sunyinya malam membuat Akagi termenung dalam jangka waktu yang tidak singkat. Meski lama kelamaan suara desahan itu merusak kilasan masalalu yang ingin ia ulang.

Tidak perlu heran jika desahan itu menjadi hal yang paling membosankan dalam pendengarannya. Apertemen ini memiliki dua kamar. Satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk si penghuni kamar tempat dimana desahan itu berasal. Teriakan penuh nafsu. Kata-kata kotor yang telah sangat biasa Akagi dengar. Sekilas, Akagi kembali memandang potongan kain pria yang tadi ia kumpulkan. "Tak pernah ada habisnya." Bisiknya dalam hati.

Ah sudahlah. Akagi tak begitu ingin peduli. Rasanya malam ini ia begitu lelah. Tidur mungkin akan memulihkan seluruh kepenatan rasanya. Baru saja ia berniat untuk berhambur melangkah ke pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan dari pintu utama mengaggetkannya.

Bukan kaget karena siapa gerangan orang yang datang berkunjung ke tempatnya? Pasti bukan tamunya. Apa mungkin tamu-

Belum selesai memikirkannya. Suara ketukan itu lagi-lagi terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Begitu keras. Kasar. Penuh pemaksaan. Membuat Akagi merasa terganggu juga. Apalagi saat ini waktu sudah cukup larut. Akagi memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi hal lain lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Sialan! Siapa yang membuat keributan kampungan seperti itu?!" Akagi sudah mendapati pintu kamar lain dalam ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang gadis muda yang tinggal dengannya. Dengan hanya ditutupi kain tipis. Ia melangkah kesal ke arah pintu utama. Mengabaikan Akagi yang masih diam pada posisinya. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba, sedang asyik bercinta. Suara bising menggangg klimaksnya.

"Pakai dulu bajumu. Fubuki-san."

Gadis ini memang tak begitu peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kesal sudah menodai jiwanya. Mana lagi ia mau peduli.

"Apa _nee-chan_ pikir aku bisa lebih lama membiarkan bedebah ini membuat keributan saat aku membuang waktu untuk memakai pakaianku?" ucap gadis itu tanpa memandang. Terus melangkah dengan kesal sambil menarik pintu untuk terbuka. Dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sudah memasang tampang kesalnya di sana.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat Akagi menjadi ingin tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kaga. Yang tak habis selidik menelusuri pandangannya pada tubuh gadis di depannya. Tanpa busana? Apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kamar apertemen ini?

Fubuki semakin kesal. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tuan rumahnya siapa?

Sedang di pintu utama Fubuki sedang menerima tamu yang masih tak Akagi ketahui. Di dalam, Akagi mendapati pria seumurannya keluar dari kamar Fubuki. Hanya dengan lilitan kain tipis untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Dan melangkah mengabaikan Akagi yang memandanginya datar.

"Dimana pakaianku?" tanyanya mencari.

Akagi tak menjawab.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan penampilan seperti itu di tempat Akagi- _san_?" Tanya Kaga cepat tanpa membuang waktu. Tujuannya hanya ingin menemui Akagi. Tidak yang lain. Mendapati gadis itu hanya diam. Kaga memaksa untuk masuk.

"Aku ingin masuk." namun langkahnya tertahan oleh penolakan Fubuki yang langsung mendorong tubuhnya. Membuat mereka saling memandang penuh kekesalan.

"Apa aku memberimu izin untuk masuk?" tanya Fubuki angkuh. Merasa kesal, Kaga menahan sabarnya. Perempuan ini terlihat begitu hina berpenampilan seperti ini di hadapannya.

.

"Sial sekali hari ini. Padahal aku baru beberapa kali keluar." Akagi mendengar ocehan pria itu. Sambil mengenakan pakaiannya di tempat yang sama dimana ia menemukannya. "Permainan Fubuki- _chan_ tak lagi sebaik dulu. Dia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Membuatnya begitu mudah dimasuki. Tidak ada rasa." Ucap pria itu dengan sentuhan terakhir pada penampilannya. Ditatapnya wajah Akagi sesaat sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa kali ia bercinta di sana, baru ini rasanya ia bisa puas memandangi Akagi yang selalu menjadi bahan perhatiannya. Mungkin, bercinta dengan wanita ini akan jauh lebih menggigit jika dibandingkan dengan Fubuki.

Mungkin.

.

"Tidak kau berikan izin pun aku akan tetap masuk." kesal juga rasanya. Gadis ini membuatnya membuang banyak waktu. Ia sudah sangat ingin menemui Akagi. Sangat.

.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Akagi yang sama sekali tak begitu peduli pada kehadirannya. Tatapan penuh nafsu. Gairah liar dan bejat. Akagi begitu mengerti arti tatapan ini. Sangat mengerti apalagi saat pria itu sudah meraih tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berniat untuk bercinta denganku?" tanya pria itu tak tahu malu. Mendekati Akagi yang hanya diam tak bereaksi. Pria berengsek. Akagi rasa itu adalah sebutan yang paling cocok ia berikan untuk pria ini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda. Saat dulu, awalnya dengan cara seperti ini juga ia berakhir dengan nafsu oleh pria-pria yang tidak ia kenal. Apa karena Kaga sudah lebih dulu mengusik jiwanya. Sentuhan Kaga jauh lebih diinginkannya dari pada sentuhan dari pria ini. Padahal yang namanya seks, sama saja.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Akagi lebih dekat. Seperti diberi kesempatan untuk datang, pria itu tak lagi segan untuk menarik tangan Akagi yang satunya lagi lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi. Akagi sudah menahan gerakannya.

"Sebelum aku membunuhmu. Pergi dari pandanganku." Ucapnya menepis tangan pria itu. Bukannya takut, sang pria semakin berselera. Iblis mana yang dengan mudahnya tobat hanya dengan ancaman dan kata-kata.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" bisik pria itu dengan seringaian nakalnya. Ia semakin bernafsu saja dengan penolakan Akagi. Tatapan amarah Akagi membuat libido-nya naik entah karena apa. Ditariknya Akagi dengan satu sentakan keras, terlambat diantisipasi. Akagi sudah terhempas di atas sofa. Membuat pekikannya merajai ruangan. Belum ia selesai merasakan rasa sakit karena hempasan di tubuhnya. Pria itu sudah menindihnya paksa. Memaksanya.

Semakin bersemangat saat Akagi menolaknya begitu keras. Menghindari bibir kotor itu menyentuh kulitnya. Akagi bertahan.

.

"Kau tetap tidak boleh-"

Ucapan Fubuki terhenti saat pekikan Akagi sampai ke telinganya. Kaga pun sama. Bersamaan mereka menoleh ke dalam ruangan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu. Langkah kaki mereka pun berhamburan menuju ruang tamu. Mendapati Akagi tengah berusaha melindungi dirinya.

Fubuki marah.

Kaga? Dunianya seakan lenyap saat melihat pria itu menyentuh Akagi-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berengsek!" Fubuki kesal setengah mati. Ditariknya tubuh pria itu menjauh dari tubuh Akagi. Memukulinya tak peduli. Sedang Kaga. Amarahnya telah berada diambang batas. Diraihnya sebuah _helmet_ yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kemudian, sudah jelas siapa yang akan ia targetkan dalam amarahnya kali ini. Sedang Fubuki sudah berhasil menarik bajingan itu menjauh dari tubuh Akagi, dan memukulinya habis-habisan.

Kaga melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

.

"Hentikan Kaga- _san!_ "

Hampir saja terlambat. Jika Akagi tidak cepat menahan Kaga dan menariknya. Sudah Akagi pastikan, mungkin pria itu akan terkapar dengan lumuran darah di kepalanya.

Suara Akagi juga menghentikan amukan Fubuki. Dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebelum amarah Kaga kembali menyala. Akagi memberi perintah agar Fubuki menyeret pria itu keluar.

Kaga tidak terima. Berusaha keras ia menepis tangan Akagi yang menahannya. Dan mengejar pria itu. Tapi tidak tega rasanya melepas genggaman Akagi dari miliknya.

Sampai pria itu menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Fubuki menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Ditatapnya wajah Akagi yang kini hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kaga. Amarah Kaga begitu membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Fubuki mendekati mereka berdua. Tapi Akagi mengabaikannya. Ditariknya Kaga untuk ikut ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Fubuki yang terlalu menyesal karena kejadian ini.

.

Di dalam kamar. Kaga membantu Akagi melepas pakaiannya. Ada satu luka yang terbentuk di lengannya. Luka goresan yang membuat Kaga merasa bersalah.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya peduli.

"Sebenarnya kalian terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Dia hanya menghempaskanku kasar dan membuatku menjadi hilang kendali." Ucap Akagi menatap luka ditangannya bergantian dengan wajah khawatir Kaga.

Kaga akui, amarahnya memang begitu tak terkendali saat melihat pria tadi menindih Akagi. Meski ia tahu Akagi pun bisa mengatasinya. Hanya saja suara pekikan Akagi tadi membuatnya menjadi sangat takut.

Tapi, Kaga bersyukur jika Akagi merasa baik-baik saja. Dan juga. Rasanya ini pertama kali Kaga berada dalam kamar Akagi. Bau tubuh Akagi begitu mendominasi. Akagi meninggalkan Kaga di posisinya. Sedang ia bangkit meraih pakaian tidur untuk malamnya.

"Selamat untuk perayaanmu, Kaga- _san._ " ucap Akagi tanpa memandang. Dan karena ia tak memandang. Ia pun tak menyangka jika Kaga sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Dan mendekapnya penuh rasa rindu.

"Ayo mandi bersama." Bisiknya pelan tepat ke telinga Akagi. Membuat mata Akagi membulat sempurna. "Bekas sentuhan pria itu, masih tertinggal di kulitmu." Lanjutnya penuh makna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : "Bekas sentuhan pria itu, masih tertinggal di kulitmu." /Dibaca : Hanya aku yang boleh meninggalkan bekas sentuhan dikulitmu./

Udah saya bilang Hiatus. Trus ada yang nge-LINE minta dilanjut. Ya, saya coba. Asal besok-besok dia jangan nge-LINE minta dibuatin anak, saya gak bisa janji.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Apa cinta memang terasa seperti ini? Selalu ingin merindu. Selalu ingin menatap dan beradu bersama.

Apa cinta memang seperti ini? Perasaan bergelora tanpa pemicuh, meletup-letup merenggut sadar.

Apa cinta memang seperti ini?

Cinta yang bagaimanapun, nyatanya Kaga tidak begitu paham kenapa rasa ingin memiliki Akagi menjadi hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya. Setiap ia melihat, ia ingin menyentuh seluruh jejak kulit putih miliknya; yang ia cinta. Suara napas Akagi adalah keindahan nada yang berirama dalam memori jiwanya. Tatapannya, ketidakpeduliannya, kesinisannya.

Kaga menyukainya.

Gadis muda itu sudah begitu dalam terjatuh pada jeratan yang sama sekali tak Akagi sengajakan. Namun begitu, meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terjatuh, Kaga tak ingin bangun. Ia terlena dengan kesakitan akibat hatinya yang sudah tertahan di dasar jurang.

Dan jurang itu adalah Akagi.

Seperti bagaimana yang Kaga rasakan dihari-hari yang lalu, seperti itu juga ia merasakan hal yang sama dihari yang sekarang. Ia tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan semua rasa yang berlomba-lomba mengisi nuraninya. Jika itu memang karena Akagi, mungkin itulah yang diinginkannya. Akagi memberikannya kehangatan dari sikap dinginnya. Memberinya cinta dari tatapan bencinya.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Kaga saat Akagi balas memandangnya. Tidak ada hal yang paling ia rindukan saat Akagi membuka bibir membalas pertanyaannya. Semua hal yang harusnya tidak terlalu ia perhatikan, kini adalah kegiatan yang paling ia minati. Gerakan bibir Akagi yang memberinya sedikit sensasi yang tidak ia mengerti. Gerakan tangan Akagi yang membuatnya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saling mengerat milik bersama. Rasanya, Akagi tiada dua dalam pikiran Kaga.

Semua pikiran itu menghambati kesadaran Kaga, rapat-rapat dan pertemuan yang ia hadiri tidak akan berjalan lebih baik jika Akagi ikut serta. Tapi, jika Akagi tidak ada, pun sama saja. Bisa-bisa ia melarikan diri dari ruang rapat dan menyeret Akagi untuk ikut serta.

Meskipun hubungan mereka masih seperti apa adanya. Apa adanya karena Akagi memang tak pernah mengharapkannya. Tapi Kaga tidak akan pernah menyerah. Selalu menyempatkan diri masuk sembunyi-sembunyi ke divisi Akagi.

Ke ruangannya.

Mendapatinya.

Merindukannya.

Saat jam makan siang, dimana mungkin dominasi karyawan telah berkurang. Atau saat senja, dimana kegiatan ataupun rutinitas telah diistirahatkan.

Dan saat-saat seperti itu, kewarasan Kaga diuji. Tidak akan lelah otak Kaga berpikir bagaimana caranya menyentuh Akagi lagi dan lagi. Menguasainya, merengkuh nikmat yang Akagi miliki pada tubuhnya.

Wanita dewasa dengan fisik yang tak ternilai oleh kata-kata.

Dan saat Akagi mulai tahu, beginilah Kaga, saat itu juga Akagi menyadarkan dirinya jika berdua dengan Kaga adalah hal yang paling berbahaya dan mengancam hidupnya.

Untuk itu, Akagi langsung menahan Kaga masuk ke ruangannya. Tepat setelah Kaga baru saja memberi tanda kehadirannya di pintu masuk ruangan Akagi. Di sana juga, Akagi berdiri menghadang langkahnya.

Keangkuhan yang Akagi perlihatkan dari tatapannya, membuat Kaga semakin bergairah. Bentuk rahang yang mengeras seakan memberi tanda keseriusan dari sikapnya-Akagi, membuat Kaga ingin menerkamnya.

Ruangan itu kosong, tepatnya ruangan divisi sudah tak lagi berpenghuni. Akagi pun tahu, semua ruang para manajer telah hening selain ruangannya. Mendapati kebiasaan Kaga yang selalu dengan sesuka hati menyelinap menemuinya, memberi Akagi pelajaran dari pengalamannya.

Kaga tak tersenyum, tapi ada satu kebanggan yang ia simpan dalam hatinya. Ditatapnya Akagi yang telah memandangnya penuh penolakan. Dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan untuk memberi tanda 'dilarang masuk' bagi Kaga, atasannya. Sedang tangan satunya ia sandarkan di sisi pintu.

"Aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Kaga, menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan.

"Bodoh rasanya jika aku terus membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam ruanganku tanpa kepentingan apapun." Respon Akagi datar. Tatapan menantang yang Kaga suka.

"Tapi, aku menggajimu untuk itu," Kaga melangkah mendekat. Sedang Akagi pantang untuk mundur. Wajah mereka saling menatap dengan jarak yang cukup sempit, bagian yang Kaga suka. Menikmati wajah itu dari jarak sedekat ini, adalah hal yang paling ia suka.

"... untuk menghormatiku." Lanjut Kaga dengan gerakan yang sensasional, dengan bisikan penuh mistis yang bisa membuat Akagi mengkhianati detiknya untuk menerjemah tindakan Kaga. Sampai pada satu titik, ia merasa kecolongan sebab Kaga sudah menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang terjuntai, memainkannya dengan beberapa gerakan jari, lalu mengecupnya bak seorang pangeran yang sedang terpesona pada aroma musim kawin dari setiap helai rambut sang budak nafsunya.

Bukan kah Akagi terasa cocok dengan sebutan itu?

Akagi menarik dirinya cepat dengan satu langkah mundur sebelum akhirnya Kaga merelakan helaian rambut itu berlalu dari jangkauannya. Aroma yang sekejap merangsangnya telah menjauh bersama sang pemilik. Membuat Kaga terkekeh berniat untuk menyembunyikan imajinasi liarnya.

Ia bersumpah, Akagi harus menjadi miliknya. Jika tidak, maka dirinya lah yang harus menjadi milik Akagi.

Harus.

.

Akagi sudah duduk sebelum Kaga duduk di hadapannya. Meski bukan sifatnya, tapi Akagi harus mengakui jika Kaga memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi lawannya.

Melarikan diri untuk terlihat lebih paduli pada hal lain di sekeliling Akagi, kecuali parasnya, maka Kaga mengambil satu pertanyaan dari apa yang sedang ia lihat di atas meja di antara mereka. Sebuah berkas yang sedikit kacau dan laptop _silver_ milik Akagi.

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" tanya Kaga mendekat. Jika membahas masalah pekerjaan, Akagi tidak pernah menampilkan penolakannya jika tahu-tahu Kaga sudah duduk di sisinya. Mendekat padanya, padahal setidakpengetahuannya, Kaga menyempatkan diri memandanginya.

Kaga tersenyum.

Wangi tubuh yang ia kenal, sudah ia masukan ke daftar 'ALL ABOUT AKAGI' -harus memakai huruf kapital, sudah menjadi hal yang paling ia mengerti. Selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri melihat Akagi seperti ini. Jika Kaga masih bisa mengingat, pengecualian ruangan ini, Akagi tidak pernah melepas _blazer_ dan juga dasinya. Hanya di sini kau bisa melihat sisi Akagi yang seperti ini, dan itulah kenapa Kaga suka mengunjunginya. Bertemu dengan Akagi di ruang rapat, berbeda rasa dengan menemuinya di sini. Ia akan menjadi sangat bengis jika ia sudah menjadikan dirinya yang berlagak seperti seorang manajer, sedang di sini, seperti yang terjadi saat ini, Akagi sebenarnya lebih lunak dari yang orang-orang pikir.

Akagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaga, matanya fokus pada monitor laptop di hadapannya. Mereka berdua lebih memilih duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai beralas dari pada di atas sofa, lebih nyaman memosisikan diri seperti ini untuk bekerja, dari pada di meja kerja sendiri, menurut Akagi.

"Ohya, hanya kau yang belum menyerahkan _review_ perbulanmu padaku Akagi- _san. A_ pa ada masalah?" tanya Kaga mengingat. Kalau tidak salah, memang hanya Akagi yang belum menyerahkan _review_ -nya. Berisi seluruh laporan perbulan yang ia rangkum dari keseluruhan laporan para bawahannya.

Akagi menggeleng pelan, meski tak menatap ia yakin Kaga merespon gerakannya dengan menjadi sebuah jawaban. "Shoukaku- _san_ memiliki sedikit masalah dengan laporan yang dia berikan padaku." bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak usah terlalu memaksa bekerja terlalu keras untuk itu, kau masih punya waktu seminggu lagi untuk menyerahkannya padaku."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Akagi melayangkan pandangannya pada Kaga dengan tatapan heran. Tumben sekali gadis muda ini tak begitu ingin memancingnya dengan usilan-usilan kecil. Biasanya Kaga lebih suka mengulas apapun hal yang tidak Akagi inginkan. Meski Akagi juga tidak tahu pekerjaan ini mengusiknya atau tidak.

"Baiklah," Kaga meraih laptop Akagi dan menutupnya tanpa dosa. "... berhenti bekerja dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Senyum Kaga manis memandang Akagi dekat. Tapi Akagi rasanya tidak begitu gampang takluk dengan kekuatan senyuman itu. Masih melihat Kaga yang sibuk merapikan meja yang baru ia tinggal, Akagi melangkah ke meja kerjanya dan membenahinya. Lalu, setelah selesai, ia meraih _blazer-_ nya dari sandaran kursi kekuasaannya, mengenakannya perlahan sambil terus mendengar Kaga yang mulai berbicara.

"Kau lebih cantik tanpa benda itu Akagi- _san._ " tangan Akagi tidak jadi muncul dari ujung lengan _blazer-_ nya. Gerakannya terhenti sejenak sambil menatap Kaga tidak suka. Tatapan yang selalu Kaga nikmati. Jika detakan jantungnya bisa bersuara, ia yakin kata-kata cinta untuk Akagi pasti akan selalu terdengar, sampai detakan jantungnya terhenti dan semuanya menghilang.

"Menjijikan." Bisik Akagi kesal. Didorongnya kembali tangannya yang sempat bersembunyi di lengan _blazer-_ nya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan yang lainnya. Sedang ia tak tahu, Kaga sudah berdiri di dekatnya, dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi memandangnya.

"S-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" kesal Akagi kaget. Jaga-jaga jika sebenarnya Kaga adalah jelmaan alien yang berparas rupawan. Rupawan? Akagi akui, detik yang baru saja berlalu membuatnya hampir terlena karena wajah yang damai itu begitu dekat memandangnya.

Kaga tidak ingin membuang waktu. Sayang sekali jika tubuh indah Akagi, terutama belahan dada yang selalu ia intip secara terang-terangan itu, tidak akan terlihat lagi saat Akagi mengenakan _blazer_ nya. Ia selalu suka kemeja putih itu jika tak terkait, ia suka pemandangan itu. Sangat suka. Ditatapnya mesum dada Akagi yang untungnya masih belum Akagi rapikan. Ia sangat suka tempat itu. Apalagi saat Kaga berhasil meraih tepi barisan kancing kemejanya dan memperjelas sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas ia lihat di sana, lalu setelah cukup melihat, ia tersenyum.

"Sudah empat hari, ternyata susah hilang ya." Tanyanya dengan senyuman usil. Akagi, menyangkal sebuah kehangatan yang terasa sudah ingin menguasai pipinya. Ditutupnya dadanya cepat dengan kedua tangannya. Sialan, anak ini benar-benar mesum ternyata.

"Kau berengsek Kaga- _san._ " kesal Akagi berpaling. Mana mungkin bisa hilang jika Kaga menggigitnya sekeras itu. Empat hari yang lalu, tanda kecupan yang benar-benar berlebihan. Akagi hampir mengamuk saat Kaga dengan sengaja melakukannya. Padahal ia sudah sekuat tenaga menghentikan Kaga melakukannya. Mengingat itu saja membuatnya kesal.

Sampai Akagi lagi-lagi kecolongan kewaspadaan, sata tahu-tahu Kaga pun sudah mendekap erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Merinding seketika Akagi merespon dekapan itu, ini sudah berlebihan. Ini sudah sangat berlebihan.

"Itu kulakukan sebagai tanda kepemilikanku terhadapmu," bisik Kaga tepat di telinga Akagi. Suara yang lembut, bagai nyanyian surgawi. Terkadang, Akagi memang bisa lepas kendali karena hal-hal yang tak ia sangka datang dari Kaga.

"Aku bukan milikmu." Kesal Akagi mendorong Kaga dengan bahunya. Dekapan terlepas dan Akagi berbalik agar bisa ia pandang wajah orang yang telah berani mengatakan hal yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang berhak memiliki dirinya. Siapapun. Meskipun itu Kaga sekalipun.

"Wow. Benarkah?" seru Kaga seakan ia sangat antusias dengan pandangan Akagi yang ia tahu bermakna kemarahan. Akagi sepertinya telah berada dalam tahapan serius kali ini, jadi Kaga merasa ia tidak boleh salah uccap jika Akagi tidak mau memarahinya lebih besar nanti.

"Jadi kau milik siapa, Akagi- _san_? Setiap kali kutergoda memikirkannya, aku benar-benar penasaran siapa saja pria yang telah menandaimu di sana, di masa lalumu." Jika Akagi ingin membawa pembicaraan mereka ke tahap yang serius, Kaga pun menantangnya.

"Berhenti berbicara padaku seperti itu Kaga- _san_!" Akagi mengepal. Kenapa Kaga sangat ingin melihatnya marah. Terkadang ia memang tak pernah bisa paham apa maksudnya. "Dewasalah sedikit jika kau ingin berkata-kata." Kecamnya dengan intonasi yang tidak main-main. Ada kemarahan dari setiap desahan napasnya, bisa Kaga pastikan itu. Tapi, Kaga tidak pernah takut menghadapinya. Jika hanya kemarahan seperti ini saja Kaga sudah gentar, bagaimana jadinya jika Akagi menambahkannya dengan percikan cinta? Sepertinya Kaga harus berlatih menjadi seorang _masokis_ demi Akagi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau yang mengajariku bagaimana caranya menjadi dewasa," Kaga meraih kembali tubuh Akagi dan mendekapnya, memandangnya, mengintimidasinya, mengamatinya. Begitu intim, begitu dekat, begitu takjub seakan ia ingin menghitung berapa helai bulu yang tumbuh indah di kelopak mata wanita ini. Tangan satunya ia angkat untuk menyentuh dada Akagi sekali lagi. Ya Tuhan, Kaga begitu ingin memiliki wanita ini. Dosa apa ia dimasa lalu sampai Tuhan menghukumnya seberat ini. Perasaan yang ia rasakan kepada Akagi begitu teramat berat. "Wanita tiga puluh dua tahun dengan fisik yang mampu membuat tiga raja berperang demi mendapatkannya, seperti kisah kerajaan lama. Oke berlebihan," Kaga tersenyum. Hembusan napasnya bisa Akagi hirup; wangi yang sama yang pernah ia sentuh. "Wanita dewasa tiga puluh dua tahun dengan rupa sepertimu pasti punya banyak pengalaman, bagaimana jika kau membagikan satu pengalamanmu denganku? Pengalaman bercinta paling indah dalam hidupmu." Terkutuklah Kaga yang tidak lagi mampu menahan gejolak nafsu dalam dirinya.

Senja yang mereka tinggal sudah mengawali malam. Lautan cahaya memapar di seluruh kota. Kaga begitu terbuai dengan sebuah komposisi yang Akagi punya, tubuhnya, harumnya, tatapannya, penolakannya, Kaga bersumpah demi pencipta, ia ingin memangsa wanita ini.

"Lepaskan aku. Kau sudah gila." Kesal Akagi yang sebenarnya tak bisa ia kendalikan sepenuhnya. Tatapan Kaga tadi bagai tangan-tangan nakal yang telah melucuti kehormatannya. Bisa gila Akagi jika disentuh oleh gadis ini lama-lama.

Ruangan ini telah sunyi sejak tadi, pelajaran yang telah Akagi pelajari adalah jangan bersama Kaga berdua, jika tidak ingin dalam bahaya. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini, yang bisa membuatnya mengulang setiap ingatan mereka berdua. Dengan kepala yang memanas, Akagi mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Kaga yang tiada padam untuknya. Meraih tas jinjingnya dan melangkah pergi. Ia ingin melawan nurani, ia tidak kuat diperlakukan seperti ini. Kaga benar-benar serius ingin menelanjanginya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Bisik Akagi sebelum ia memisahkan dirinya dari Kaga. Alangkah indahnya, sosok Akagi yang malu-malu seperti itu adalah hal yang Kaga suka. Tidak, semua tentang Akagi adalah kesukaan Kaga, semuanya tidak terkecuali.

Kaga tersentak cepat saat ia menyadari jika Akagi meninggalkannya. Sepertinya ia susah bangun dari imajinasinya jika ia sudah memikirkan Akagi. Sebelum Kaga beranjak, tidak lupa ia memindahkan laptop milik Akagi yang tadi belum selesai ia rapikan. Ke atas meja kerja Akagi, meletakannya di sana.

Kaga mengamati sebentar sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun saat pintu baru saja ingin ia tutup, suara dering ponsel bergema dari dalam ruangan. Kaga terperanjat, karena ponsel itu jelas bukan miliknya.

.

Di sisi lain, Akagi menghitung langkahnya pelan, sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang tak ia duga. Kenapa ia merasa sungguh tak berdaya atas Kaga. Kelancangan gadis muda itu merusak tata caranya berpikir. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Marah pun rasanya percuma. Langkah kakinya yang pelan itu, menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor. Bukan tipenya berjalan seperti itu, tapi karena Kaga masih belum menyusul, ia melakukannya.

Setelah pertengkaran Fubuki dan pria di apertemennya, Akagi mendapat perlakuan berlebihan dari Kaga. Awalnya ingin bertanya tentang luka yang ia dapat, lalu berlanjut ke hal lain, lainnya dan lainnya lagi. Hingga Kaga sudah begitu kurang ajar melakukan apa saja terhadapnya. Malam itu, Kaga memaksanya untuk mandi bersama. Juga memaksanya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi, bukannya berpikir lurus dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, Kaga malah menelusuri setiap kulit tubuh Akagi yang tak beralas dengan jarinya. Memberikannya sensasi yang lama ia rindukan.

Terakhir, ia lupa sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukan hubungan seksual. Mungkin sebelum akhirnya ia tahu jika ia sedang hamil. Atau seminggu sesudah ia mengetahuinya. Akagi lupa. Yang pasti jelas sebelum Kaga hadir dalam hidupnya.

 _Mereka tak melakukan hal lebih setelahnya, karena insiden Kaga dengan kasar menikmati lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang sialnya sangat ia rindukan._

 _Di dalam lautan busa, mereka bercumbu mesra. Akagi ingin berteriak agar Kaga melepaskannya. Tapi, bibirnya tak berani bersuara. Kecupan Kaga, jilatannya di sekitar kulit lehernya benar-benar mampu menjatuhkan keyakinannya. Sekejap saja, Akagi menyerah. Dibukanya kedua kakinya mengangkang lebih lebar agar tubuh Kaga bisa menyelip masuk di antaranya. Digenggamnya surai-surai Kaga dan mengeratnya sekuat tenaga. Menahan desahan yang ingin ia tahan dari bibirnya. Kaga mengecupi lehernya, turun ke dadanya, bermain dengan lidahnya, di sekitar atas payudaranya. Akagi bisa gila jika Kaga melakukan itu tepat di atas putingnya, sayangnya Kaga tidak melakukannya._

 _Kaga tahu kenikmatan yang Akagi rasakan. Tapi keinginannya untuk memberi rasa cinta yang tampak atau lebih tepatnya tak terbantahkan adalah tujuannya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mengecup kuat permukaan kulit payudara atas Akagi, perlahan kecupan itu merangsang; bisa Kaga rasakan dari seberapa erat Akagi menjambaki rambutnya. Tangan Kaga pun tak alpa untuk meremas payudara Akagi yang satunya._

 _Akagi sangat sensitif terhadap rangsangan, sangat. Kaga masih fokus pada bibirnya di sana, juga terkadang lidahnya menyapu-nyapu lembut permukaan kulit yang telah ia kunci dalam bibirnya. Dengan was-was yang menipis, Kaga pun menandai Akagi di sana._

 _Akagi terpekik kaget, saat ia tahu Kaga akan melakukannya. Didorongnya Kaga kasar saat itu, "He-hentikan Kaga-san! Jangan tinggalkan bekas apapun di sana-AHHH!" Kaga menggigitnya._

 _Tidak sengaja. Kaga tidak sengaja. "Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kesal Akagi mendorong kepala Kaga sekuat mungkin dari payudaranya. Dan dengan kepala panas, Akagi memandang tanda merah itu di payudaranya._

 _Kaga tersenyum dengan cengirannya. "Ayolah! Mungkin dua hari sudah hilang." Tawa Kaga sebelum suara tawa itu menghilang karena Akagi langsung mengguyurnya dengan air tepat di wajahnya._

 _Kaga terkekeh._

 _Ia tertawa._

 _Rasanya bahagia melihat Akagi berhasil ia perdaya._

 _"_ Tsundere. _" Batin Kaga melihat Akagi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar mandi._

.

.

"Jadi kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan seks?"

Tiba-tiba saja Akagi tersadar dari lamunannya tentang asal muasal tanda yang ia terima di dadanya. Pelakunya kini telah muncul di depan mata. Akagi tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Kaga terdengar selain langkah kakinya sendiri, tadi. Apa Kaga sebenarnya adalah alien yang tengah menyamar untuk mengincarnya? Mungkin saja. Jika ia ingin semuanya tidak lagi masuk akal. Benar. Bukankah semenjak Kaga datang di kehidupannya, semuanya sudah menjadi tak masuk akal?

"Apa maksudmu?" Akagi menjawab ketus, menarik pandangannya dari wajah Kaga yang kembali seperti biasa. Tidak begitu menyebalkan, juga tidak begitu memesona. Tapi cantik. Akagi bisa gila jika ia terus membanding-bandingkan ekspresi wajah Kaga.

"Tentang pembicaraan orang dewasa," Kaga mengangkat kedua bahunya, mendorong Akagi sedikit sekedar ingin menggodanya, dan ia tersenyum, manis. "... dan tentang pengalam seks yang paling berkesan." Lanjutnya menunggu.

Akagi jadi menyesal telah mengingat malam empat hari lalu dengan gadis ini. Tapi, kenapa juga ia harus mengingatnya. Ia membenci kehadiran gadis pemaksa ini.

"Itu bukan pembicaraan orang dewasa." Kusut Akagi meninggalkan Kaga dengan langkah besarnya, menuju lift.

Kaga hanya tersenyum kecut karenanya. Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pendam tetang Akagi.

Kecemburuan.

Benar, Kecemburuan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Saya enggak tanggung jawab.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Akagi menolak Kaga mengantarnya dengan mobil. Padahal Kaga memaksanya begitu keras. Tapi bagi Akagi, lucu sekali jika ia harus diangkut dengan mobil padahal jarak kantor dan tempat tinggalnya hanya berjarak 1-2 kilometer. "Itu jauh Akagi- _san. D_ an lagi pula kau sedang hamil." Runding Kaga memberi tawaran. Tapi Akagi tetap keras kepala, "Ngesot saja pun bisa." Kesalnya bicara sendiri.

"Apa? ngesot? Bahasa apa itu?" tanya Kaga penasaran.

Kaga tahu Akagi memang tidak sepenuhnya berbicara padanya. Tapi ia mendengar ucapannya, dan juga ada kata yang tidak ia tahu berarti apa. Akagi beralih-alih, mengambil pikir untuk menjawab. Canggung juga rasanya jika Kaga ingin tahu sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak begitu penting dibahas.

"Tidak. Tidak apa. Aku juga tak tahu itu artinya apa." seru Akagi melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah melewati tempat di mana Kaga memarkirkan mobilnya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan jika ia mendengar bahasa aneh itu dari Fubuki.

"Kau yakin tidak tahu artinya? Tapi itu kedengaran memiliki arti yang besar, Akagi- _san._ " Kaga penasaran. Diikutinya langkah Akagi di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Akagi memandang Kaga yang kini larut dalam kata yang tak sengaja ia perdengarkan. Menampilkan sisi manis Kaga yang lain. Malam itu, meski angin berhembus cukup dingin, tapi Akagi merasa hangat.

"Ngesot... ngesot.." Kaga mengulang-ulang.

"Ngesot.. ngesot.. bahasa yang aneh, apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu artinya?" tanyanya sendiri. Dan kembalilah Akagi memendam kesal saat Kaga begitu ribut dalam pikirannya.

"Lupakanlah. Kau membuatku gila!" rengek Akagi frustasi.

.

Tiba di depan pintu apertemen sederhananya. Tepat pukul sembilan malam. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di perjalanan hingga waktu terasa begitu cepat berjalan. Tetapi, Akagi tidak begitu menyesal karenanya. Kaga mengintip isi apertemen Akagi. Mungkin ia ingin singgah sebentar, jadi Akagi berinisiatif menawarkan minuman, tapi Kaga menolaknya. Tidak biasanya. Akagi jadi memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Ini, kau melupakannya tadi." Kaga mengeluarkan ponsel yang ia temukan berdering tadi, menyerahkannya pada Akagi dengan tak berekspresi.

"Ah, terimakasih. Aku lupa." Ucap Akagi berterimakasih.

Akagi bingung, kenapa Kaga jadi sekelam ini memandangnya. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar kan? Biasanya pun jika bertengkar, Kaga akan datang padanya lagi dan lagi tanpa ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Tapi, kali ini Akagi merasakan ada tatapan yang begitu nelangsa dari gadis itu. Apalagi saat ia menolak diri untuk masuk ke apertemennya. Kaga menunduk pamit sebelum berpisah dari Akagi, tidak membalas lambaian Akagi, padahal sebelumnya ia begitu semangat melakukannya. Akagi tertegun saat punggung itu menjauh dari sana.

Ada yang berbeda.

Kenapa begitu cepat.

Apa ia salah bicara tadi? Apa ia menyinggung perasaan Kaga? Mereka baik-baik saja tadi selama perjalanan. Kaga masih terus mengusilinya dan ia masih saja terus kesal. Kaga yang baru saja Akagi saksikan adalah Kaga yang berbeda.

.

Akagi masuk ke kamarnya. Fubuki belum pulang dan ia memilih untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Selesai mandi, hal-hal tentang Kaga kembali menghantuinya. Kenapa di saat terakhir tadi, Kaga begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya ia jadi khawatir. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa ia menyimpan rasa khawatir pada Kaga? Gadis itu menyebalkan, sering membuatnya marah, buang-buang waktu jika harus mengkhawatirkannya.

Akagi meraih ponsel miliknya di atas nakas. Mengamatinya sekilas karena ponsel itu terlihat tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk bangkit menuju tempat pengisian daya. Sudah ia duga, ponselnya kehabisan daya. Dinyalakannya kembali ponselnya, menunggu sesaat dan beberapa pemberitahuan muncul bersamaan.

Namun pemberitahuan yang terakhir membuat Akagi tertegun cukup lama, berpikir. Ada satu nama kontak yang tak terjawabnya. Mungkin Kaga sempat melihat nama kontak itu saat ponsel itu ada bersamanya.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Akagi melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Hari yang harus ia tutup dengan perasaan kalut, semoga Kaga tidak mempertanyakannya di kemudian hari. Dan kenapa ia jadi begitu takut Kaga menjauh darinya. Sikapnya tadi saja sudah membuat Akagi merasa kehilangan.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

"A-aku minta maaf Akagi- _san._ Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan."

Kaga menarik tangannya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk meraih pintu masuk ruangan Akagi. Dari yang terlihat, ada beberapa orang yang sedang berada di ruangan Akagi kini. Terdengar jelas kalimat itu dalam pendengaran Kaga yang kini hanya diam di depan pintu ruangan. Membiarkan beberapa mata mengabaikannya di sana. Seorang direktur utama atau presiden direktur tengah diam di depan ruangan salah satu manajer bawahannya.

Kaga melipat kedua tangannya. Masih di posisinya, meski tidak ingin, samar-samar ia mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Kaga- _sama_!"

"Kaga saja cukup." Balas Kaga cepat saat mendapati Kitakami tengah mendapatinya berdiam di posisinya. Kitakami menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Memandangi Kaga yang entah mengapa bisa berada di sana. Dengan alasan yang masih tersimpan tentunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya heran. Kaga menyentuh dagunya berpikir. "Apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanyanya tenang.

.

 **Terdesak**

 **.**

"Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memperingatkanmu setiap saat. Yang aku inginkan, surat pengunduran dirimu sekarang juga."

Ada tangisan di sana. Jelas sekali ada tangisan. Seorang gadis bahkan rela menundukan badannya. Merendahakn harga dirinya untuk menunjukan seberapa menyesal ia. Tapi, yang ia hadapai, Akagi tidak begitu ingin memasang tampang untuk mengasihani.

Kaga, membuka pintu ruangan Akagi dengan tenang. Kehadirannya membuat empat orang yang berada di ruangan Akagi menghapus air mata cepat. Salah seorang dari mereka bangkit dari posisinya.

Akagi menoleh sekilas, memandang Kaga yang sudah melangkah mendekati mejanya. Lalu, ia palingkan lagi dan memilih untuk mengabaikan keempat jiwa yang sedang berurusan dengannya. Mengamati beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

"Kalian pergilah." Bisiknya terdengar berat. Mau tidak mau, semua orang di sana, kecuali Kaga mengangkat kaki dengan berat hati dan gejolak hati yang tertahan.

Akagi, adalah seorang manajer paling menakutkan yang perusahaan itu miliki. Perilakunya sudah terkenal ke seluruh divisi. Dibawa rumor dan disamarkan oleh kenyataan.

"Kau baru saja memecat mereka?" tanya Kaga tenang. Memilih duduk di antara sofa kosong, dan memandang Akagi diam. Sedang yang ditanya, tidak menjawab. Sekalipun ia ingin, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal bibirnya untuk berucap. Emosinya masih meluap, dan ia tidak ingin sesuatu membuatnya semakin sensitif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini belum jam makan siang."

Bukankah sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kaga untuk menerobos masuk ruangan Akagi saat makan siang atau saat jam pulang kerja. Melihatnya di jam seperti ini, terlalu tidak biasa dan semakin menyebalkan. Apalagi sampai memergokinya memecat para bawahannya.

"Tentang Shoukaku-san."

Akagi bergeming.

Jemarinya berhenti bergerak menorehkan tinta di atas kertas dokumennya. Mendengar nama Shoukaku, membuatnya semakin resah. Sedang Kaga masih diam di tempatnya.

"Laporan yang kau berikan padaku, tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang berlaku." Bisik Kaga mengambil langkah untuk memandang hampa sesuatu yang terasa samar di hadapannya. Pada jam-jam seperti ini, ruangan Akagi terasa jauh lebih berbeda dari biasanya ia berkunjung. Terasa lebih mencekam entah karena apa.

Kaga tidak pernah merasa sesesak ini di dadanya. Sesak bukan karena rasa bahagia yang meluap seperti apa yang ia rasa jika ingin memandang wajah Akagi yang telah ia sebut cinta. Sesak ini terasa seperti ingin menghancurkan segalanya yang ada di hadapannya. Memutuskan batasan yang terasa begitu kuat menahan kepuasan nuraninya. Ini menyiksa karena rasa marah yang begitu kuat mengendalikannya.

Akagi, bukan sekedar manajer yang bertanggung jawab di bawah pimpinan Nagato sebagai direktur divisi tempat ia bernaung. Sebenarnya, posisi ke-manajer-an Akagi sudah selalu diperhitungkan untuk ditetapkan sebagai bagian ke-direktur-an langsung. Sebab, posisi Akagi bertanggung jawab pada seluruh direktur divisi, bukan hanya Nagato. Hanya saja, Akagi selalu menolak canangan itu.

Akagi merelakan waktunya untuk berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah tahu semuanya akan seperti ini. Nagato telah memperingatkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Juga telah membicarakan kepadanya langsung tentang keberadaan Shoukaku yang jelas tengah mengancam tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang manajer. Tapi, merasa percaya diri, Akagi akan mempertanggungjawabkannya.

"Akan kuperbaiki lagi." bisik Akagi, kembali meraih pena yang ia letakan. Menoreh beberapa tulisan dan tandatangan untuk beberapa data yang harus disetujuinya.

"Pecat dia."

Akagi terdiam.

"Semua kesalahan adalah karenanya. Kenapa kau memecat keempat orang itu saat semua kesalahan adalah ulah Shoukaku?" Kaga bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah mendapati Akagi yang mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Dia tidak bersalah." Teriak Akagi kesal.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!"

.

.

Kaga tidak tahu kenapa. Selama beberapa hari ini, Kaga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kekesalan hati selalu muncul saat memikirkan kenapa Akagi mau begitu keras memperjuangkan Shoukaku. Masih ingat, bagaimana menyesalnya Nagato saat datang menyerahkan laporan bulanannya pada Kaga. Dengan menunduk, Nagato melaporkan beberapa masalah yang ia hadapi. Dana yang mereka gunakan tidak seimbang dengan apa yang telah mereka hasilkan. Laporan dari beberapa karyawan pun membuat semuanya semakin tak berkesinambungan.

Meski Kaga bertanya, bagaimana tanggapan Akagi mengenai masalah ini. Selaku yang bertanggung jawab atas kemajemukan keuangan divisi, Nagato hanya mengatakan bahwa ia-Akagi sedang mengusahakan.

Untuk itu, Kaga sendiri lah yang turun tangan. Meski ini bukan bagian dari tugasnya. Tapi ada panggilan jiwa yang mengatakan jika ia begitu penasaran. Bukan hanya karena Shoukaku yang tidak lain adalah orang yang bersangkutan. Juga karena Akagi yang menurut Nagato selalu merasa tidak menjadi dirinya jika berhubungan dengan Shoukaku.

Cemburu? Jelas. Kaga cemburu. Demi alasan apa Akagi memperjuangkan Shoukaku. Demi hubungan apa Akagi merusak jalan pikirnya. Membela Shoukaku dan menjerumuskan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah sebagai korban.

 _"_ _Dia bukan jenis orang yang seperti itu. Menurutmu karena alasan apa dia bisa menjadi orang seperti sekarang? Dia selalu menjadi pribadi yang profesional dan jujur. Adil dan mengedepankan kebijaksanaan. Dia sangat bertalenta sebagai pemimpin. Tapi, jika sudah menyangkut Shoukaku, aku pun tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Dia menjadi berbeda."_

Tidak usah Nagato beritahu. Kaga pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Jika ada orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan perangai Akagi yang dinilai kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Itu karena Akagi lebih mementingkan keadilan dari pada apapun. Kaga rasa ia telah bisa melihat kepribadian Akagi yang seperti itu. Meskipun, pada dasarnya, Akagi bukanlah orang yang tidak berperasaan.

Tapi, kenapa hal seperti itulah yang membuat Kaga merasa tersiksa. Jika demi Shoukaku ia bisa menjadi dirinya yang lain. Membohongi dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tidak untuk dirinya-Kaga juga. Kaga merasa cemburu. Ia ingin Akagi juga memperjuangkannya seperti Akagi memperjuangkan Shoukaku. Selalu melihat ke matanya. Selalu menyebut namanya. Selalu merasa ada yang kurang jika tidak merasa kehadirannya. Kaga ingin ia dianggap oleh Akagi. Dirindukan, diinginkan dan dianggap berharga. Bagaimana caranya. Bagaimana caranya agar Akagi hanya menaruh perhatian padanya. Kaga tidak rela Akagi memedulikan orang lain. Siapapun. Kaga ingin menjadi bagian dari napas yang Akagi butuhkan. Menjadi hangat yang Akagi perlukan. Kaga ingin menjadi segalanya bagi Akagi.

Menjadi segalanya.

Lalu kenapa, Akagi tidak pernah ingin tahu apa yang sedang Kaga rasakan? Cinta yang Kaga rasakan berubah mejadi cemburu yang mengiluhkan tulang. Kaga tidak mungkin bertahan lama karena rasa cemburu itu. Ini masih Shoukaku. Belum lagi fakta lain tentang berapa banyak sebenarnya orang yang menaruh hati pada Akagi.

"Akagi- _san._ " Kaga meraih tubuh Akagi yang melemah. Mereka melewatkan banyak waktu untuk bersitegang. Tidak tahu mau membela siapa. Karena tidak tahu siapa yang mau dibenarkan.

Akagi mengabaikan keberadaan Kaga yang merusak kendali dirinya. Ia benci mengakui jika ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lebih banyak. Shoukaku memang salah. Ia tahu. Tapi ada alasan yang lebih penting untuk membela Shoukaku di depan Kaga jika Kaga pun rasanya tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan merusak tata cara saat Akagi memimpin bawahannya.

Akagi tak menepis rangkulan Kaga yang menariknya dalam dekapan. Di sisi jendela kaca yang bisa memamerkan seberapa padatnya kota Tokyo terlihat. Mereka berdiri. Menyimpan kekalutannya masing-masing. Kaga tidak ingin bertindak kasar. Meski ia tahu, Akagi pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Akagi untuk jujur padanya karena Akagi terpaksa. Ia ingin Akagi yang datang padanya. Menceritakan segalanya yang ia rasakan. Karena dengan begitu, Kaga merasa dianggap berharga.

"Aku percaya padamu."

.

* * *

.

Memutuskan untuk percaya. Segala hal tentang Kaga kini merenggut jalan pikir Akagi. Pikirannya tak fokus bekerja. Laporan yang ia selesaikan dikembalikan Kaga oleh seorang perantara.

Akagi menoleh pada langit Tokyo yang terlihat dari ruangannya. Senja tengah mengintip menertawai jiwanya. Kenapa, rasanya kini Senja begitu menakutinya. Sudah dua hari Kaga tidak berkunjung ke ruangannya. Biasanya saat senja menyapa, Kaga akan muncul dengan seringaiannya. Terlepas itu seringaian menyebalkan atau membuat rindu. Akagi selalu dihadiahi kehadiran Kaga oleh senja.

Tapi kini, dua senja membuat Akagi merasa takut. Ditatapinya pintu ruangan yang begitu sunyi mencekam. Tiada nada yang bergetar di jiwanya. Kenapa pintu itu tidak juga terbuka. Kenapa Kaga tidak juga datang mengunjunginya. Apa Kaga benar-benar marah? Atau apa ia yang benar-benar telah membuatnya kecewa?

Akagi menelusuri koridor gedung itu dengan langkah tertatih. Ini sudah cukup malam untuk tetap berada di sana. Bahkan beberapa ruangan telah dikunci oleh penjaga. Tidak mungkin tetap menunggu Kaga yang mungkin tak lagi ingin mengunjunginya. Kenapa rasanya ada yang hilang. Kenapa rasanya begitu diabaikan.

Ruangan Kaga, berjarak dua puluh dua lantai di bawah lantai ruangan Akagi. Yang jika dipikir-pikir, hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukan perjalanan sejauh itu hanya untuk menemui seseorang dengan alasan yang tidak begitu penting. Akagi baru menyadari, saat di dalam _lift_ , ketika memandangi panel berisi tombol-tombol angka setiap lantai. Kenapa Kaga melakukan hal sebodoh itu hanya untuk menemuinya.

Ya, hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya.

.

Pagi ini ada beberapa pertemuan yang harus Akagi hadiri. Pencanangan visi dan misi di bulan awal pada perusahaan adalah kebiasaan wajar. Setiap manajer akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan direktur divisi masing-masing. Sangat wajar. Tapi bagi Akagi, menghitung sudah berapa lama ia tidak memandang Kaga, membuat pagi-paginya merasa begitu berat. Masalah Shoukaku, ketidakhadiran Kaga membuat pikirannya terasa penuh dan terbebani.

Nagato mengusulkan, Akagi tidak perlu hadir jika ia merasa kurang enak badan. Mendapati Akagi yang terlihat lemah tak berdaya membuat Nagato keberatan. Berpikir jernih, Nagato menghubungi beberapa direktur bagian yang menaungi kinerja Akagi. Hingga kabar-kabar ketidaksehatan Akagi terdengar sampai ke telinga Kaga.

"Aku bisa sendiri Mutsu- _san._ "

Akagi menolak niat baik yang Mutsu berikan padanya. Seharian ini, Akagi hanya menetap dalam ruangannya. Menolak semua laporan yang harus ia tandatangani. Menolak kehadiran siapapun bahkan Nagato yang berniat mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Kelemahannya membuktikan cela kekalahan yang begitu ia benci dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak mungkin bisa membiarkanmu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini." ucap Mutsu lagi penuh kekhawatiran. Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi tubuh Akagi. Padahal ruangan sudah sedingin ini. Akagi tetap tak mengindahkan niat baik rekannya itu. Kekeraskepalaan yang selalu Kongou katakan memang bukanlah isapan jempol semata.

Kepala batu. Si Ratu es. Dan suka mencari mati.

Bukankah begitu? Akagi.

Akagi masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berdenyut, suhu badannya begitu tinggi dan ia merasa tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Dengan napas yang begitu berat, membuat Mustu begitu iba.

"Tolong panggilkan Shoukaku menghadap padaku." ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Dia-"

"Aku mohon Mutsu- _san._ Panggilkan dia."

Mutsu membuka pintu ruangan Akagi. Mendapati Nagato dan Shoukaku yang menatapnya khawatir. Sejak tadi, Akagi memberi perintah untuk membawakan Shoukaku padanya. Tapi, Nagato mencegah hal itu terjadi. Mungkin karena ingin membiarkan Akagi untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan pekerjaannya saat kondisi tubuhnya seperti itu. Karena sekeras apapun Nagato menyuruhnya untuk pulang, Akagi menolaknya. Dan niat untuk menyembunyikan Shoukaku pun rasanya percuma.

.

Shoukaku membuka pintu ruangan Akagi khawatir. Rasa takut dan ragu menuntunnya melangkah. Diliriknya Akagi yang masih memejamkan mata. Tarikan napasnya bahkan begitu berat terlihat.

"A-akagi- _san._ " bisik Shoukaku ragu-ragu.

Mendengar suara Shoukaku sudah mengisi ruangannya. Akagi pun membuka matanya.

Kini, mereka duduk berhadapan. Ruangan itu begitu dingin. Shoukaku meliputi dirinya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sedang Akagi hanya mencoba untuk memeriksa beberapa berkas di atas mejanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikanmu ijin untuk melakukan ini. Shoukaku- _san._ "

Dengan sisa tenaganya. Akagi meletakan beberapa dokumen tepat di hadapan Shoukaku. Di atas meja. Dengan pandangan yang membuktikan, dalam keadaan lemah sekali pun ia tetap masih bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Shoukaku sempat menahan pekikannya beberapa saat setelah hentakan pada meja itu terdengar. Bergidik ngeri sebab Akagi sudah terlihat begitu ingin memangsanya.

"A-aku hanya-"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan. Aku tidak akan memecatmu meskipun kau sengaja melakukannya!" potong Akagi cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari perusahaan ini! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin menderita!" Shoukaku benar-benar ingin mengalahkan kekejaman Akagi padanya. Pandangan yang begitu ingin memakannya. Shoukaku tidak suka. Sungguh tidak suka. Ia benci Akagi. Sangat benci wanita ini. Rasa marah dan ketidakberdayaan itu meluap tanpa ia sengaja.

Disingkirkannya dokumen yang baru Akagi serahkan. Melemparnya dengan tepisan tangan pada permukaan meja dan membiarkan semuanya berantakan. Ditatapnya Akagi dengan uraian airmata yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyerah. Tidak berdaya dan tidak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa. Akagi mengekangnya. Akagi membuatnya menjadi serba salah. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan melihat raut wajah Akagi yang begitu marah. Bercampur dengan kelemahan yang menderah tubuhnya. Dengan langkah cepat dan detakan waktu. Shoukaku keluar dari ruangan.

Seluruh mata, memandang Shoukaku dengan penuh keheranan. Ia berusaha berlari, menyamarkan pandangan orang-orang akan airmata dan kegelisahaannya yang terurai. Tapi tetap saja, semua orang telah memandangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik-bisik di ruang divisi menambah kebisingan.

"Kenapa setiap orang yang keluar dari ruangannya selalu menangis."

"Benar-benar menyeramkan."

"Lebih baik jangan berurusan dengannya."

* * *

Kaga duduk di kursi ruangannya. Senja menggodanya untuk berpikir bagaimana Akagi sekarang. Hanya berhari tak memandang wanita itu membuat Kaga sulit bernapas. Kabar pagi tadi membuat Kaga menjadi semakin khawatir. Semoga Akagi baik-baik saja. Tapi, jika baik-baik saja, kenapa ia sampai tidak datang ke beberapa pertemuan?

Apa kesehatannya memburuk?

Atau karena kehamilannya?

Memikirkan itu, sekejap saja membuat Kaga panik. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Seakan senja menginginkan, Kaga mengatur langkah menemui Akagi di ruangannya.

Selama perjalanan langkah kaki. Kepulangan karyawan adalah hal yang paling sering Kaga dapati. Ya. Ini sudah hampir malam. Senja bahkan telah melambaikan tangan. Apa mungkin Akagi sudah pulang? Jika ia sakit, harusnya ia pulang saja lebih awal. Kaga menghentikan langkahnya untuk berpikir. Apa ia punya hak untuk merasa khawatir? Apa Akagi menginginkan perhatiannya? Memikirkan kehadirannya? Bukankah Akagi selalu membencinya? Ia tidak lebih penting dari Shoukaku. Tidak pernah dianggap lebih berharga dari Shoukaku. Kaga telah kalah saing. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menyerah.

Tapi rasa rindu itu meletup bagaiman bara api yang membakar segalanya. Ia rindu Akagi. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Akagi bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Masalah yang Shoukaku perbuat tidak akan mempengaruhi perusahaan. Tidak semenakutkan itu. Meski Kaga yakin Akagi pun tahu, tapi Kaga lebih yakin jika Akagi tidak menerima kesalahan sedikitpun. Membuat semua kesalahan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

 _"_ _Apa kau merindukanku Akagi-_ san? _Karena aku sangat merindukanmu."_ Kaga membatin.

"Ya, dia menangis."

Kaga tak sengaja mendengar isu-isu itu memenuhi pendengarannya. Di perjalanan tanpa tujuan yang membuatnya melangkah di sepanjang koridor. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Akagi. Mungkin Akagi memang sudah pulang. Dua orang karyawan, sedang berbicara disepanjang langkah mereka dari arah berlawanan. Kaga tidak begitu dikenal di seluruh perusahaan untuk kalangan karyawan tingkat rendah. Jadi tidak masalah sebanyak apapun ia melangkah, tidak akan ada yang akan mengenalinya.

"Shoukaku itu keras kepala juga ya? Bukankah dia paling tahu Akagi- _san_ kalau marah bagaimana." Lanjut bisikan lain yang kini berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

Akagi dan Shoukaku?

Bagaimana mungkin Kaga bisa berdiam diri kali ini. Semua hal yang telah terjadi telah mendobrak batas kesabarannya. Lagi-lagi Shoukaku dan Akagi. Apa nilainya rindu yang ia simpan untuk wanita itu, jika ia tidak segera memberitahu bahwa ia memang sangat peduli padanya.

Langkah Kaga berubah cepat. Di ujung koridor sana, pintu ruang divisi Akagi telah tampak. Semoga ia masih bisa mendapati Akagi. Jika pun tidak lagi ia dapati, ia telah memutuskan untuk menemui Akagi di kediamannya.

Sunyi.

Lampu telah padam. Secepat itu? Kaga menelusuri setiap jejak dalam ruangan dengan hati-hati. Mungkin Akagi memang sudah pulang. Sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran di ruangan ini. Tapi pemikiran Kaga langsung berubah saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mengisi pendengarannya.

Ada orang-

"Kaga- _san!_ " Kaga memandang orang itu dalam gelap.

"Akagi- _san._ Akagi- _san_ dalam kondisi lemah!" Ucapnya khawatir.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tadi aku sudah mau pulang. Sudah tak ada lagi orang di ruangan ini. Tapi ada sesuatu milikku yang ketinggalan. Aku kembali lagi dan berusaha mengambilnya. Saat itu aku mendengar ada suara orang yang mungkin sedang muntah. Aku berusaha mendekat. Akagi- _san_ sedang terduduk di atas lantai dengan menutupi mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya. Aku takut membantunya. Aku takut dia marah padaku. Jadi, dengan bodohnya aku pergi dan mematikan lampu. Takut dia melihatku memergokinya. Kemudian, aku jadi merasa khawatir. Aku kembali lagi ke sini, ingin menolongnya, dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan-"

"Sudah diamlah!" teriak Kaga panik.

Kongou terus menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Alasannya. Dan rasa takutnya. Juga mungkin kepedulian yang ragu dalam dirinya. Kaga meraih tubuh Akagi yang telah berada dalam pelukannya. Mengiringnya untuk berbaring di atas sofa. Dengan sudut mata yang masih bisa melihat bayang Kongou yang diam penuh penyesalan di sekitarnya. Kaga rasa ia sudah keterlaluan dengan membentak Kongou seperti itu. Tapi, ia pun benar-benar panik.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini salahku. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Akagi- _san._ " ucapnya menunduk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit panik. Kau bisa pergi. Biar aku yang menanganinya. Dan..." Kaga menatap wajah Akagi yang begitu malang. "Terimakasih." Lanjutnya takut.

.

Suhu badan Akagi tidak lagi terasa begitu hangat. Akagi mengakuinya. Dengan keadaan lemah, ia berusaha membuka matanya. Yang ia dapati hanya kegelapan yang samar. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap juga tidak terlalu terang. Akagi bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan. Jika ia tidak salah, ini masih ruang kerjanya. Mendapati diri terbangun di ruang kerja membuat Akagi berusaha mengingat segalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ada suara yang mengisi keingintahuannya. Suara Kaga. Siapa lagi. Akagi menoleh cepat ke sisi lain, dan di sana lah ia mendapati Kaga yang tengah berdiri memandangnya.

Bahagia.

Sungguh, betapa hangat dan bahagia Akagi mendapati wajah itu tersenyum padanya.

Sesuatu yang awalnya hilang darinya kini telah ia temukan. Apapun itu, Akagi merasa ada yang telah diambil dari hidupnya saat Kaga tak menemuinya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan segalanya terasa telah dikembalikan hanya karena senyuman itu terlalu bersinar di dalam gelapnya ruangan.

"Kaga- _san._ " bisik Akagi yang ingin sekali mendekapnya.

Sangat ingin.

"Aku kembali." Bisik Kaga menahan rindunya.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: dua puluh dua lantai? Lebay amat -_-


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Kaga akui, tidak mudah baginya untuk berpaling. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk memiliki rasa yang bisa memicuh kebencian akan Akagi dalam hidupnya, ia tidak bisa. Akagi, dengan keberadaannya yang Kaga tahu tak wanita itu sengaja, bisa membuat Kaga menjadi Kaga yang berbeda.

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan berharap.

Bagaimana pedihnya cemburu dan pengabaian.

Kaga bisa merasakan segalanya.

Akagi, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih hidup. Ada tawa dan kesedihan jika ia mulai mengakui bahwa Akagi penuh akan rasa yang silih berganti muncul dalam benaknya.

Kaga sungguh terjerat akannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Akagi mungkin tidak begitu menyadari, rasa tertahan Kaga akannya malam ini benar-benar sedang berada di ambang batas. Mereka terjebak dalam keremangan malam. Memaksa mereka saling mendekap dalam keraguan.

Kaga yakin ia cukup kuat menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menggoda Akagi yang kini berada begitu dekat di sarang jantungnya. Tapi, godaan selalu saja berusaha menerobos dinding pertahanannya.

Akagi mendesah sesak. Demamnya belum begitu pulih sepenuhnya. Kaga menawarkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap Akagi yang kini begitu malang di hadapannya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku lebih baik tidur di tempat lain Akagi- _san._ " bisik Kaga yang tidak begitu pandai membaca situasi, seakan ia telah menjadi bodoh seketika. Berbaring di sofa yang sama dengan sofa yang Akagi tiduri. Dalam kesesakan mereka saling menghimpit. Akagi memeluk Kaga dalam tidurnya. Meski napasnya terasa begitu berat dan hangat, Kaga bisa merasakan hembusan itu di permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Tidak, kumohon. Aku kedinginan."

Dua kali permohonan yang telah Akagi serukan. Tidak tega melihat Akagi semalang ini. Tubuhnya hangat, tapi ia merasa begitu dingin. Sedang dalam posisi seperti ini, bisa-bisa Kaga menyakiti Akagi yang harusnya butuh ruang cukup untuk menyamankan dirinya.

"Akagi- _san._ " hanya nama itu yang mampu lolos dari bibir Kaga. Dengan jarak yang terlalu minim di antara mereka, bahkan Kaga yakin Akagi pun mampu mendengar detak jantungnya. Mungkin.

"Maaf Kaga- _san._ Memaksamu tidur di sisiku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, aku kedinginan." Akagi masih menutup matanya. Suaranya bergetar parau dan Kaga bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar di sana.

"Tapi, tubuhmu hangat."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Kaga tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi kata yang keluar dari mulut Akagi. Sofa ini hanya akan menyiksa mereka lebih lama jika dilanjutkan untuk tidur dalam posisi seperti ini, berdua. Tanpa Akagi tahu, sebenarnya Kaga sudah mati-matian menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh dari sana. Meski ia mendesak Akagi untuk terhimpit, rasanya sama saja.

Akagi merasakan gerakan tubuh Kaga yang memberinya jarak, membuka mata, Akagi sudah mendapati Kaga duduk di tepi ruang sofa yang tadi ia tiduri. "Kaga- _san._ " berucap lemah menyebut nama gadis yang tidak berniat memandang dirinya.

Kaga melepas _blazer_ yang ia kenakan, lalu meletakannya di atas tubuh Akagi penuh kehati-hatian.

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuhmu agar tidak kedinginan. Apa kau bisa menungguku di sini?" Kaga mengusap lembut surai Akagi dan memandangnya dalam keremangan. Namun sebelum Kaga beranjak jauh, Akagi telah menarik tangan gadis muda itu dan menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi, Kaga- _san._ " bisiknya gelisah. Bahkan dalam sentuhan kecil itu pada genggaman tangannya, Kaga bisa merasakan panas membara di sekitar kulit Akagi.

"Kau sangat hangat Akagi- _san._ Atau aku harus menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput kita?" Kaga panik. Permukaan kulit Akagi semakin menghangat. Menghubungi siapa? Ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia ganggu malam-malam begini hanya untuk membantunya membopong tubuh lemah Akagi.

.

Mereka terjebak, Kaga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menunggu Akagi untuk bangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Sampai Kaga sadar bahwa mereka telah terjebak di sana. Ingin Kaga melakukan sesuatu, menggendong tubuh Akagi yang tak sadarkan diri dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang tidur miliknya di kediamannya dengan nyaman, tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, Kaga tidak mungkin bisa. Karena biar bagaimanapun ia masihlah seorang perempuan yang tidak akan mungkin mengangkat tubuh Akagi dan menjanjikan kenyamanan pada wanita itu. Bak seorang pangeran tampan yang melindungi tuan putrinya seperti di drama-drama televisi.

Untuk itu, Kaga lebih memilih untuk terjebak di sana bersama dengan Akagi yang tadinya sudah sedikit membaik. Bahkan Akagi sempat tersenyum padanya saat mata mereka bertemu ketika wanita itu sadar dari tidurnya. Ya. Mendapati suhu tubuh Akagi yang tadi sempat normal membuat Kaga cukup lega. Mungkin tidak apa terjebak satu malam di gedung sebesar ini. Tapi kenyataanya berjalan lain, kembali Akagi mengeluh. Dan kembali Kaga dipusingkan dengan rasa hangat yang ia rasa dari Akagi. Sejak tadi, Akagi selalu menolak untuk mengusahakan cara agar mereka segera pulang. Akagi bilang ia tidak apa-apa dan ia bisa menjalani malam ini di sana. Tapi, seperti yang Kaga duga, kesehatan Akagi semakin memburuk.

Kaga memikirkan kemungkinan akan siapa yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Jaringan telepon telah diputus. Sejak tadi Kaga sudah mengusahakan menelpon para penjaga di beberapa pos penjagaan di gedung itu, namun ia sadar tak ada yang bisa ia hubungi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ingin meninggalkan ruangan, namun Akagi tidak pernah mengijinkan.

"Shoukaku- _san._ " Akagi berbisik ditengah kebingungan Kaga. Seakan langsung memberi pencerahan akan kegamangan yang sedang Kaga hadapi. Kaga sekilas berseri- "Ya. Shoukaku ..."

-namun saat menyadari nama yang terdengar, hati Kaga langsung mengalami keperihan.

"Dia akan menjemput kita." Lanjut Akagi yang telah memejamkan matanya.

* * *

.

Kaga tak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa matanya tak pernah ingin lepas dari dua sosok lain yang tengah berada dalam mobilnya. Shoukaku terlihat gelisah, sesekali ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke seluruh permukaan wajah Akagi yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Terlalu khawatir sampai Kaga merasa kalah akan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri menyaksikan drama yang tengah berlangsung di depan matanya.

Kaga membantu Shoukaku menopang tubuh Akagi yang lemah. Membawakan beberapa barang yang tertinggal di mobil, sedang Shoukaku sudah mendekap Akagi dan membantunya berjalan melangkah pelan.

Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak. Kedua punggung dari kedua wanita itu semakin menjauh dari posisi kakinya yang tetap berada di sana oleh kepedihan.

Ia cemburu.

Bahkan dalam kesakitannya, Akagi masih mengingat Shoukaku dan menginginkan bantuannya.

Fubuki terbelalak kaget, saat mendapati Akagi dibantu Shoukaku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediamannya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar Akagi. Mempersilakan keduanya masuk tanpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia utarakan.

Kenapa Akagi bisa kembali dalam keadaan selemah ini? Kenapa setelah sekian lama, ia kembali melihat Shoukaku bersama dengan Akagi? Dan kenapa, Kaga masih diam di depan pintu dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ia maknai.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Fubuki tanpa memudarkan ekspresi kebenciannya pada Kaga. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari Kaga cukup untuk memberinya alasan.

Kaga menunduk ragu. Shoukaku dan Akagi sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, sedang ia hanya mampu berdiri di depan pintu, dengan kedua tas milik kedua wanita itu. Kaga mengulurkan semua benda di tangannya pada Fubuki. Tanpa ekspresi dan keinginan menjawab pertanyaan yang Fubuki tanyakan.

"Aku harus pulang." Bisik Kaga tak berdaya. Tatapannya yang senduh dan terlihat tak berdaya membuat Fubuki berniat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi, masuklah. Lebih baik kau tidur di sini. Sepertinya kau terlihat kelelahan."

Kaga menggeleng pelan.

Tidak.

Bukannya ia tidak mau. Tapi, ada sosok lain yang membuatnya cukup tersiksa jika ia berlama-lama berada di sana.

Shoukaku.

Kenapa kehadiran Shoukaku membuatnya begitu terabaikan dari kehidupan Akagi.

"Aku-"

"Dari pada wanita itu, aku lebih memilih kau yang menjaga Akagi- _neesan,_ dan memintanya pulang."

.

.

Kaga mengikuti langkah kaki Fubuki yang memasuki kamar tidur Akagi. Pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan, saat melihat Shoukaku sedang sibuk menghusap tubuh Akagi dengan air dingin. Memberinya pertolongan pertama agar suhu tubuhnya menurun.

"Apa kau sudah memberinya obat?" Fubuki tak memandang wajah Shoukaku ketika bertanya. Melihat Akagi selemah ini, dengan napas berat yang tak bisa mereka abaikan, Fubuki merasa kasihan juga. Diambilnya beberapa pakaian Akagi yang tersimpan di lemari. Lalu meletakannya lembut di sisi Shoukaku. Menanti kegiatan Shoukaku yang kini meraih pakaian itu dan menggantikannya. Sedang menunggu usaha Shoukaku selesai, Fubuki melangkah ke arah meja kerja Akagi, mencari beberapa obat yang mungkin bisa Akagi kosumsi untuk meringankan demamnya.

"Ini, mungkin bisa meringankan sakitnya." Sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang berisi beberapa obat pada Shoukaku.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengosumsi obat dalam keadaan seperti ini." Shoukaku bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan Fubuki.

Akagi telah berganti pakaian, dan Shoukaku harus membereskan beberapa hal yang telah ia lakukan di sana. Membuang air yang ia gunakan untuk membasuh tubuh Akagi, dan menyimpan pakaian kotor Akagi ke tempatnya.

Sedang di sisi lain, Fubuki menatap wajah Shoukaku kesal. Apa wanita itu sengaja tidak memberi Akagi obat saat keadaannya telah menjadi begitu lemah?

"Lalu kau mau apa? Membuatnya semakin menderita? Itu kan maumu?" cercah Fubuki tidak senang. Shoukaku terdiam. Sedang Kaga tidak tahu akan apa yang sedang ia saksikan. Dari setiap tindakannya, Fubuki jelas tidak suka keberadaan Shoukaku. Ada alasan yang Kaga ingin tahu kenapa mereka terlihat begitu bertentangan saat ini. Shoukaku menarik pandangannya dari tatapan membunuh Fubuki. Melangkah kembali ke sisi Akagi dan duduk di sana. Meraih tangan wanita itu dan memandangnya iba.

"Aku muak melihatmu menaruh perhatian padanya sedang kau tidak pernah tahu berapa banyak derita yang ia terima." Kesal Fubuki begitu terang-terangan. Dilangkahkannya kakinya keluar ruangan, mengabaikan Kaga dan melewatinya begitu saja. Dan tidak berapa lama, Fubuki kembali dengan membawa segelas air. Meletakannya di sisi nakas dan menarik tubuh Akagi di sisinya.

"Jangan beri dia obat Fubuki- _san._ Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini." cegah Shoukaku sabar. Sedang Fubuki tidak mau peduli. Diraihnya kepala Akagi untuk mendarat dalam pangkuannya. Biar bagaimanapun, Akagi tidak akan ia biarkan dalam keadaan selemah ini.

"Hentikan." Dan tiba-tiba saja Kaga bersuara.

Shoukaku hampir lupa, ada Kaga yang mungkin sejak tadi sudah ada di sana. Ia lupa kenapa Kaga bisa berada di sana. Sejak kapan Akagi dekat dengan gadis muda ini.

"Apa kau juga mau membuatnya menderita?" kesal Fubuki merespon ucapan Kaga.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Akagi- _san_ sedang hamil. Jangan memberinya sembarang obat." Seru Kaga. Meraih obat-obatan itu dari tangan Fubuki dan membuangnya.

Tidak.

Untuk Fubuki, ini pertama kalinya ia tahu tentang sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan terjadi dalam hidup Akagi. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar jika sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting, namun ia tidak tahu apapun.

Shoukaku melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Akagi. Memperbaiki kembali posisi tidur Akagi yang tadi sempat dikacaukan Fubuki. Sedang Kaga menarik tangan Fubuki untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Hamil?" ulang Fubuki tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Fubuki- _san._ Akagi memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Tapi nyatanya dia sendiri telah memberitahukan pada seseorang tentang kondisi pribadinya." Shoukaku juga tidak percaya. Kenapa Kaga bisa tahu kebenaran itu. Bukankah Akagi sangat ingin merahasiakannya? Lalu kenapa Kaga bisa tahu? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka berdua. Padahal sedikitpun rumor tentang mereka tidak pernah terhembus di lingkungan kerja. Apalagi semua telinga begitu suka mendengar apapun rumor tentang Akagi.

Kaga menangkap pandangan yang berbeda dari Shoukaku untuknya. Sebuah tatapan yang bermakna penolakan yang bisa Kaga artikan. Wajah Shoukaku adalah salah satu wajah tercantik yang Kaga nilai. Tapi tatapan tadi membuat Kaga merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang wanita ini sembunyikan darinya. Belum lagi tentang rahasia dibalik hubungan mereka yang Kaga rasa terlalu membuatnya penasaran.

Apa hubungan yang terjalin di antara Akagi dan Shoukaku? Mengapa rasanya begitu menyebalkan melihat mereka bersama, saling memedulikan namun saling menyakiti.

"Kenapa kalian lebih tahu dariku?!" kesal Fubuki yang merasa disepelehkan. Ah, jika saja ia bisa berteriak, ia ingin semua orang menjelaskan apa yang tidak ia mengerti sedang terjadi pada kehidupan Akagi.

.

.

Fubuki menatap Shoukaku berang. Mereka bertiga duduk dalam pertanyaan masing-masing di ruang tamu kecil di dalam apartement itu. Meninggalkan Akagi yang sudah jauh lebih baik dan sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin tidur. Mereka ingin sebuah fakta yang bisa membuat mereka jauh lebih mengerti akan situasi yang berlangsung kini.

"Lalu, siapa pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya?" Fubuki menatapi wajah kedua wanita itu bergantian. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak. Dan ia harap salah satu dari mereka bisa memenuhi keingintahuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Respon Kaga sederhana. Mendapati jawaban itu, Fubuki mengakhiri pandangannya pada Shoukaku.

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Balasnya datar.

"Berengsek! Kalian ingin membodohiku?" kesal Fubuki semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kaga memang tidak tahu. Sudah pasti. Karena sebelum ia mengenal Akagi, wanita itu sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya hamil. Berbeda dengan Shoukaku yang mungkin sudah lebih lama bersama Akagi. Sama dengan Fubuki yang ingin tahu lebih banyak, Kaga memikirkan jawaban yang mungkin bisa memancing Shoukaku untuk jujur. Ia yakin, Shoukaku tahu semuanya tentang Akagi.

"Yu ...kimura."

Shoukaku langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Nama yang Kaga sebutkan memancing ekspresi tak terduga dari sang pemilik wajah.

Berhasil.

Kaga rasa ia telah berhasil memicuh Shoukaku untuk menyangkal nama itu jika kemungkinan besar tebakannya salah.

"Yukimura?" ulang Fubuki ingin tahu. Seingatnya Akagi tidak pernah menyebut nama itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" Shoukaku bersuara.

Umpannya tergigit. Kaga meyimpan satu kebanggaan yang ia samarkan dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Shoukaku terpancing oleh kejeniusannya. Dengan begini, bukankah telah membuka kesempatan bagi Shoukaku untuk menceritakan semua hal yang ingin Fubuki ketahui? Atau sebenarnya ingin juga ia ketahui.

"Tapi, aku pikir mereka pernah berhubungan." Balas Kaga masih bersikap tenang. Mendapati Shoukaku dalam keadaan kesal membuatnya semakin ingin mengacaukan perasaan wanita itu.

"Siapa Yukimura?" tanya Fubuki juga ingin tahu.

"Salah satu direktur beristri yang bekerja di perusahaan tempat Akagi bekerja." Jelas Kaga. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Kaga tidak tahu apapun tentang kebenaran hubungan seperti apa yang telah terjalin antara Akagi dan Yukimura. Hanya saja, waktu ponsel Akagi tetinggal, Kaga mendapati nama itu berkali-kali menelponnya, dan Kaga abaikan. Menjenjaki isi ponsel Akagi, ada beberapa pesan dari Yukimura yang masih tersimpan di sana. Isinya tidak begitu mencurigakan, namun Kaga hanya ingin menggunakan alibi itu untuk menguasai pikiran Shoukaku. Dan sepertinya Kaga sukses memperdaya pikiran wanita bersurai pucat itu.

Kaga mencari tahu siapa Yukimura. Beberapa kali ia pernah bercengkerama dengan pria itu. Sebagai seorang direktur mereka memang pernah berkali-kali bertemu. Juga, dalam ketidaktahuan Akagi, Kaga pernah sesekali memperhatikan bagaimana kedua manusia itu berinteraksi. Sosok Akagi yang dingin, tidak begitu tampak saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Yukimura. Tidak tahu karena apa, meski sakit menyaksikannya, tapi Kaga paham ada hubungan lain di antara mereka.

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak mau Akagi- _san_ membunuhmu." Shoukaku bangkit, menyempatkan diri menatap wajah Kaga dengan bengis. Ia seakan lupa siapa Kaga dan apa posisiya di perusahaan hingga ia berani berucap seperti itu padanya.

"Kau menyuruhku menutup mulut? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Kaga ikut bangkit. Mereka saling menabrakan pandangan. Ada kemarahan di sana. Juga ketidaksukaan yang Fubuki saksikan.

"Anak pungut dari keluarga kaya raya yang berbaik hati mengangkatmu jadi pewaris?" Shoukaku menyeringai, jelas sekali ia tidak suka dengan Kaga. Oh. Kaga tidak pernah tahu jika wanita cantik ini, yang dulu sempat ia kagumi ternyata memiliki peringai semenyebalkan ini. Dan juga, dari mana Shoukaku tahu tentang latar belakangnya?

Apa semua orang telah membicarakannya?

Kaga mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya. Menahan amarah agar tidak beranjak pergi darinya. Tatapan wanita ini terlalu menghinanya. Sungguh. Kaga tidak suka. Apa salahnya jika ia hanya seorang anak angkat? Tidak ada yang salah kan? Dulu juga Kaga tidak pernah ingin merahasiakannya. Tapi jika ia tahu semenyebalkan ini kebenaran itu terucap dari mulut Shoukaku, rasanya ia tak terima.

"Jangan memancingku untuk melakukan sesuatu padamu, Shoukaku- _san._ " geram Kaga menahan amarah.

Fubuki yang memandang jadi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Shoukaku mendengus tawa. Ekspresi wajah itu semakin menyebalkan di mata Kaga. "Kau hanyalah sampah yang terbuang lalu di-"

"Shoukaku-san!"

Ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh bersamaan saat satu suara asing muncul di antara mereka.

Akagi telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Menatap Shoukaku dingin dan tak terartikan dengan mudah.

"Akagi- _san._ " bisik Shoukaku merasa bersalah.

"Sampah terbuang?" seakan tidak terima, Kaga mengabaikan sosok Akagi yang mengganggu percakapannya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang kebenaran dirinya yang telah Shoukaku terima. Dari mana wanita ini tahu tentang dirinya? Tidak ada yang tahu harusnya. Kecuali Akagi. Atau jangan-jangan Akagi yang menceritakannya?

"Kaga- _san._ Pulanglah-"

"Dia menyebutku sampah!" Kaga tidak terima.

"Hei! Jangan membentak kakakku!" Fubuki menengahi kasar.

"Dari mana kau tahu tetangku?" Kaga tidak mungkin bisa terima semuanya dengan cara seperti ini. Shoukaku meremehkannya. Sungguh ia tidak terima.

"Katakan. Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan seberapa sampah keberadaanku?" Kaga mencengkeram kedua lengan Shoukaku dengan kasar. Membuat wanita itu terpekik dan takut untuk menatapnya.

"Kaga- _san_! hentikan!" sedang mungkin, hanya Akagi yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?!" kesal juga akhirnya Kaga. Segala perasaan dan keingintahuannya dari waktu ke waktu tak lagi mampu ia tahan. Ditatapnya Akagi yang masih berdiri lemah di posisinya. Memegang sisi pintu agar ia bisa berdiri tegak menyembunyikan kelemahannya.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Jadi lepaskan dia." Akagi masih mampu menahan perasaannya.

Kaga mendorong tubuh Shoukaku, membuat wanita itu nyaris terjatuh di lantai. Kedua tangannya menjadi nyerih akibat genggaman erat Kaga. Sedangkan gadis muda itu malah melangkah menuju Akagi di tempatnya. Amarahnya memuncak. Kondisi jiwanya sedang tak beraturan. Ia marah. Kesal. sedih. Cemburu dan begitu hina.

"Apa seperti itu aku di matamu, Akagi- _san_?" tanya Kaga. Menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihan dalam dirinya. Ia jadi lemah. Ia tadi begitu lemah.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu." balas Akagi peduli.

Kaga menundukan wajahnya. Airmata yang telah mengintip dipelupuknya tak lagi mampu ia sembunyikan. Jika saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, mungkin ia tidak akan semenderita ini. Andai saja ia tahu, bagaimana hinanya menjadi yatim piatu, ia mungkin ingin ikut mati bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kau melakukannya."

Kaga menghapus airmatanya. Ia terisak. Sedikit kekanakan. Membuat Akagi merasa begitu iba. Biar bagaimanapun, Kaga adalah adiknya. Tidak ada kesalahan dari semua yang telah terjadi. Ia sudah menerima Kaga setelah semuanya terjadi lebih awal di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu." Akagi mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh pipi Kaga yang basah, tapi dengan cepat Kaga menepisnya. Membuat Akagi merasa tersiksa karena penolakan ini ternyata lebih sakit dari yang ia duga.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas menjadi adikmu atau tidak. Tapi, meskipun kau tidak ingin aku menjadi adikmu, aku sudah terlalu menyayangi ibu dan ayah seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Dan jika kau memang tidak suka aku ada dikeluargamu, aku akan pergi."

Shoukaku terdiam sejenak. Tunggu, ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Kaga adalah adik Akagi? Sejak kapan? Jadi, bukankah itu berarti Akagi sebenarnya adalah ... ?

"Adik?" Fubuki semakin tidak mengerti.

Akagi menarik tangan Kaga untuk ikut turut bersama dengannya. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menguncinya, dan membiarkan Fubuki meneriaki namanya, meski Akagi sudah tak lagi mau peduli.

"Akagi- _neesan._ Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Aku bisa gila jika begini!" Kesalnya- _Fubuki_ mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Akagi.

"Akagi anak kandung sang pemilik?" Shoukaku masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Kaga- _san?_ " Akagi duduk di tepi ranjang. Menarik tangan Kaga untuk ikut serta duduk di sisinya. Meski ia tahu Kaga menolak, tapi Akagi memaksanya. Menatapi Kaga yang masih terisak, Akagi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Dari segala hal yang baru terjadi di antara mereka. Hal yang paling menggelitik Akagi hanyalah tampang Kaga yang sedang menangis. Ternyata telihat begitu berbeda dan nyaris kekanakan dan manis.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku jika kau menganggapku sampah." Kesal Kaga, menarik tubuhnya untuk berpaling dari tatapan Akagi. Dan sibuk mengusap air matanya. Merasa malu jika Akagi mendapati sisi buruk darinya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Ucap Akagi frustasi.

Kaga ingin percaya. Tapi rasa sakit dianggap seperti itu oleh Shoukaku benar-benar merasuki batinnya. Jika bukan Akagi, lalu siapa yang telah membocorkan latar belakangnya pada wanita itu?

"Dan kau melakukan kesalahan dengan mengungkapkan kebenaran akanku di depannya." lanjut Akagi menatap hampa di hadapannya.

.

Tubuhnya masih lemah, tapi Akagi sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mendapati setiap kata dari mulut Kaga, Shoukaku dan Fubuki sejak tadi dari dalam kamar, membuat Akagi hening mendengarkan. Yukimura? Nama itu Akagi ulang dalam hati berkali-kali saat Kaga ternyata dengan lantang mengucapkannya di antara debatnya bersama Shoukaku.

Jadi malam itu, saat Kaga mengembalikan ponselnya dan pulang dengan aura kelam, ternyata karena gadis itu melihat panggilan yang menampilkan nama Yukimura di ponselnya? Tergelitik untuk tertawa, Akagi malah membaringkan tubuhnya asal di atas ranjang. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, dan ia tidak cukup tahan duduk berlama-lama.

Dari sana ia bisa memandangi punggung Kaga yang masih menyimpan isakan kecil yang susah payah ia sembunyikan. Punggung yang indah, Akagi sebenarnya mengangguminya sejak lama.

"Yukimura."

Kaga menoleh mendapati Akagi yang tahu-tahu telah berbaring di sisinya. Kakinya masih menggantung, sedang kedua tangannya ia simpan di atas dadanya. Mengabaikan pandangan Kaga yang perlahan telah menampilkan ekspresi khasnya yang biasa.

"Yukimura." Ucap Akagi lagi. Sambil membiarkan bayangan pria itu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Membayangkan juga, jika-jika benar Yukimura adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah ia kandung, bagaimana jadinya.

Kaga bergidik melihat Akagi tersenyum. Mengulang nama itu berkali-kali dengan senyum yang menakutkan. Lalu, tanpa Kaga tahu, Akagi telah membalik tubuhnya. Berbaring menghadap sisi lain dan memunggungi Kaga yang masih diam penuh tanya.

Lama mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

Selama itu juga Kaga menunggu jejak menapak dalam kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi mencengkam saat tahu-tahu Kaga mendengar isakan lain yang terasa semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar di antara mereka. Curiga, Kaga meraih tubuh Akagi dan memaksanya berpaling, dan di sanalah Kaga memaksa dirinya untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah disaksikannya.

Akagi menangis.

Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika Kaga memandangnya.

Akagi terisak.

Apa nama itu memiliki panah yang bisa menembus dan menusuk jantung Akagi, hingga wanita ini menjadi selemah ini dalam tangis bercampur isakan yang Kaga saksikan?

"Akagi- _san._ " bisik Kaga. Meraih pergelangan tangan Akagi yang menutupi wajah basahnya. Akagi menolak, ia pun takut dipandang lemah oleh Kaga saat ia menunjukan wajah sedihnya di depan gadis muda itu.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" cemas Kaga peduli. Sungguh, Kaga tidak suka mengakui jika ia tidak ingin melihat Akagi seperti ini. Setidaknya, saat Akagi berada di sisinya, Kaga tidak ingin membiarkan Akagi mengurai air mata.

Akagi menggeleng lemah, sambil wajah masih ia tutupi di sana. Menggeleng agar Kaga tidak perlu memaksa untuk terlalu memedulikannya. Akagi baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin Kaga mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, bukan Kaga orangnya jika ia mudah menyerah. Apalagi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akagi dan kesedihannya. Merayap naik, Kaga mendekap tubuh Akagi dalam pelukannya. Memberi jarak agar Akagi tidak merasa begitu sesak. Berbaring, membiarkan wajah Akagi tersembunyi dalam pelukannya. Menindihnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Kaga sangat menyayangi wanita ini.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Kaga yang kini tengah mendapati Akagi melepas tangannya. Menggantikan tubuh Kaga sebagai pelampiasannya. Terisak di sana. Bersembunyi dalam pelukan gadis itu. Sedang kedua tangannya telah melingkari punggung yang baru saja ia kagumi tadi. Punggung yang kuat, yang membantu menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik gadis itu penuh ketulusan.

.

.

* * *

AN : Kalau saya jadi Kaga, saya perkosa Akagi dalam keadaan begitu :'(

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya gadis barbar yang baru saja menyelinap masuk ke kamar Akagi- _neesan_?"

Shoukaku masih bergeming di tempatnya. Membiarkan pertanyaan Fubuki lewat begitu saja. Akagi putri kandung sang pemilik? Kenapa ia tidak tahu apapun. Dan sebenarnya Kaga dan Akagi sudah terhubung sebagai kakak dan adik? Ini benar-benar tidak bisa ia percaya dengan mudah.

"Hei. Kau dengar? Aku bertanya!" kesal Fubuki kembali menatap Shoukaku yang kini menatapnya bingung. Ia dengar, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

"Direktur utama tempat kami bekerja." Bisik Shoukaku masih tidak begitu ingin bicara lebih banyak.

Fubuki menganga tidak percaya, "Holang kaya ..." tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

AN + : Kapan sih mereka ngeseks? lama amat -_-


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Ya. Kaga mungkin belum tahu segala hal tentang Akagi.

Kisahnya.

Masa lalunya.

Cerita cintanya.

Segala hal yang telah membangun Akagi hingga detik ini, Kaga tidak tahu apapun.

Apa hubungannya dengan Shoukaku.

Apa hubungannya dengan Yukimura.

Kenapa ia bisa memutuskan untuk mengandung seorang anak.

Kenapa ia memilih untuk pergi dari rumah.

Lalu bagaimana peran Fubuki dalam hidupnya.

Kenapa ia tinggal di kekumuhan meski ia punya segalanya jika ia menginginkannya.

Apa yang sedang Akagi pikirkan.

Yang sedang ia rasakan.

Yang tengah ia nantikan.

Apa. Kenapa. Bagaimana.

Semua kata itu membuat Kaga berpikir keras.

Masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan jika ia ingin Akagi menjadi miliknya. Segala kenangan Akagi, kesedihannya dan segala serpihan tentang kehidupan Akagi, semuanya ingin Kaga miliki. Meskipun terkadang Kaga terlalu memaksa diri untuk menerima kenyataannya.

Kaga ingin belajar.

Sekali lagi ia ingin belajar. Belajar menerima kenyataan seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan. Kematian orang tuanya, dan latar belakang gelap keluarga yang ternyata mampu membuatnya memaksa diri untuk tetap bertahan meski selalu tergoyahkan.

Kaga ingin belajar.

Belajar memahami Akagi. Meski ia tahu segalanya tak mungkin bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia akan mengupayakan segalanya. Mungkin akan ada hal yang benar-benar indah yang tengah menunggu sentuhan dan campur tangannya.

* * *

.

Ketidakhadiran Akagi, Kaga manfaatkan sedemikian rupa untuk tujuan pribadinya. Berkedok masalah perusahaan yang Shoukaku lakukan; dengan menggelapkan dana observasi yang menyalah dari laporan-laporan yang telah nyata di lapangan. Maka Kaga memerintahkan Shoukaku untuk datang menghadapnya.

Desas-desus mulai bermunculan. Perintah pemanggilan Shoukaku menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Semua divisi bersuara akan kenyataan, apalagi saat Shoukaku tahu-tahu sudah memasuki ruangan divisi tempat Kaga bernaung. Mengarah dengan langkah ragu ke ruangan milik Kaga. Mengabaikan pandangan milik semua orang yang menatap ingin tahu padanya.

Sudah menjadi sebuah asumsi mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat di dalam perusahan, bahwa belum pernah ada sekalipun seseorang dengan jabatan selain Direktur dan Manajer yang menerima perintah langsung untuk menghadap direktur utama di ruangannya.

Jadi wajar jika kedatangan Shoukaku yang hanya menjabat sebagai kepala tim observasi lapangan, menjadi sebuah perbincangan paling panas di seantero ruang divisi manapun.

Bahkan Kongou dan Musashi sempat tidak percaya, jika tahu-tahu Nagato memberi perintah pada mereka untuk memanggil Shoukaku agar menghadap Kaga di ruangannya.

Nagato menjadi resah.

"Apa akan terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mutsu seraya berbisik sebab ia tidak begitu tega melihat Nagato duduk sambil menekan dahinya. Sambil menyerahkan beberapa laporan yang menjadi kepentingan bagi Nagato.

"Dia melakukannya saat Akagi tidak ada."

Mutsu bisa mendengar nada suara Nagato yang begitu berat. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Shoukaku tidak lagi berada dalam tanggungjawabnya sebagai direktur, tapi jika mendapati tindakan Kaga yang akhirnya melakukan sesuatu pada Shoukaku saat Akagi tidak ada, mungkin rasanya Nagato wajar merasa gelisah.

Mutsu paham keadaan jiwa Nagato. Paham jika ini akan menjadi bagian terburuk jika Akagi tahu bagaimana tindakan Kaga atas Shoukaku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jika Kaga memang tidak memberinya sanksi, itu mungkin tidak apa. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya jika tahu-tahu Kaga melakukan hal lain yang tidak mungkin bisa Akagi terima atas Shoukaku.

Kongou mencuri dengar percakapan Nagato dan Mutsu dari bilik kerjanya. Selalu saja, jika ini menyangkut tentang Akagi, ia begitu ingin mendengarnya. Apalagi ini merupakan kejadian yang sangat jarang terjadi di perusahaan yang selama empat tahun ia bekerja di sana.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kau mendampinginya sebagai direktur yang pernah menjadi atasannya?" tanya Mutsu ragu. Setidaknya ia ingin meyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membantu." Balas Nagato menolak.

.

.

.

Shoukaku menarik napasnya ragu. Tangannya telah siap membuka pintu ruangan Kaga. Meski ia tidak melihat, tapi ia tahu berapa banyak pandangan mata yang menantikan tindakannya.

Ini mungkin akan berakhir buruk bagi dirinya. Di saat ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Kaga subuh kemarin saat berada di kediaman Akagi. Apalagi yang bisa ia bayangkan jika ia sudah melakukan kesalahan seperti itu? Biar bagaimanapun, Kaga adalah direktur utama. Meskipun ada urusan pribadi di antara mereka yang tidak sejalan, tapi Shoukaku sadar jika ia sudah keterlaluan saat menghadapi Kaga.

Shoukaku sedikit terperangah ketika ia mendapati Kaga tidak sendiri di ruangannya. Suara pintu yang terbuka, memaksa satu bayangan lagi yang ada di sana untuk memandang ke arahnya. Dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu-"

"Tidak. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Karena tidak hanya denganmu, aku juga ingin bicara dengan Yukimura secara bersamaan." Seru Kaga cepat sebelum Shoukaku memundurkan langkahnya.

Gugup.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Shoukaku rasakan saat ini selain rasa gugup. Ini bukanlah hal yang sempat ia bayangkan. Ia pikir ia akan berbicara empat mata dengan Kaga di ruangan ini. Mendapat makiannya. Menerima semua hal yang akan mengguruinya. Tapi, yang ini.

Ini tidak sejalan dengan rencana otaknya.

Di sampingnya, Yukimura tengah duduk tenang, sambil memandangi Kaga yang tengah membereskan beberapa berkas di atas mejanya. Hingga membuat Shoukaku curiga akan sesuatu. Jika ini bersangkutan dengan pekerjaan, untuk apa Kaga membereskan mejanya.

"Maaf telah memanggil kalian berdua ke ruanganku." Ucap Kaga memulai pembicaraan. Dilihatnya Shoukaku yang tengah menunduk, dan tanpa ia tahu, kedua tangan Shoukaku saling mengerat gelisah.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, ini sudah menjadi hak seorang atasan untuk memanggil bawahannya." Respon Yukimura jujur tanpa berkelit.

Sambil memperhatikan Shoukaku, Kaga mulai mencoba serius dengan pembicaraannya. Ia tidak suka bertele-tele. Ditatapnya wajah Shoukaku yang tersembunyi gelisah dengan raut wajah yang bisa Kaga maknai sendiri.

Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu untuk merasa iba.

"Tidak. Aku memang harus meminta maaf sebab ini tidak ada urusan apapun dengan pekerjaan." Shoukaku menelan ludahnya perih. "Ini tentang Akagi." Hingga satu nama yang baru keluar dari bibir Kaga, membuat jantung Shoukaku nampir berhenti berdetak.

Kaga bisa lihat, Yukimura tidak begitu merespon nama Akagi secara berlebihan. Tatapannya masih tenang. Gerakan tubuhnya masih bisa Kaga pelajari dengan baik. Tidak begitu banyak perubahan yang Kaga tangkap dari sana. Berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah laku Shoukaku yang semakin dalam bersembunyi dalam keresahaannya.

"Akagi- _san_?" tanya Yukimura ingin tahu.

"Ya. Dia sedang hamil."

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI KAGA- _SAN_!"

.

.

Shoukaku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi mendengar Kaga mengatakan itu dengan tenang di depan orang lain membuat Shoukaku marah luar biasa. Apalagi ini dengan Yukimura. Apa Kaga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Akagi jika wanita itu sampai tahu bahwa Kaga telah melakukan kesalahan paling besar dengan mengatakan semua ini?

Yukimura sempat kaget dengan teriakan Shoukaku yang langsung berdiri memukul meja kerja Kaga tanpa peduli. Melihat Shoukaku yang tengah marah mungkin jauh lebih mengejutkan dari pada sekedar mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja Kaga sampaikan.

"Jaga sikapmu, Shoukaku- _san._ Kau masih berada di ruangan atasanmu." Perintah Kaga datar.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan melakukan ini? Jika hanya ini tujuanmu memanggilku, aku tidak akan pernah mau menurutinya." Kecam Shoukaku menahan amarah.

Kaga tidak peduli. Diabaikannya tatapan Shoukaku, lalu kembali menatap Yukimura yang tengah mencoba membaca situasi. Kehamilan Akagi? Kenapa Shoukaku begitu marah akannya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Dan saat Yukimura mengucapkan kalimatnya. Giliran Shoukaku yang terbelalak mendengarnya. Dengan tenang, Yukimura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Shoukaku ingin menangis. Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana Akagi berusaha menguatkan diri akan kenyataan yang tengah ia hadapi. Kembali ia duduk di kursinya. Menahan amarah juga tangisan yang mungkin akan keluar kapan saja. Sedang Kaga mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski tanpa sadar perasaannya mulai bergejolak riuh bagai riakan ombak.

"Tapi, dia bilang itu bukan anakku."

* * *

Kaga mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati. Dalam keheningan ini ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga. Semampu yang ia bisa demi mengungkapkan kekesalan dan kekelaman perasaannya.

Sedang Shoukaku hanya mampu terisak dalam kesedihan.

Yukimura baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Shoukaku yang masih menunduk sedang Kaga menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tidak ada lagi yang harus ia tanyakan, meski sebenarnya segalanya masih menjadi pertanyaan. Cukuplah, mengetahui seberapa banyak Akagi telah tidur dengan pria itu sudah membuat Kaga sakit berkali-kali.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku akui, kami pernah tidur beberapa kali. Berawal dari teman minum dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Selalu begitu saja dengan cara yang sama. Berbeda dengan wanita lain, Akagi tidak pernah mau melakukannya jika ia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak sepertimu Shoukaku-san."_

 _Cukup._

 _Shoukaku tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yukimura hanya dengan perasaan sesantai itu. Sedang Kaga hanya tetap diam. Berusaha untuk tidak mengacaukan keadaan jiwanya yang mungkin telah tergoyah oleh kenyataan ini._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya dia tidak akan pernah mau mengatakannya padaku jika saja aku tidak memaksanya bercerita dengan mengupayakan pemecatan akan Shoukaku-san." Yukimura tidak bergetar mengatakannya. Meski di sisinya, nama yang baru ia sebutkan tengah mendengar dengan kemarahan._

 _"_ _Tapi, dia selalu yakin jika aku bukan ayahnya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin memilikinya."_

 _._

Kaga sangat marah.

Kaga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meredam kemarahan yang begitu cepat merayap di seluruh tubuhnya. Bagai bara api yang tengah menyala-nyala. Kaga seperti bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tengah terbakar hebat.

Diabaikannya Shoukaku yang kali ini terisak secara terang-terangan tanpa menutupi apapun juga. Ia meraung, dan menjerit dengan jeritan tertahan. Secara tidak langsung, Kaga seperti sedang merasakan ada ribuan ton penyesalan yang tengah menyelimuti Shoukaku saat ini. Menimpanya, menghancurkannya habis-habisan tanpa perlawanan.

"Maafkan aku. Ma-maafkan aku Kaga-san." rintihnya dengan tangisan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaga berdiri di sisi kaca yang menjadi dinding ruangannya. Dinding kaca yang menampilkan seberapa ramainya riuh-riuh lalu lintas di bawah sana. Berharap ada sisa keramaian dari sana yang bisa ia rasakan. Namun rasanya percuma.

Kini tengah senja. Akagi tidak ada di sekitarnya. Biasanya, tanpa lelah mengenang, Kaga akan suka senja-senja yang ia lewati di gedung itu jika bersama dengan Akagi, di ruangannya. Tapi kini, Akagi tergantikan dengan sosok Shoukaku yang kembali terdiam, di tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang ia duduki pagi tadi.

Kaga sengaja memerintahkannya untuk datang menghadapnya setelah jam kerja selesai, meski Kaga masih bisa memastikan beberapa orang pekerjanya masih memenuhi ruangan divisinya. Untuk itu, demi mengulur waktu, Kaga melenakan dirinya dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kesepian yang memaksanya untuk menikmatinya.

"Apa kau sudah mengunci pintunya?" Kaga melangkah. Kembali ke tempatnya berkuasa. Dengan tatapan sekilas pada Shoukaku yang mengangguk padanya. Ia harap malam ini keadaan benar-benar berpihak padanya.

Senja telah berganti menjadi kegelapan. Seakan menyerupai kelam-kelam yang samar di hati Kaga maupun Shoukaku di sana. Dengan membiarkan waktu mencekam mereka, Kaga masih terus memikirkan bagaimana ia harus memulai untuk berbicara. Ia sudah kehilangan seluruh kata untuk ia sampaikan.

"Aku minta maaf." hingga pada akhirnya Shoukaku-lah yang akhirnya memulai.

Kaga mengabaikannya.

"A-aku minta maaf." dan kembali tangisan itu terdengar.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?" Kaga menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kekuasannya. Bergoyang-goyang sedikit seakan sedang berusaha mengacaukan kesedihan hatinya. Tanpa memandang Shoukaku, ia berpaling dari wanita itu.

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya pada siapa." Isaknya tak tertahan.

.

.

Kaga sengaja, membiarkan waktu di antara mereka terus berjalan. Setidaknya dengan begini akan memberikan waktu bagi Shoukaku untuk kembali tenang, karena biar bagaimanapun Kaga ingin menanyakan segalanya.

Tentang Akagi, lebih banyak lagi pada wanita ini.

Kaga melangkah, mendekati sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti lemari es berukuran kecil di sudut ruangannya. Membukanya, dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman.

Lalu, meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Shoukaku, sedang ia lebih memilih duduk di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari Shoukaku berada. Berhadapan dengan wanita itu, meski tidak dalam satu garis yang sama.

"Kau siap, menceritakan segalanya untukku?" tanya Kaga, sambil membuka minuman kaleng yang telah berada di genggamannya. Lalu meneguknya pelan-pelan, sembari memberi waktu bagi Shoukaku untuk menyetujui permintaannya. Dan dengan satu anggukan kecil, Kaga mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari wanita ini.

"Minumlah dulu." Bisik Kaga sebelum ia kembali melangkah duduk di kursinya. Berjarak sebuah meja kerja dengan Shoukaku.

Shoukaku meletakan kaleng minumannya. Menunduk masih menjadi kegiatannya satu hari ini selama berada di ruangan Kaga. Sedang Kaga sudah siap mendengar apapun dari wanita ini.

Segalanya.

Semua hal yang ia inginkan mengenai Akagi, juga masa lalunya.

"Apa jenis hubunganmu dengan Akagi- _san._ "

Kaga memulai.

"Teman-"

"Aku ingin kejujuran, Shoukaku- _san._ " Kaga memotongnya cepat. Mungkin mereka memang berteman. Tapi, kejadian di hari pertama Kaga bekerja di perusahaan ini bukanlah hal yang bisa diabaikannya dengan mudah. Beberapa kali ia ingin penjelasan akan apa yang tengah dilihatnya kala itu. Tapi baru ini ia memiliki kesempatan. Melihat Shoukaku sampai berlutut seperti itu di hadapan Akagi, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia percumakan begitu saja.

"A-aku..." Shoukaku merasa gugup. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengulang kembali segalanya tentang mereka. "Enam tahun lalu, Akagi- _san_ menabrak adikku." Mungkin, biarlah segalanya dimulai dari sana.

"Dan menyebabkannya lumpuh hingga detik ini."

Kaga berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Jika ia terlalu banyak bertanya di saat Shoukaku sedang bercerita, mungkin hanya akan merusak kenangan Shoukaku saat sedang memulai segalanya.

"Akagi - _san_ mengupayakan segalanya demi kesembuhan adikku, tapi semuanya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Karena kecelakaan itu, kami pun sering bertemu dan saling mengenal. Ia selalu datang menjenguk ke rumah sakit. Prihatin, merasa bersalah dan bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya. Kemudian, pada akhirnya ia menawarkanku sebuah pekerjaan. Dan berjanji akan terus menanggung semua biaya dan kebutuhanku juga adikku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia berusaha sekeras itu. Saat aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkan kami, dia hanya bilang bahwa 'kehilangan orang yang kita sayang terasa seperti telah mengalami kematian di antara kehidupan'. Dan aku tak pernah bisa menghentikannya."

Shoukaku masih menunduk. Ia remas tangannya akan masa-masa sulit yang pernah ia alami. Segalanya telah tampak begitu menyakitkan. Perlahan, ia sadar Akagi begitu menderita karena tanggungjawab yang telah ia paksakan.

"Ditahun-tahun awal. Adikku membutuhkan dana besar untuk penyembuhannya. Melakukan operasi berkali-kali, dan Akagi yang membiayainya. Dia merelakan segala asetnya dan menjualnya. Dia selalu datang padaku, memberiku keyakinan jika segala hal bisa diubah jika kita percaya. Disaat-saat itu aku ingin menangis. Ia telah melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia menjual segala hartanya. Memilih untuk menetap di apertement sederhana demi rasa tanggungjawab bedebah yang selalu ia ucapkan. Aku merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Ribuan kali aku mengatakan padanya jika ia tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Zuikaku tidak perlu lagi diobati. Tidak perlu lagi mengupayakan kesembuhan saat dokter-pun sudah menyerah akan semuanya. Dia membuatku kesal. Dia membuatku marah. Dia berlaku begitu tegas pada tanggungjawabnya. Kebaikannya membuatku muak dan itu terjadi begitu saja."

Jadi itulah mengapa, seorang manajer di sebuah perusahan besar yang sedang Kaga pimpin memilih hidup di apertement sederhana? Jadi karena ini sebabnya.

Shoukaku tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang meluap. Semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa marah. Kesal. Rasa terima kasih. Syukur. Gelisah. Dan kekalahan hadir satu persatu dan datang secara menyeluruh.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Yukimura?" sampai Kaga tidak paham kenapa kesesakan yang Shoukaku ceritakan membuat pandangannya begitu basah dan gelap.

Shoukaku tak ingin mengulang seberapa menjijikannya dirinya di masa lalu. Tapi, karena ia telah memulai bercerita. Mungkin ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghindari beberapa serpihan yang ingin ia simpan hanya untuk dirinya saja. Entah mengapa, Kaga berhasil menguasai pikirannya. Kaga mungkin bisa ia percaya. Sebagaimana Akagi percaya dengan Kaga tentang kehamilannya.

"Aku merebutnya dari Akagi- _san._ "

Shoukaku tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Ditutupinya wajahnya yang basah degan kedua tangannya. Airmata penuh rasa bersalah itu jatuh tak tertahan. Kenapa ia sanggup melakukan tindakan seburuk ini pada Akagi. Padahal, Shoukaku lebih tahu bagaimana Akagi mencintai pria itu.

"Dengan alasan konyol yang tak berarti apa-apa. Yang akhirnya membuatku jatuh cinta padanya." lanjut Shoukaku kelam.

Kaga meremas angin dalam genggamannya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Terlalu pelik dan menyesakan. Di satu sisi Shoukaku memiliki alasan, dan di sisi lain Akagi tak mampu mempertahankannya.

"Akagi- _san_ selalu melakukan semua hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Dia memenuhi semua kebutuhanku, terlalu baik padaku. Hingga sesekali aku ingin ia mengurusi hidupnya saja tanpa mencampuri semua kehidupanku dan adikku. Untuk itu, berawal dari rasa seperti itu, aku bertaruh untuk bisa membuat hidupnya hancur, dan kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri. Sebab, mungkin hidupnya terlalu indah hingga dia mengurusi masalah kehidupan orang lain. Tapi saat aku mulai berhasil mendapatkan Yukimura. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Dia tidak pernah marah padaku, melampiaskan kekesalannya akan hidupnya yang kubuat hancur berantakan. Sampai aku mengaku bahwa aku mencintai Yukimura, dan ia memilih menyerahkan segalanya padaku." isakannya terdengar lebih keras kali ini.

Kaga menahan gumpalan bening yang memenuhi kelopak matanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin ikut merasa sedih hanya karena kisah dramatis yang Shoukaku ceritakan. Meski ia akui hatinya terasa hancur mendengarnya.

"Dia tidak pernah menyalahkanku. Dia tidak pernah mengutukiku. Dia tidak pernah memakiku meski berkali-kali aku mengatakan padanya jika aku dan Yukimura telah tidur bersama. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa." Shoukaku juga ikut merasa perih. "Sampai aku mendengar dari Yukimura, bahwa dia akan menikah, aku pun merasa hancur berkali-kali lipat. Yukimura, hanya tertarik pada setiap desahan dari semua wanita yang ditidurinya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita yang rela tidur dengannya hanya karena sebuah kehangatan yang ia janjikan. Setelah aku berpisah dengan Yukimura, Akagi tidak pernah merasa ingin mengusirku dari kehidupannya. Ia tetap menganggapku ada. Berbuat baik padaku. Berkali-kali lipat. Dan itu membuatku berulang-ulang ingin merusak ketegaran hatinya. Kebaikannya membuatku kesal. Kekuatannya membuatku marah. Kenapa ia bisa bertahan hidup dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal 'kan? Kenapa Akagi bisa menjadi manusia yang sekuat itu saat semua kehidupannya telah dihancurkan oleh orang yang paling dekat dengannya!?"

Kaga masih tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Dia membuatku kesal. Dia membuatku marah. Dia rela melepaskan Yukimura karena dia tahu aku juga mencintainya. Dia masih terus membiayaiku meski ia tahu aku tidak memerlukannya. Semua kejadian terus berlalu seperti itu. Aku tetap membuat masalah, dan dia selalu menerima dan memaafkan kesalahanku. Aku memaksa untuk keluar dari perusahaan, dan dia mencegahku. Hingga keadaan terus berlanjut dan kau melihatnya saat itu." Shoukaku berhenti sejenak. Napasnya memburu karena cerita yang terkenang itu telah membuka kembali luka-luka lamanya. "Aku tetap memaksa untuk keluar dari perusahaan, membiayai hidupku sendiri. Tapi dia tidak mengijinkannya. Sampai dia pun mengancam jika aku keluar, dia juga akan keluar. Dan kau tahu Kaga- _san_?"

"Tidak."

"Itu membuatku merasa tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Bagaimana aku tega membiarkannya keluar dari perusahaan sedangkan ia tetap berjanji akan membiayai kehidupanku dan adikku. Ini sangat menyiksaku. Sangat menyiksaku. Dan-"

"Dan kau sengaja melakukan kesalahan itu terus menerus dengan alasan yang sama?"

Kaga benar.

Semua kesalahan yang Shoukaku lakukan hanya untuk alasan yang sama. Seandainya ia bisa membuat Akagi memecatnya, melakukan apapun ia mau. Ia tidak suka Akagi menghancurkan hidupnya dan terlalu memedulikannya saat ia sudah melakukan semua keburukan untuk menunjukan penolakannya.

Mendengar ucapan Kaga, Shoukaku mengangguk. Isakan dan air matanya masih tetap menjadi pemandangan paling lekat di mata Kaga.

Jadi itulah alasannya.

Jadi itulah yang Shoukaku tahu dan rasakan selama ini terhadap Akagi.

Kaga bisa memahaminya.

Cukup bisa, sampai satu pertanyaan lain muncul di pikirannya. "Lalu, bukankah hubungan Yukimura dan Akagi telah berakhir? Saat kau bersama dengan pria itu. Lalu kenapa Yukimura begitu yakin Akagi mengandung anaknya?" Kaga bertanya. Harusnya Yukimura dan Akagi sudah tak lagi menjalin hubungan bahkan sebelum Yukimura menikah 'kan? Lalu kenapa, pernyataan Yukimura tentang ayah dari anak yang Akagi kandung menyatakan seolah-olah mereka baru tidur bersama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Shoukaku pun tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Akagi kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Yukimura akhir-akhir ini. Jelas, karena Yukimura telah menikah. Dan itulah mengapa ia mengatakan ketidakmungkinan yang mutlak saat Kaga menyebut nama Yukimura sebagai pria yang telah menghamili Akagi. Karena yang Shoukaku tahu, Akagi dan Yukimura sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

"Dia memang penuh dengan banyak misteri." Shoukaku mengusap airmatanya.

.

Menceritakan beberapa kepingan masa lalu kepada Kaga mungkin bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Jika Akagi memercayainya. Kenapa Shoukaku tidak bisa? Bukankah dulu pun Kaga tidak pernah mengumbar kejadian lalu tentang ia dan Akagi pada hari pertama bekerja kepada semua orang?

Kaga paham sekarang. Sebagian kisah Akagi sudah ia genggam. Sakit berkali-kali menjadi makanan yang membuatnya kekenyangan kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Akagi telah melalui segalanya. Akagi hanya tidak bisa lari dari tanggungjawabnya. Kekuatan dan tanggung jawab membuat Akagi menjadi pribadi yang menyebalkan bagi Shoukaku karena terlalu peduli padanya.

Mungkin, Kaga mengakui jika Akagi memang seperti itu. Akagi nya. Memang mungkin seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NB : Ya Tuhan. Saya kaget ternyata masalalu Akagi begitu :'( syedih sumpah. Akagi kuat amat yaoloh.

Kaga yang tabah ya. Shoukaku ternyata saingan berat.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaga mengetuk pintu kamar Akagi berkali-kali. Malam akan larut, dan Kaga tidak peduli. Untung saja Fubuki membukakan pintu baginya. Dan langsung beranjak tak peduli karena rasa kantuk yang menderahnya. Meninggalkan Kaga seorang diri dengan kebimbangannya. Dan masih berdiri, di depan pintu berharap Akagi membukakannya.

"Kaga- _san_?" dan menit-menit kemudian, Kaga mendapati bayangan itu sudah hadir di hadapannya. Dengan perasaan lembut, menatap matanya.

Kaga selalu terpukau. Wanita ini membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Menelanjangi perasaannya. Mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Kaga bagai seekor burung yang lelah dalam perjalanan dan ingin kembali ke dalam sangkar, dan Akagilah tempatnya.

Meski bingung, Akagi tidak menolak saat tahu-tahu Kaga mendekapnya tanpa perhitungan. Mengusap belakang kepalanya di antara surai-surainya yang terurai. Kaga mendekapnya begitu erat. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Akagi yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rindu yang membakar dirinya.

Kaga mendekapnya erat.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" bisik Akagi yang masih hanya diam, sedang tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu dan belum terlepas.

Kaga mengangguk lembut di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher Akagi. Menutup matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Akagi yang telah dikenalinya. Perasaan aneh muncul di perutnya. Bagai kembang api yang menyala-nyala dan melepaskan percikannya.

Kaga cinta wanita ini.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Karena jika kau tidak ada, aku tak bisa bernapas dengan normal." Bisik Kaga mengeratkan ikatan tangannya di pinggang Akagi, kakaknya.

"Kaga- _san_?" Akagi cukup bingung.

"Ssssttt..." Kaga melangkahkan kakinya. Masih saling mendekap. Masih memejamkan mata. Dengan langkah kakinya, ia memaksa Akagi mundur meski wanita itu masih berada di pelukannya. Akagi melepas genggaman gagang pintu di tangannya. Membiarkan Kaga menuntunnya, karena jika ia melawan, mungkin mereka akan terjatuh karena ketidakseimbangan.

Bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang menari, mereka melangkah, Kaga masih terus mendekap. Menghirup dan terpejam. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berada di tepi ranjang, dan terhempas bersamaan.

Akagi tak mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Kaga menghempaskannya dengan lembut tanpa menyakiti tubuhnya. Menjaga dirinya. Melindunginya.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, Akagi bisa melihat seberapa lelah raut wajah Kaga di hadapannya. Telah menindihnya, dan Akagi terkurung dalam kekangan dari kedua tangan Kaga yang kini tengah menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintamu Akagi- _san._ " tidak pernah lelah, Kaga selalu mengucapkannya. Seakan tidak ada hari esok baginya untuk bertemu dan mengucap cinta.

"Tapi aku kakakmu." Bisik Akagi yang ditatap intens oleh adiknya, Kaga.

"Aku tak peduli, meski dunia mengatakan penolakannya. Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Akagi, juga seakan tak ingin merasa bosan akan kata cinta yang Kaga ucapkan. Seakan tak menjadi keasingan lagi baginya mendengarkan ungkapan cinta dari orang yang harusnya tidak ia harapkan. Tapi, Kaga menjadi sesuatu yang lama kelamaan terasa berbeda.

"Kau sangat lelah, apa ada masalah?" tanya Akagi mengalihkan pandangan Kaga yang sarat akan cinta. Ia masih belum bisa, tapi menolak pun rasanya tidak sanggup. Kaga tidak pernah menyakitinya. Keberadaan Kaga walau mendadak, tapi selalu bisa berakhir manis tanpa ia duga. Tanpa sadar, Akagi ingin terbiasa.

"Ya. Masalahnya karena kau mencuri hatiku."

Dan tanpa Akagi sadar, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh lembabnya bibir Kaga. Tubuhnya terhimpit, dan rasa hangat menjalar menyampaikan rindu dari Kaga ke tubuhnya. Kaga tahu, Akagi hanya diam tak membalas kecupannya. Tapi, dengan sabar ia berusaha menyelipkan tangannya di antara kecupan itu, dan menyentuh dagu Akagi. Menekannya hingga bibir Akagi terbuka tanpa paksaan dan membiarkan lidah mereka menarikan sesuatu dari detakan yang Kaga rasa dalam dadanya.

Kaga cinta wanita ini.

"H-hei. Kau ada masalah?"

Akagi tidak mau terlena lebih lama. Didorongnya pundak Kaga dan mereka melepas kecupan panjang yang basah di antara mereka. Napas mereka saling menabrak dan beradu. Sebelum Kaga menjawab, dikecupnya kembali bibir Akagi, namun begitu singkat. Karena Akagi menghentikannya.

"Kaga- _san._ " desak Akagi ingin tahu.

"Pulanglah ke rumah, Akagi- _san._ Agar hidupku bisa tenang."

.

.

.

.

* * *

NB + : Kaga. Selangkah lagi untuk kumpul kebo ama Akagi! Good job!


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _._

 _"_ _Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa dosaku karena telah merebut Yukimura darimu begitu sulit untuk kau maafkan? Siksa aku! Bunuh jika kau mau! Kau punya wewenang melakukannya sama seperti kau melukai adikku. Tapi, satu hal saja yang kuinginkan darimu Akagi-_ san. _Tolong kembalikan hidup dan diriku yang dulu."_

 _Akagi meremas kedua lengannya. Ia masih diam di tempatnya. Bersandar pada meja kosong, berdiri angkuh sambil kedua tangannya masih terlipat di dadanya._

 _Tangisan dan permohonan Shoukaku ia dengar dengan jelas. Tapi bukan itu maksud kedatangannya._

 _Tangisan Shoukaku tak sebanding dengan luka dalam hatinya. Airmata Shoukaku tak sebanyak airmata yang pernah ia keluarkan dalam keadaan paling tersembunyi bahkan Tuhan mungkin pun tak tahu setelah ia terluka._

 _Kekasihnya._

 _Pria yang ia cintai dinistai oleh kepercayaan yang telah ia yakini akan wanita di depannya ini. Tapi seperti angin topan yang tiba-tiba memorak-porandakan alam. Begitu juga hati Akagi hancur tak bersisa._

 _Setelah Akagi mendapati kabar jika dirinya hamil. Batinnya meremuk bagai satu ton kaca yang dihempas dari atas langit._

 _Hancur berkeping. Tak lagi berbentuk dan berserakan ke segala arah._

 _Akagi menderita lahir batin._

 _Tidak lagi bisa ia ungkapkan bagaimana gelisahnya keheningan dalam dadanya._

 _Dan belum lagi Akagi pulih dari kegelisahaannya, Shoukaku malah ingin bertemu dengannya dengan alasan yang tidak ada bedanya._

 _"_ _Dan bisa 'kah kau mengembalikan hidup dan diriku yang dulu?" Akagi ingin menangis._

 _._

 _Shoukaku menunduk masih begitu sesak. Apapun yang akan ia ucapkan, Akagi tidak akan pernah memenuhi keinginannya untuk keluar dari perusahaan ini. Besar keinginan Shoukaku untuk lari begitu saja, tapi ia telah terikat kontrak dan tidak mungkin bisa ia sembunyikan Zuikaku dari seorang Akagi._

 _Untuk itu, ia berlutut dan bersujud. Ancaman dari mulut Akagi yang akan ikut mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan pun membuat Shoukaku terbebani._

 _Dunia mereka tidak akan lagi bisa seindah mimpi yang Akagi pernah ingin raih._

 _Dan Shoukaku sadar, dosanya pun telah begitu banyak._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Dan saat itu Akagi tidak pernah menduga jika pertemuan itu adalah bagian dari garis besar kehidupannya._

 _Kaga memergoki mereka._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

"Apa semua orang sudah berkumpul?"

Kaga tidak menoleh ketika bertanya pada salah satu orang yang sedang menungguinya. Beberapa lembar masih harus ia paraf dan selesaikan dengan segera.

"Manager dari bagian keuangan divisi anak belum hadir nona." Balasnya sigap.

Gerakan tangan Kaga terhenti sejenak, namun kembali ia lakoni kegiatannya disaat ia mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangannya.

"Lima menit lagi, waktu pertemuan akan tiba. Dan masih ada beberapa direktur tamu yang belum tiba nona." Salah satu dari beberapa banyak orang yang bertanggung jawab sebagai sekertaris pribadi Kaga.

"Jika manager keuangan dari divisi anak sudah tiba, pertemuan akan dimulai."

Akagi masih belum datang juga?

"Tapi, direktur Nagato baru saja menyampaikan pesan jika manager Akagi tidak akan ikut pertemuan."

Kaga mengerutkan dahinya. Akagi adalah manager yang paling dibutuhkan dalam pertemuan ini. Dan satu-satunya manager yang ikut serta dalam setiap pertemuan para direktur. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak hadir? Manager yang menangani semua keuangan dari anak perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh Tokyo-Jepang.

Kaga mengumpat.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak permohonan Kaga ditolak oleh Akagi.

 _"_ _Kau bisa datang, tapi jangan pernah mencoba untuk membawaku pulang."_

Kalimat itu masih begitu lekat merekat di otak Kaga. Penolakan itu memang tanpa amarah, namun begitu nyata memukul keyakinan dirinya.

Kaga bangkit dari kursinya. Lima menit yang telah berlalu tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Ditatapnya kedua wanita itu dengan tatapan datar, lalu bergumam berat. "Katakan pada mereka jika aku akan terlambat." Dan setelah itu ia pun melangkah pergi.

.

Akagi boleh menolaknya. Akagi boleh mengabaikannya. Akagi boleh menyakitinya. Akagi boleh melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Tapi Kaga tidak pernah mengijinkan jika Akagi menyepelehkan posisi Kaga yang jelas lebih berkuasa darinya.

Koungo tersentak kaget saat ia mendapati dirinya hampir saja bertabrakan dengan tubuh Kaga di pintu masuk divisi. Secangkir kopi hangat yang ia genggam terciprat tepat ke seragam Kaga tanpa mampu ia cegah dengan cepat.

"A-aku minta maaf Kaga- _sama_ -"

"Akagi- _san_ dimana?"

Kepanikan Koungo berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

Mutsu mendekati dari arah mana asal keributan berada. Dilihatnya Kaga dan Koungo sudah saling menatap. _Blazer_ gelap Kaga mungkin tak begitu tampak kotor, namun kemeja putih yang terbungkus di dalamnya ternoda cukup jelas dari tumpahan kopi yang Koungo hasilkan.

"Seragammu kenapa Kaga- _san_? Dan bukannya ada rapat penting saat ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kaga tak menggubris.

"Aku ingin bertemu Akagi- _san_." desaknya mengabaikan kedua wanita itu dan melangkah cepat menuju ruangan Akagi. Ingin menemuinya. Dan memberi Akagi teguran akan siapa yang berkuasa di sana.

.

Kaga membuka paksa pintu ruang Akagi bercampur kesal. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hening dan senyap yang ada.

"Dia tidak ada di ruangannya. Beberapa menit lalu ia telah meninggalkan tempat." Jelas Mutsu mendapati ruangan Akagi yang kosong. Berdiri di sisi Kaga yang sudah menoleh padanya.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana? Pertemuan itu, dia harus ada 'kan?" tanya Mutsu bingung.

Ada apa ini. Kenapa Kaga mempertanyakan keberadaan Akagi? Seluruh penjuru perusahaan pun tahu, Akagi akan selalu ikut dalam pertemuan para direktur.

"Tapi Nagato- _san_ bilang, Akagi- _san_ tidak akan ikut pertemuan. Untuk itu aku menyusulnya ke sini. Dan lagi pula, jika Akagi telah keluar beberapa menit lalu, kenapa aku tidak berpapasan dengannya di sepanjang jalan menuju ke sini?" Jelas Kaga penuh tanya.

Mutsu berpikir sejenak. Kaga ada benarnya juga. Tapi, jika Akagi pergi ke tempat lain atau tujuan lain selain pertemuan yang sudah dijadwalkan, Akagi akan menitipkan pesan pada salah satu orang yang ada di ruang divisi sebelum ia pergi.

Mutsu melangkah meninggalkan Kaga, yang telah mengekor tanpa diperintah. Melangkah menuju ruang kerja divisi dan bersuara pada mereka. "Apa Akagi- _san_ menitipkan pesan atau sesuatu pada kalian sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan?" tanyanya yang disambut dengan tatapan dan kemunculan kepala dari bilik-bilik meja kerja para karyawan.

Musashi bangkit menatap Kaga dan Mutsu yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

"Dia dibelakang kalian." ucapnya, membuat Mutsu dan Kaga langsung berbalik cepat.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Akagi menatap mereka datar.

Mutsu tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hampir saja ia menubruk tubuh Akagi yang telah berdiri menantang menatap mereka. Sedang Kaga masih tetap tenang.

"Rapat telah dimulai dan kau masih berada di sini?" Kaga mulai bersuara.

"Aku sudah berada di ruang pertemuan tujuh menit sebelum jam pertemuan dijadwalkan. Dan kau sebagai pimpinan malah keluyuran di divisi kecil yang seharusnya tidak perlu setiap saat kau datangi." Tukas Akagi membalas.

Kaga meregangkan rahangnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Nagato- _san_ jika kau tidak akan hadir dalam pertemuan, untuk itu aku datang ke sini." Intruksi Kaga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan Nagato- _san._ Aku yang telah menyuruh sekertarismu untuk mengatakannya padamu jika kau bertanya tentang kedatanganku. Dan aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

"Kau ..." Kaga merasa kalah.

Merasa dipermalukan oleh bawahannya di depan bawahan yang lain. Apakah Kaga harus tersenyum meski ia tahu jika Akagi memang sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya?

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kaga saja, atau ia yang berlebihan berharap. Dari sisi wajah Akagi yang datar, Kaga rasa ada satu senyuman yang tersembunyi khusus untuknya di sana.

Mutsu mengantisipasi kemarahan lebih lanjut dari salah satu dari dua orang yang berada di hadapannya. Koungo hanya menantikan aksi selanjutnya, sedang yang lain mengintip dengan samar-samar keadaan kerja.

Dan keanehan suasana itu tiba-tiba terusik ketika suara dering telepon yang beberapa kali berdering kini mati dan diganti oleh suara Yamato untuk keduanya.

"Kaga- _san._ Akagi- _san._ Nagato- _san_ menelpon dan menyuruh kalian untuk cepat datang ke ruang pertemuan."

Kaga menatap Yamato lembut, lalu berseru "Katakan padanya, lima belas menit lagi kami akan tiba di sana." Sebelum ia menarik tangan Akagi dan menyeretnya dari ruang divisi.

Yamato mengangkat bahunya mengantar kepergian Kaga dan Akagi sambil matanya menatap Mutsu bingung. "Mereka sudah beranjak dari sini baru saja, dan Kaga- _san_ berpesan mungkin mereka akan tiba di sana sekitar dua puluh menitan lagi. Mungkin urusan sepasang kekasih." Terang Yamato dengan sedikit cengiran diakhir kalimat yang ia sampaikan melalui telepon pada Nagato di seberang sana.

Mutsu tersenyum, Koungo apalagi. Semua orang di ruang divisi itu menatap Yamato dengan perasaan berbeda. Dan setelah Yamato menutup telponnya, mereka semua tertawa.

.

.

* * *

 **AN : Ketawa juga ah :D Lucu kalau bayangin eksprei Nagato di seberang sana.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu sudah Akagi menolak Kaga untuk membawanya pulang. Tapi, setelah semua itu terjadi, kenyataan sebaliknya yang terjadi mereka menjadi bahan rumor terbaru di segala penjuru perusahaan, selain rumor-rumor lain seputar masalah pekerjaan.

Akagi memang masih menolak Kaga. Masih mengabaikannya. Masih tetap sama seperti Akagi yang sebagaimana mestinya.

Tapi kepekaan orang lain mungkin jauh lebih bekerja dengan unggul dari pada kepekaan Akagi sendiri tentang perasaan Kaga.

Selama seminggu itu juga, Akagi selalu memergoki Kaga yang semakin gencar mengunjunginya ke ruang divisi. Mempermalukan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pimpinan tertinggi dalam perusahaan.

Ketika jam makan siang, semua mata di ruang divisi selalu menonton aksi Kaga yang membawa beberapa bekal untuk ia berikan ke Akagi.

Saat sore hari, ketika para karyawan di ruang divisi melewati pintu utama divisi untuk melangkah pulang, mereka akan mendapati Kaga berdiri di sana entah untuk menunggu Akagi atau malah ingin mengejuti orang lain yang keluar.

Terkadang, beberapa gadis yang bergerombolan akan tertawa dengan cekikikan tertahan ketika mereka baru saja melewati Kaga yang nyaris seperti tak bermartabat hanya untuk menunggu di sana sebab Akagi telah melarangnya masuk.

"Aku tak menyangka direktur utama adalah orang yang selucu itu."

"Ya. Dan terbukti Akagi- _san_ ternyata bisa sekejam itu."

Tawa-tawa mereka yang tertinggal di pendengaran Kaga.

.

.

Semua rumor tentang kegigihan Kaga telah meluasi perusahaan. Berawal dari divisi itu dan menyebar ke divisi lain.

Mereka seperti sepasang insan yang mungkin sedang menghirup harum asmara, menurut Yamato. Sedang Koungo berkata lain, "Kaga- _sama_ tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia perbuat." dengan gaya seperti pemuka agama yang sedang berkhotbah dan itu membuat mereka tertawa.

Mutsu sendiri punya pemikiran lain, setidaknya Nagato telah berpesan padanya untuk tidak menanggapi dengan serius apa yang telah terjadi di antara dua perempuan itu.

Karena Nagato pun tahu siapa sebenarnya Akagi.

"Dia anak kandung dari pemilik." Dan tiba-tiba, Shoukaku mengeluarkan kalimat itu begitu saja. Di depan mereka yang sedang melahap nikmatnya makan siang.

Keadaan tidak begitu cepat berubah. Masih ada sisa-sisa tawa Koungo yang habis-habisan dinasehati Kitakami untuk tidak berpikir berlebihan. Sedang Mutsu mulai ingin mendengarkan.

"Kaga- _san?_ Memang benar 'kan?" tanya Yamato menyatakan.

Shoukaku meletakan garpuya.

Ia menerawang kehampaan di depan pandangannya. Seperti mati rasa, seperti tidak lagi tahu harus berbuat apa.

Rumor-rumor yang ia dengar sepanjang minggu ini hanya tentang kedekatan Kaga dan Akagi membuatnya sedikit tersiksa. Sedang dirinya, Kaga menjatuhi sanksi padanya untuk mengganti semua dana yang telah ia ambil dalam waktu setengah tahun dari perusahaan.

Shoukaku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa mengganti uang perusahaan sebanyak itu dalam jangka waktu singkat. Dan biasanya, bukankah Akagi akan membantunya apapun masalah yang ia hadapi? Lalu kenapa sampai hari ini Akagi tidak datang padanya dan bertanya apa-apa.

Apa Akagi sudah mencampakannya karena Kaga telah ada?

Sedikit sesak bagi Shoukaku memikirkannya.

"Akagi- _san._.." hening sejenak ketika Shoukaku menggantung kalimatnya. Menyebut nama Akagi sebagai awal pembuka kalimat yang membuat orang-orang yang mendengar menanti tak sabar.

Koungo menghentikan tawanya saat Kitakami memaksanya untuk diam. Keadaan dan tatapan semua orang yang berada dalam meja yang sama dengan Shoukaku berubah menjadi tatapan yang penuh tanya dan tuntutan.

"Akagi- _san_ anak kandung pemilik dan pewaris sebenarnya perusahaan. Sedang Kaga- _san_ hanyalah seorang anak angkat yang tidak lain adik angkat Akagi- _san_ sendiri."

Semua hening menyimak.

Hening sampai tanpa mereka duga Kaga hadir dengan sosok yang paling asing bagi mereka di tempat itu, Akagi.

Sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan dari ekpresi wajah Kaga yang Shoukaku tahu.

Membuat Shoukaku merasa terancam.

Keadaan dan kekalutan hati membuatnya terancam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertatapan muka dengan Akagi di tempat ini. Di tempat yang nyaris tak pernah Akagi singgahi. Bahkan di saat ia baru saja mengatakan tentang satu kebenaran yang mungkin paling ingin Akagi tutupi.

Shoukaku bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah mundur seakan sedang melihat hantu yang ingin membunuhnya, sedang Akagi tidak berniat melakukan apapun.

Baik Mutsu, Yamato dan yang lainnya yang berada di sana memandang mereka penuh kebingungan. Sedang Kaga mencoba untuk tak semakin memperparah suasana.

Kaga tahu, Shoukaku merasa terancam dengan kehadirannya. Meski Kaga bisa menduga, tangan kanan Akagi ini mungkin tidak akan berniat bicara lebih banyak tentang kebenaran Akagi yang hampir keseluruhannya ia tahu.

Kaga ingin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan pemikiran seperti itu.

Dari sisi hatinya, ia masih mengagumi Shoukaku sebagai orang yang cukup bisa dipercaya. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin rumor tentang Akagi diperusahaan ini masih simpang-siur. Jika Shoukaku bermulut besar, bisa saja ia memperjelas semua rumor yang ada dengan kenyataan sebenarnya.

Iya. Shoukaku masih bisa dipercaya.

Kaga masih tetap berkeyakinan, sampai Atago yang tidak begitu paham keadaan mencoba untuk mempertanyakan kehadiran Akagi di tempat itu yang masih tidak biasa.

"Tumben-"

"Dan dia sedang hamil."

Atago menahan kalimatnya ketika kalimat Shoukaku dengan cepat mendahuluinya.

Semua orang terperangah.

Seketika itu kepercayaan Kaga akan keyakinan yang baru saja ia bulatkan pada Shoukaku, hilang sudah.

"SHOUKAKU- _SAN!_ " Kesabaran Kaga telah di ambang batas.

Akagi mendesah berat.

"Apa?"

"Hamil?"

"Bohong!"

Kata-kata lain terus terucap begitu saja, baik dari kelompok meja Mutsu, juga kelompok meja lain.

Suara Kaga. Teriakan Kaga menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana. Keributan yang Kaga hadirkan membuat mata mereka menangkap sosok Akagi yang ditakuti ternyata juga turut serta di sana.

Mutsu langsung bangkit meraih tangan Kaga dengan cepat sebelum langkah kaki gadis itu bertemu dengan posisi Shoukaku yang meringkuk takut. seketika saja semua hal di sana berubah total menjadi menakutkan.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kaga menggeram mendapati kerah kemeja Shoukaku lebih cepat dalam genggamannya sebelum tangan-tangan Mutsu dan Yamato menahan gerakannya.

Tidak lagi ia pikirkan bagaimana Akagi akan mendengar semua aib itu keluar dari mulut Shoukaku secara langsung. Tidak lagi ia pedulikan Akagi masih di sampingnya atau tidak. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya bagaimana caranya agar Shoukaku menutup mulutnya.

Koungo terpekik kaget ketika meja yang ia tempati bergeser cukup keras mendorong tubuhnya yang masih terduduk. Dorongan tubuh Kaga pada meja itu cukup keras sampai membuatnya bergeser cukup jauh.

"Kaga- _san._ Hentikan." bisik Mutsu yang sadar sudah banyak mata yang menatap mereka, juga telinga yang telah mendengar segala yang telah bersuara.

Kaga masih menggeram. Mutsu bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk meringankan amarahnya.

"Hentikan Kaga _-san."_ hingga akhirnya Akagi yang bersuara. Diraihnya genggaman tangan Kaga pada kemeja Shoukaku. Berusaha melepas namun cukup enggan.

"Kau masih membelanya?!" Kesal Kaga tak tertahan. Sungguh, jika sedang kesal seperti ini, amarahnya tak bisa ia tahan. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Akagi yang masih saja ingin melindungi Shoukaku.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang kalimatku. Hentikan." tekan Akagi berusaha menahan rasa yang bergejolak dalam dadanya.

Kaga tidak tahu, bahwa Akagipun bergejolak.

Semua mata memandang kerasnya jiwa Akagi yang mendorong Kaga untuk menuruti perintahnya tanpa paksa, namun begitu nyata.

Kaga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kerah kemeja Shoukaku. Membuat wanita yang terjerat itu mundur beberapa langkah dan terbatuk karena ketakutan. Dan sebelum detik berubah menjadi menit, Akagi menatap Shoukaku dan memerintahnya untuk pergi.

"Pergilah sebentar dari hadapanku. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menunjukan wajahmu di depan Kaga- _san_ seorang diri, Shoukaku- _san._ "

Dan setelah semua mata melihat Shoukaku berlalu pergi, bisik-bisik memenuhi pendengaran Kaga dan Akagi.

Mungkin setelah ini, rumor itu akan semakin marak dipendengaran.

"Kaga- _san **..."**_

Kaga menepis tangan Akagi kuat tanpa pertimbangan. Meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di sana. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Akagi lebih membela Shoukaku dari padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN (+) : Kaga kalau ngambek kayak cewek. Tapi ngamuknya kayak cowok. Sebenarnya kamu itu jenis makluk seperti apa sih, Ga. :'(**

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Boleh saja kau menolakku. Mengabaikanku. Tapi, jangan jatuhkan harga diriku sebagai atasanmu di hadapan bawahanku." Kaga menjepit tubuh Akagi ke dinding ruang yang sepi. Ruang yang Kaga tahu begitu jarang di gunakan, tepat di ujung koridor lantai._

 _Akagi menantang pandang._

 _"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk jangan datang ke divisiku apapun itu. Dan baru aku ingin mengujimu, ternyata kau tidak pernah mengindahkan perintahku." Kesal Akagi menahan amarah._

 _"Kau boleh mengintimidasiku dimanapun Akagi-_ san _. Tapi aku tetap atasanmu selama kita berada di lingkungan pekerjaan." Kaga menggeram._

 _"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Akagi membalas sengit._

 _Kaga tergoda._

 _"Tapi, kuberi kau keringanan. Khusus ketika kita berdua seperti ini, meskipun dalam lingkungan kerja, kau tetap menjadi penguasa." Bisiknya sambil tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Akagi, semakin menghimpit tubuh wanita hamil itu, menjalar ke sisi terluar dada dan memasuki area punggung. Membuat Akagi menahan amarah dan desah yang bercampur sesaat Kaga mengelitik telinganya dengan lidahnya yang basah._

 _"Hentikan, mesum! Kita ada pertemuan." Geram Akagi menahan._

 _"Lima belas menit, aku rasa cukup untuk-AHHH!" Kaga mendapati Akagi mengigit lehernya saat dorongan dari tangannya tak Kaga indahkan._

 _"Kau suka sekali menggigitku Akagi-_ san _!" rengek Kaga menyentuh lehernya._

 _Akagi tampak frustasi._

 _"Dan kau pun harus tahu. Jika dalam lingkungan kerja, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan peranku." Tepis Akagi pada tangan Kaga yang mengukungnya masih menempel di dinding. Didorong Akagi tubuh Kaga dan melangkah pergi. meninggalkan pelecehan sang adik angkat yang tidak pernah jerah menerima amukan darinya. Sampai saat Akagi merasa ada satu hentakan di belakang tubuhnya, dan tangan-tangan Kaga tahu-tahu sudah mendekap tubuhnya. Melingkar di pinggulnya, sedang bibir Kaga telah menyentuh lehernya._

 _Kaga terpejam._

 _"Terimakasih Akagi-_ san _." bisiknya lembut, dan Akagi mendengarkan. "Terimakasih. Meskipun kau begitu murka padaku, tapi kau tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanku dalam kesakitan karena pengabaianmu."_

 _Akagi terdiam._

 _"Terimakasih."_

 _Kaga tidak tahu. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban tentang Akagi yang selalu saja bisa berkuasa atas dirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN..: Akagi begini yang pengen minta diperkosa Kaga sebenarnya. Gemesin. Diperkosa Kaga baru tahu rasa -_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Kaga tidak mau kemarahannya menguasai seluruh pikirnya. Keputusannya lah yang memilih untuk terpikat dan jatuh hati pada Akagi. Dan harusnya ia lah yang paling paham bagaimana sikap Akagi. Keputusan Akagi yang lebih memilih membela Shoukaku di depan semua orang bukanlah tanpa alasan. Tapi, Kaga selalu menderita jika hal-hal seperti itu kejadian.

Ia tidak suka, perhatian Akagi teralih darinya. Ia hanya ingin Akagi selalu menatapnya, memihaknya, mendukungnya apapun itu. Tidak kepada orang lain, tidak pada siapapun, karena Kaga sudah terlalu ingin memiliki Akagi seorang diri.

Panggilan nama yang Akagi ucapkan dua-tiga kali padanya dalam langkah tergesa, tak Kaga pedulikan. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana kejadian siang tadi yang membuat dada Kaga begitu terbakar karena amarah dan cemburu. Lantas adakah alasan bagi Kaga untuk mendengar Akagi memberi penjelasan?

Penjelasan? Tidak. Kaga tahu, Akagi bukan tipe wanita yang mau memberi penjelasan meski telah dipaksa bicara. Lalu, mau apa wanita tiga puluh dua tahun itu mengikuti langkah kaki Kaga sampai ke arena parkir?  
Dan pemikiran itu membuat langkah kaki Kaga terhenti.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" bisik Kaga dengan nada perasaan kandas yang tak bisa ia ubah. Tanpa menoleh, ia menunggu Akagi bicara dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang Akagi pikirkan, malam-malam begini masih berada di perusahaan meski ia pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kau membiarkanku terlihat bodoh dengan memanggil namamu berkali-kali dan memohon agar kau berhenti?" kesal Akagi, melihat Kaga membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang kearahnya.

Tatapan mereka bertabrakan dengan lantang. Iris Kaga yang penuh kemarahan dan api cemburu, sedang milik Akagi teduh namun menenggelamkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya." Bisik Kaga menjawab datar.

Akagi terdiam.

"Apa maumu, katakan." Kaga tidak tahu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bibirnya berucap dengan nada yang begitu menyakitkan. Padahal siang tadi ia baru mendekap Akagi penuh dengan rasa rindu, namun kenapa sebentar saja perasaan itu berubah dengan rasa marah dan kekesalan.

"Jangan pernah tunjukan wajahmu di depanku lagi." Kaga terkejut.  
Ada ketakutan yang tiba-tiba mengaliri tubuhnya. Membayangkan kalimat yang Akagi ucapkan terjadi dalam hidupnya bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Apa maksud Akagi tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang menyakitinya seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa semua karena wanita sialan itu?!" kesal Kaga muak. Jika yang lalu membuat dadanya panas dan terbakar karena emosi, kini kepalanya pun ingin meledak karena kini Akagi menatapnya tanpa rasa pengasihan sedikitpun.

"Jika memang karena dia, kau mau apa?" tantang Akagi tak gentar.

"Dan kini pun kau masih membelanya? Kemana pikiranmu Akagi-san!" Kaga menggeram. Diraihnya tangan Akagi dengan sabar yang tertahan, tetap tak membuat

Akagi takut akan tatapannya. "Dia telah merebut Yukimura darimu," Akagi menegang. Kenapa Kaga membawa-bawa nama Yukimura dalam percakapan ini? Dan kenapa pula Kaga bisa tahu ada satu hubungan antara nama Yukimura dan Shoukaku dalam hidupnya. "Dia telah meniduri Yukimura dan membuatmu menderita. Dan kau masih mau membelanya?" Muak bagi Kaga untuk mengatakannya, tapi jika cara ini bisa membuat Akagi berpikir ulang akan Shoukaku dan kehancuran hidup yang Shoukaku titip padanya, Kaga akan melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kaga-san?" Akagi mulai merasa panik. Dinginnya malam tak pernah bisa menusuk sampai ketulangnya, namun semua ucapan Kaga mampu membuatnya menggigil dan gemetar.

"Aku sudah tahu semua." Kaga menarik wajah Akagi untuk mendekati wajahnya. Menyelipkan kelima jari tangan kanannya di kepala bagian belakang Akagi, bersembunyi di dasar-dasar rambutnya dan mencengkeram kuat di sana.  
Seakan tak memperbolehkan Akagi melihat hal lain selain matanya. Rahangnya mengeras, kulit wajahnya bergetar. Ada emosi, amarah, kasih sayang, rasa rindu dan cinta yang membuat semua rasa itu saling beradu di dadanya.

Napas mereka saling bertabrakan dalam imajinasi laknat, dan Kaga harus jujur jika itu memberinya sensasi. Seakan mampu menarik turun emosinya yang membumbung tinggi dan nyaris meledak.

"Aku, sudah tahu hubungan yang bagaimana antara kau dan Yukimura, juga Shoukaku-san di masa lalu." dan bisa Kaga akui jika ia pun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi begitu lemah dan basah. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat iris Akagi yang semula teduh kini tengah berkilau basah, penuh ketakutan.

"Kaga ..." bisik Akagi tak terduga.

Dan dengan satu sebutan penuh kerapuhan itu akan namanya, jiwa Kaga yang tadi terbakar kini padam seketika, karena setetes air mata Akagi yang jatuh lolos begitu saja dari pandangannya.

"Anak itu, milik Yukimura 'kan?" Kaga menarik wajah Akagi untuk bersembunyi dalam dekapannya. Merengkuh tubuh wanita itu dengan hati-hati dan merasakan ketakutan serta kegelisahannya. Akagi menurut saja, tanpa ia tahu tangannya sudah membungkus di punggung Kaga dan meremasnya. Menggelengkan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata bajingan yang tak tahu diri karena menunjukan rupanya.

"Jangan berbohong, Akagi-san." mohon Kaga peduli. Tetapi lagi-lagi Akagi menggeleng di dadanya. Isakannya yang terseduh membuat Kaga semakin mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku ..."

Miris hati Akagi mendengar Kaga mengatakannya. Apa Kaga paham makna apa yang terkandung dari kalimat polosnya sebagai pencinta? Itu bukan hal yang buruk memang, tapi bagi Akagi dengan posisi yang dicintai, itu adalah kelemahan yang membuatnya tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Tahu pun Akagi tentang perasaan Kaga untuknya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Untuk itu, ia tetap diam. ia tidak ingin membalas rasa yang sama, tapi percuma jika semakin lama, Kaga semakin mampu melelehkan perasaannya yang dingin dengan kehangatan yang ia punya.  
Perlahan, meski hanya perlahan, tapi tetap saja itu terasa.

"Aku mencintaimu Akagi-san." Kaga merengkuh lembut-bergetar di punggung dan pinggul Akagi, mendekapnya semakin dalam menempel di tubuhnya. Menyamankan kepala sang kakak di antara bahu dan lehernya.

"Aku tahu." Sedang Akagi, merasa begitu nyaman sampai ke ulu hati ketika ia merasa semua perlakuan Kaga pada tubuhnya begitu ia inginkan.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Akagi mengangguk rindu. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasa hampa di hatinya kini telah terisi suara Kaga, kehangatannya, memenuhinya perlahan.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil meremas semakin erat alas yang membungkus punggung adiknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kaga ..."

"Sungguh. Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu."

.

Akagi tahu, masih ada perkara yang harus ia selesaikan. Shoukaku memuntahkan semua fakta tentangnya dalam sekejap. Dan kini, karena itu pula pertengkaran di antara ia dan Kaga terjadi.

Rasa rindu yang membisukan semua bahasa tubuh di antara mereka, tertuntun dalam satu kecupan panjang yang Kaga sisipkan di bibir basah Akagi.

Akagi terpejam.

Dua bulir yang tersisa di kedua pelupuk matanya menetes.

Kecupan basah Kaga terasa hangat, tidak sama dengan hangat yang pernah ia kecap. Hangat yang Kaga berikan tidak sampai membakarnya, namun membuatnya terlena.

Akagi, tidak pernah menyangkal kenikmatan yang menghampirinya meski dari siapapun dulu. Diumurnya yang matang dalam segala hal, mendorong keinginan seks yang cukup kuat pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Alasannya hanya karena ia tidak mau berpikir terlalu banyak, hingga ia butuh pelarian untuk menggantikan isi pikiran penatnya dengan gairah seks penuh damba. Kaga melepaskan kecupan panjang yang mengikat deti-detik di antara mereka. ia menikmatinya, syukurlah. Tapi iris mata Akagi malah menunjukan keraguan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Kaga peduli. Menarik wajah Akagi agar tatapan wanita itu mengikat tatapannya. Bibir Akagi yang basah, ia usap dengan ibu jarinya.

Bibir yang ia suka.

Akagi menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Bibirmu manis, Akagi-san. Boleh aku mengecapnya sekali lagi?" Akagi menarik jari Kaga yang mempermainkan bibirnya. Yang menekan bibirnya yang basah dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri di sana. Terakhir, Akagi mengingat Kaga lah yang membasahi bibirnya di senja ketika ia berkunjung ke rumahnya. Lalu, mereka menghabiskan malam di atas ranjang yang sama yang digunakan Akagi ketika remaja dulu.

"Aku lelah Kaga-" Sedikit mendadak dan begitu terburu-buru, Akagi kembali merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh Kaga. Deruh napas gadis muda itu berubah menjadi nada yang menidurkannya. Akagi ingin berontak, tapi kendali hasratnya telah dikuasai gairah tersembunyi yang tadi tertidur kini terbangun. Dengan sadar, Akagi mengeratkan kesepuluh jarinya di kedua lengan Kaga.

Membuat tekanan di setiap ujung jari di atas kulit Kaga yang masih beralas seragam kerjanya. Membuat Kaga mau tak mau tahu bagaimana reaksi Akagi akan lumatan yang ia berikan di bibir sang kakak yang membuatnya ketagihan.

 _Hmmm..._

Suara Akagi yang melenguh, mengubah desahaan di ujung lidahnya dengan cepat agar tersamarkan. Dirasakannya tangan Kaga mulai menjalar menelusuri lehernya, turun ke lekukan punggungnya. Meremas, memberi sensasi dan itu sanggup membuat nafsunya sadar dan membawanya melambung.  
Suasana malam di parkiran memang sunyi. Tapi, meski kesunyian itu ada untuk membungkus lelehan nafsu mereka dalam gelap, tetap saja Akagi peduli pada semua hal yang berlaku di sekelilingnya.

Dilepasnya kecupan basah dan gelitik nafsu Kaga yang menggodanya dengan dorongan kecil di kedua bahu gadis itu. Tapi, sepertinya Kaga tak mau tahu alasan mengapa Akagi mendorong tubuhnya. Masih tetap ia kulum bibir Akagi yang telah memerah akibat remasan bibirnya. Menggigitnya ringan dan menariknya hingga bibir mereka terlepas erotis.

Kaga membuka matanya.

"A-aku masih ingin mencumbumu, Akagi-

"Hentikan." Akagi menutup mulut Kaga dengan cepat dengan telapak tangannya. Napas mereka masih terengah-engah kelelahan, saat itu, Akagi mendekap Kaga dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

Kaga terkejut.

"Yukimura."

Dan saat nama itu Kaga dengar keluar dari mulut Akagi, ada suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati mereka.

Akagi masih tetap menahan tubuh Kaga dalam pelukannya. Yukimura melangkah dari arah belakang punggung Kaga. Dan Akagi tidak ingin Kaga dan pria itu saling bertatap mata.

"Mencumbu seseorang di tempat seperti ini, bukan sifatmu sekali Akagi-san."

Meski awalnya Akagi ragu jika pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, tapi ada satu kebetulan yang tiba-tiba mengisi otaknya dan tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama itu dari mulutnya.

Kaga ingin melepas kukungan Akagi atas tubuhnya. Ingin melihat Yukimura di belakangnya. Tapi, dari cara Akagi menggenggam tangan Kaga dan menahannya, Kaga yakin Akagi berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Dan memergoki sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu, aku rasa pun bukan sifatmu Yukimura." Tantang Akagi.

Pria itu terkekeh ringan.

"Seorang wanita?" Yukimura berhenti melangkah. Mengedarkan pandangannya kebayangan Kaga yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Tinggi Akagi dan wujud lain itu hampir sama. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Yukimura. Dalam bias remang lampu yang menyala, Yukimura lebih tertarik dengan wujud Akagi yang ia rindukan.

"Terkadang rasa bosan mengecap batang pria tak berotak datang begitu saja." Ucap Akagi ringan, membuat Kaga terkejut. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar kata yang begitu kasar keluar dari bibir Akagi.

Yukimura memantau Akagi.

"Tidak semua pria yang pernah kau tiduri tidak berotak, Akagi-san. Dan, sejak kapan kau bicara kasar seperti itu dengan pria yang masih kau cintai?"

Kaga merasa remasan tangan Akagi pada tangannya mengerat. Apa kalimat itu membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu, atau karena Akagi memang masih mencintai pria ini.

"Pulanglah Yukimura." Akagi mengambil kalimat yang tidak Kaga duga. Kaga pikir kakaknya itu akan menantang Yukimura lagi dengan kalimat kasar lainnya, namun ternyata tidak.

"Kembalilah ke pelukan istrimu." Lanjut wanita hamil itu rapuh.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN : Yaoloh Gi, Lu masih suka sama Yukimura?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kaga mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah suara deru mobil Yukimura menghilang perlahan meninggalkan mereka, Akagi pun membiarkan kukungannya pada tubuh Kaga melemah. Dialihkannya wajahnya ketika Kaga berusaha menelisik raut kesedihannya yang tampak. Mungkin masih ada yang ingin ia sembunyikan dari gadis yang jelas-jelas telah mampu mengundang hasratnya beberapa menit tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kaga meraih wajah Akagi untuk tak melewatkan pandangan matanya pada wanita itu. Wajah Akagi dalam ekspresi apapun bisa mengoyak kesadarannya untuk memuja wanita ini selain Tuhan yang maha kuasa.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Abai Akagi rapuh.

"Tapi malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Kaga masih tetap tenang. Nada suaranya yang tegas membuat Akagi bergeming sesaat. "Akan kubuat bayangan Yukimura lepas dari ingatanmu." Bisik Kaga melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

* * *

Fubuki tak bersuara sepatah kata pun ketika Kaga memandangnya dengan tangan yang gadis pewaris itu genggamkan pada tangan Akagi. Seakan ingin menyombongkan diri, Kaga malah mendengus angkuh ketika gadis yang berbeda darinya beberapa tahun itu mengekspresikan wajah penuh tanya.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, dan Akagi masih terkunci oleh genggaman tangan Kaga pada tangannya.

"Aku pulang." Bisik Akagi menyapa hening di ujung lidah Fubuki.

"Aku masih tidak tahu hubungan apa antara kau dan dia nee-san dan kenapa aku harus membiarkannya masuk dalam rumahku padahal aku tak mengizinkannya."

Akagi memandang wajah serius Fubuki, lalu menggantinya dengan pandangan wajah Kaga yang menggeram.

"Dan, kau sendiri. Apa hubunganmu dengan kakakku?" Kasar Kaga menatap Fubuki. Mungkin mereka lahir di bulan yang sama hingga mereka tidak pernah akur. Di satu sisi Fubuki merasa tidak suka dengan keangkuhan Kaga yang tanpa ia tahu memang bawahan lahir. Di sisi lain, Kaga tidak suka siapapun mahluk berjiwa yang berhubungan dekat dengan Akagi kecuali dirinya.

Akagi hanya diam, mencuri kesempatan melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kaga yang dipelototi Fubuki ganas. Melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan dua gadis muda yang mungkin tengah mempersiapkan medan perang.

"Dari awal kau memang terlalu bedebah di depan mataku." Sinis Fubuki mengingat kesan pertama Kaga di hidupnya. Sungguh, tak ada sopan santunnya memaksa masuk ke kediaman orang sedang yang punya tempat tak mengizinkan.

"Dan dari awal kau hanya seorang pelacur jalang yang kuingat dari pandanganku." Kaga merespon sengit.

Fubuki tidak terima.

Dan setelah itu, Akagi hanya mendengar suara Fubuki membahana mengisi seluruh ruang apertemennya tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Akagi menatap wajah lesuh Kaga yang duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu seadanya yang ia punya. Lalu memilih duduk di sebelah Fubuki yang memejamkan mata lelahnya.

Ternyata peperangan di antara mereka hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, pas setelah Akagi selesai membersihkan dirinya.

Dengan segelas susu hangat yang ia bawa dari dapur untuk dirinya sendiri, Akagi pun duduk bersila.

"Siapa sebenarnya mahkluk yang tak jelas jenis kelaminnya ini, nee-san?" Fubuki masih menyimpan dongkol di dadanya. Dibaliknya tubuhnya menatap Akagi yang masih mengecap cairan nikmat yang masih menyembulkan asap hangat di genggamannya.

Kaga tak senang dengan sebutan Fubuki akan dirinya. Kembali mereka laga pandang dan itu membuat Akagi hanya memandang.

"Dan kau sendiri siapa? Apa jalang kecil yang coba mengemis minta diberi makan oleh kakakku?" Kaga menggerutu tidak mau kalah.

Fubuki mendecih kesal.

"Tengik ini. Kau membuatku murka." Emosi Fubuki terisi kembali.

"Kau yang-"

"Fubuki-san." Sebelum Akagi menghentikan amarah mereka dengan amukan, ada baiknya ia mencoba degan perlahan. Ketika namanya disebut, Fubuki pun langsung diam. Seakan tahu, bagaimana akhirnya jika Akagi mulai berlumur amarah ketika berbicara.

"Kaga-san adalah adikku. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku memberitahukan sesuatu padamu." Akagi menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat untuk mengambil napas. Sudah ia pikirkan ketika ia membasuh diri tadi. Ada baiknya ia jujur pada beberapa orang yang bisa ia percaya. Fubuki telah tumbuh di depan matanya. Dan Fubuki adalah salah satu orang yang telah menjadi keluarganya.

Juga demikian dengan Kaga, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman yang bisa memicuh kecemburuan di antara mereka. Kaga cemburu karena ia tidak suka Akagi didekati siapapun di dunia, sedang Fubuki cemburu karena Akagi memelihara satu gadis lagi dan malah lebih intim darinya.

"Seorang anak yang diangkat untuk menggantikan posisiku, setelah aku dilenyapkan."

.

.

.

.

Kaga menerawang teduh dekat pada wajah Akagi yang berada dalam dekapnya. Malam ini, seperti yang Kaga mau, Akagi menyetujui keinginannya untuk tidur bersama. Namun, bukan tidur seperti ini yang Kaga inginkan. Bagaimana bisa wanita sedewasa Akagi menganggap tidur bersama dalam konteks yang sangat ringan seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Dalam gaun tidur tipis, Akagi memeluk lengan Kaga hangat, meski matanya belum terpejam, Kaga tak jenuh memandang.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan kehamilanmu?" tanya Kaga memulai kata. Namun sayangnya Akagi tidak begitu ingin membahas masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis ini. Dengan posisi yang saling menghadap, napas saling berbenturan. Dan Kaga membiarkan lengannya menjadi tumpuan bagi kepala Akagi yang ia cinta, mereka menjadi begitu dekat.

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Bisik Akagi ingin tak peduli.

"Setidaknya kita ini kakak-adik Akagi." Ucap Kaga.

Akagi mendesah, memutar tubuhnya malas. Membelakangi Kaga dalam pembaringan, dan membiarkan tangan Kaga detik kemudian melingkari perutnya, mendekapnya. Mengajak tubuhnya menempel dalam dekapannya. Tak ingin Akagi jauh atau berjarak darinya se-centipun. Serta merta Kaga menghirup aroma _shampoo_ dirambut Akagi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Akagi tak menolak perlakuan Kaga padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Kaga menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Pertanyaan Akagi membuatnya sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Melakukan apa?" sambil berbicara, ia memainkan jarinya di sekitar permukaan perut Akagi. Janin kecil yang tumbuh di sana, pasti sangat beruntung memiliki wanita seperti Akagi sebagai ibunya.

Akagi meraih tangan Kaga yang mengusap permukaan perutnya. Menautkan jarinya di antara jari Kaga.

"Mencintaiku." Hanya satu kata, tapi cukup menyinggung urat malu Akagi ketika berucap. Tidak ia sangkal mengapa sedikit canggung mengatakannya. Meski ia punya rasa percaya diri yang jauh lebih unggul dari orang kebanyakan, tapi kali ini Akagi mengalami sindrom bersangkutan.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintaimu?" tanya Kaga spontan, sampai Akagi bergerak dan meggeser wajahnya hingga ia berhasil menatap wajah Kaga yang berekspresi bingung.

"Jadi?" tanya Akagi agak mendesak tak sabaran.

Ekspresi wajah Akagi yang seperti ini yang membuat Kaga bernafsu tinggi. Hasrat membumbungsampai ke puncak. Gairah yang menjadi kendali. Ekspresi wajah yang sedikit menuntut dalam rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Ingin tahu banyak, tapi tak peduli. Ogah-ogahan meski sebenarnya paling ingin.

Kaga tersenyum. Ingin melanjutkan aksinya untuk meledek Akagi tapi ia urungkan.

"Cium aku, Akagi." Serunya meraih dagu Akagi, mengelusnya. Menargetkan bibir merah itu untuk ia nikmati.

"Jangan memanggilku seenakmu seperti itu." dua kali Akagi mendengar Kaga memanggilnya tidak sopan.

Kaga tergoda.

Gemas rasanya membuat Akagi menuruti saja apa maunya. Lihat saja, sampai kapan Akagi mampu bertahan, saat Kaga tahu sebenarnya hasrat wanita hamil ini jauh lebih menyala darinya.

"Panggil aku Kaga biar impas." Tantang Kaga, lagi, menyentuh bibir Akagi dan menekan-nekannya dengan jarinya. Akagi menahan ucapan. Membuat Kaga tak sabaran. "Atau kau cium aku saja biar kita sama rata. Bukankah sudah berapa kali aku menciummu?" Kaga menyeringai.

"Sialan." Bisik Akagi kembali menarik pandangannya. Kembali memposisikan dirinya di dekapan Kaga sedang gadis itu tetap mendekapnya dari belakang.

"wanita hamil tidak baik mengumpat Akagi." Kaga masih berhasrat. Selesai dengan harum rambut Akagi, kini ia mengendus-endus lipatan leher wanita itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Akagi tak berontak.

"Tahu apa kau tentang wanita hamil?" Akagi mengigit bibirnya menahan sensasi yang Kaga berikan. Kulit lehernya yang sensitif diberi rangsangan menggelitik oleh bibir Kaga yang basah.

"Bukan tentang wanita hamil. Tapi tentangmu. Semua tentangmu. Aku tahu."

"Shhh.." bibir Akagi, sudah ia pastikan tertutup rapat, tapi kenapa desisan kecil itu mampu lolos begitu saja ketika bersamaan dengan kecupan-kecupan basah di sekitar lehernya, ketika Kaga menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh dada Akagi.

"Keluarkan saja Akagi." Kaga berbisik, menjilati daun telinga Akagi lembut.

"J-jangan memanggil namaku begitu-AHHHNNN...hhmmmm..." Persetan dengan siapa Akagi. Jika nafsu yang sudah berbicara, Akagi lapor polisi pun tak ada gunanya. Sebelum Akagi meledak dengan kekesalan yang sebenarnya hanya samaran yang keluar dengan kata-kata penolakan palsu dari bibirnya, Kaga menguncinya dengan bibirnya.

Kecup.

Basah.

Jilatan.

Lembut.

Akagi mulai ikut permainan.

.

"Kau seksi jika mulai bermain gengsi-gengsian." Goda Kaga dengan cengiran. Membuat wajah Akagi memerah dalam pandangan matanya. Malu-malu tapi mau. Khas sekali dengan Akagi yang Kaga suka. Meski masih terlalu sulit bagi Kaga menjinakan merpati ini.

Akagi mengalihkan tatapannya dari pandangan mengikat Kaga. Tahu-tahu ia sudah dalam kukungan tangan Kaga yang menindihnya. Menutupi sinar lampu yang menyilaukan wajahnya. Hanya Kaga. Tidak perlu hal lain yang harus ia pandang, karena memang harus Kaga yang ada dalam matanya.

"Aku tidak gengsi. Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku-"

"Sssstt.." Kaga tak mau mendengar Akagi mengenang cerita cintanya. Tidak perlu. Kaga tak mau tahu. Malam ini, hanya boleh tentang mereka, tak perlu ada kisah lain. Karena Kaga akan menuliskan kisah baru tentangnya di seluruh permukaan kulit Akagi.

"Aku ingin menggigitmu. Sungguh. Tapi karena aku tahu itu akan menyakitimu, aku urungkan."

Manis sekali ekspresi wajah Kaga saat berbicara seperti ini. Seperti seorang pujangga yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis mengangkang untuk ia cumbu beratus kali lipat karena mabuk sastranya.

"Kau pandai membual." Akagi memerah.

Dan Kaga tertawa.

"Kau terlalu sulit kugapai Akagi, tapi perlahan akan kubuktikan. Suatu saat nanti, kau lah yang memintaku untuk tinggal. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok akan kutemani kau memeriksakan kehamilanmu."

"Tidak-"

"Jangan membantah. Aku atasanmu. Dan tentang masalah hari ini. Aku ingin menenangkan kepalaku."  
Tidak ingin membantah. Terbesitpun tidak bantahan dalam kepala Akagi. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin Kaga mengatakan hal-hal yang memabukan seperti itu padanya.

Hati seorang wanita sudah cukup rapuhnya, apalagi jika hati seorang wanita yang sedang hamil. Apa Kaga mau bertanggung jawab karenanya?

Kaga kembali mendekap punggung Akagi dalam pembaringan. Dalam pikir Akagi, pribadi Kaga membuatnya tak habis pikir. Terkadang begitu damai. Tenang. Penurut namun berkuasa. Jika Kaga mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah mengenal bagaimana Akagi, apakah Akagi kecolongan karena sedikitpun ia belum tahu bagaimana Kaga. Haruskah mulai sekarang ia mencari tahu?

.

Dalam tidur di malam panjang ini. Kaga tak ingin melepaskan Akagi. Tetap memeluknya di dalam lelap. Tetap mengaitkan jarinya di dalam hangat.

Begini saja, cukup. Jika Akagi masih enggan, Kaga akan diam.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Akagi hilang disamarkan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN : Segitu aja dulu. *guling-guling kasmaran***

 **.**

 **Kayaknya ada yang gak beres ama pengetikannya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **Spica Zoe**

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 _"_ _Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."_

 _._

 ** _Akagi - Kaga_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Akagi menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangannya. Menahan desahan yang tak mampu ia tahan mendera tubuhnya._

 _Ini pertama kali Yukimura menyentuhnya._

 _Pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk memberi pria itu pelukannya, cintanya, kehangatannya dan desahan gairah yang satu persatu berhasil lolos meski ia tahan cukup kuat malam ini._

 _Memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang berhasil membuatnya kembali merasakan sesuatu di hatinya._

 _Yukimura menarik tangan Akagi yang menutup mulutnya. Di atas ranjang yang sama, dua insan saling menindih dengan hasrat yang sama. Perlahan, Akagi menurut saat Yukimura menarik tangannya. Tubuh pria itu panas. Orgasme yang baru saja mereka capai nyaris bersamaan membuat sang pria bernapas tak beraturan di depan wajah Akagi yang penuh peluh sama seperti sang lelaki._

 _Wajah itu, adalah wajah yang ia cintai._

 _"_ _A-aku, mencintaimu. A-akagi-san." usaha keras yang baru saja Yukimura capai atas tubuhnya membuat pria itu sulit berbicara. Akagi merasakan seluruh kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit pria ini telah basah._

 _Kalimat cinta yang entah kesekian kalinya Akagi dengar ketika ia bercumbu dengan pria lain, berbeda dengan kalimat cinta yang baru saja Yukimura perdengarkan._

 _Ada kehangatan di sana. Dari setiap tatapan pria ini. Hingga membuat Akagi mengangguk beberapa kali setelah mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _Aku..._

 _...juga_

 _Mencintaimu._

* * *

Kaga tidak begitu banyak protes ketika pada akhirnya Akagi memilih untuk bekerja pagi ini. Padahal malam tadi diperaduan Kaga sepakat untuk menemani Akagi melakukan pemeriksaan pada kandungannya. Yang artinya, Kaga tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan apapun, apalagi memijak kantor saat ia tahu rumor tentang Akagi pasti akan menjadi masalah yang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari otaknya ketika ia berada di sana.

Menyela kemauan Akagi kemungkinan akan membuat mereka berdebat dan berakhir pada emosi yang tertahan. Kaga tidak pernah bisa sanggup membayangkan jarak antara ia dan Akagi jika mereka sedang dalam pertentangan. Jadi, ada baiknya Kaga mengalah jika ia masih sanggup untuk melakukannya.

"Aku akan menuruti semua maumu hari ini Akagi." Akagi menoleh sesaat ketika ia sadar ada dekapan yang Kaga beri pada punggungnya. Tangan yang mengikat di perutnya. Dan desahan napas yang menyentuh kulit tekuknya. Dari balik cermin, Akagi bisa melihat bayangan wajah Kaga yang tertutup dan sedang memejamkan mata.

Akagi tidak ingin merusak kelembutan wajah itu. Ia biarkan dirinya didekap Kaga seberapa inginnya gadis itu. Dan rasa nyaman pun kembali muncul perlahan.

Mimpi yang Akagi alami tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Itu adalah bayangan masalalu yang pada akhirnya muncul di mimpinya.

Tentang Yukimura, juga tentang kebenaran rasa pada pria itu yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

 _Akagi tahu diri._

 _Sambil menatap Shoukaku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kemalangan, ia memohon dengan segenap perasaan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Membuat nilai unggulnya sebagai seorang manager paling ditakuti runtuh seketika._

 _Shoukaku sempat bergetar ketika Akagi mebungkukan tubuhnya di hadapannya. Isakan Akagi yang ia dengar saat itu sangatlah nyata._

 _"_ _A-akagi-san?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Begitu saja._

 _"_ _Aku mohon padamu Shoukaku-san. A... aku mencintai Yukimura. Aku mencintainya."_

 _Akagi tahu diri._

 _Di dalam perusahaan serta lingkungan kerja, ia bisa saja berlagak menjadi yang paling tinggi dan bernilai. Tidak ada siapapun yang berani menatap wajahnya apalagi menentangnya._

 _Tapi, di luar dari itu, Akagi hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang bisa merendahkan dirinya. Hanya karena cinta._

 _Ini adalah kali keempat bagi Akagi mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata tidak hanya dengannya, Yukimura pun telah tidur dengan Shoukaku yang Akagi pikir adalah orang yang bisa ia percaya._

 _._

 _._

Setiap manusia memiliki kelemahan. Dan Akagi pun sama.

Hal yang menjadi kelemahan terbesar Akagi adalah kehilangan. Karena setelahnya, ia akan merasakan kehancuran yang bisa menyiksa hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya, Akagi tidak bisa memutuskan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yukimura setelah fakta yang ia tahu memukul batinnya. Perlahan, Akagi yang menjauh. Menjaga jarak meski tidak pernah ada kata selesai diantara mereka. Dan Yukimura pun sadar jika Akagi-nya menjauh.

Ketika Yukimura datang berkali-kali, Akagi pun menjauh berkali-kali.

Yukimura tak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Akagi menjauh darinya sampai bertahun-tahun, sebab Akagi pun tak pernah ingin mengatakannya. Sampai pada pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan lalu membuat Akagi sadar, jika ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya.

.

.

 _"_ _Akagi-_ san _!"_

 _Akagi tersenyum ketika Zuikaku menyerukan namanya begitu nyaring. Shoukaku yang tengah duduk di kursi sebelah tempat Zuikaku berbaring pun ikut menoleh._

 _"_ _Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang lagi. Sebab Shoukaku-_ nee _bilang, kau mungkin tak akan pernah menemuiku lagi, dan aku menjadi sedih." Zuikaku membuat ekspresi malangnya dengan perasaan yang menyenangkan._

 _Shoukaku hanya menunduk._

 _Akagi meletakan bingkisan yang ia bawa di atas nakas. Lalu melangkah mengitari pembaringan Zuikaku. Meraih tangan gadis itu dan tersenyum dengan usaha yang keras._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu. Maaf jika aku jadi jarang mengunjungimu."_

 _Shoukaku masih menunduk._

 _"_ _Ah, jangan begitu Akagi-_ san _. Shoukaku-_ nee _bilang jika kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Dan maaf jika keadaanku membuatmu memaksakan diri untuk bertanggungjawab. Tapi aku pikir kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan semua ini. Ini adalah kecelakaan dan aku tidak ingin-"_

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan, aku akan menanggung semua kebutuhanmu seumur hidupmu. Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Zuikaku menutup mulutnya rapat. Akagi bersuara sedikit berbeda kali ini. Dan setelah waktu sudah mengitari mereka cukup lama di ruangan, ia baru sadar jika tidak ada sedikitpun interaksi antara Akagi dan Shoukaku di sana._

 _"_ _Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya tanpa pikir panjang._

 _Shoukaku merasakan ada getaran cukup kuat di kedua tangannya yang mengepal di kedua sisi pahanya. Pertanyaan sang adik membuatnya merasa berdosa. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada wanita itu, kenapa Akagi merasa tidak masalah atas dosanya._

 _Berbeda dengan Shoukaku yang menahan getaran tubuhnya. Akagi hanya merespon ucapan Zuikaku dengan tatapan lembut yang Zuikaku anggap sebagai awal sebelum wanita itu menjelaskan._

 _"_ _Aku membuat kesalahan besar hingga Shoukaku-_ san _tak sudi melihatku barang sedetikpun sejak tadi. Aku pikir aku terlalu hina untuk ia tatap dengan sorotan matanya yang menawan."_

 _Shoukaku tahu, itu adalah sindiran yang paling mematikan yang Akagi berikan padanya. Sebaliknya, mungkin Akagi lah yang merasa muak menatap Shoukaku sejak tadi, dengan tatapan matanya yang mematikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kaga menahan tangan Akagi setelah wanita itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Kakinya nyaris menapak bumi sebelum pada akhirnya tarikan tangan Kaga serta tatapan berbeda gadis itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu yang ia buka.

"Kita sudah terlambat Kaga- _san._ " ucap Akagi berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu peduli dengan ekspresi wajah Kaga yang sedikit berbeda.

"Kau yakin akan bekerja dengan situasi seperti ini? Rumor tentangmu, latar belakang keluargamu. Segalanya." bisik Kaga melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Akagi. Menerawang sesuatu di hadapannya yang penting itu bukan wajah wanita yang tangannya masih ia genggam.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaanku." Balas Akagi lembut.

"Meski kau pewaris?" tanya Kaga yang kini memberanikan diri menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Aku bukan pewaris. Segalanya akan diberikan kepadamu. Karena aku tidak pernah butuh itu."

Tolong ingatkan Kaga sedang berada dimana mereka saat ini.

Selalu saja, wajah Akagi seperti memiliki candu yang membuat Kaga ingin selalu menyalurkan hasrat dan cintanya. Ekspresi bimbang Akagi yang berucap kalimat terakhir membuat tangan Kaga yang satunya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Meraih wajah wanita itu dan menargetkan bibirnya untuk ia kecup penuh keinginan.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar.

Hanya untuk mereka berdua. Waktu memberikan kesempatan.

Akagi tidak ingin menolak kecupan bergejolak itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat ketika bayangan-bayangan Yukimura dan kecupan serta cumbuan pria itu bercampur menjadi satu dengan rasa yang Kaga berikan padanya.

Akagi mendesah.

Tangan Kaga mulai bergerak lembut menyentuh kulit kakinya. Merasuk perlahan menelusuri jarak-jarak permukaannya. Kecupan mereka masih berlanjut dengan kemauan Akagi yang tanpa Kaga duga ternyata merespon sesuai keinginannya. Dan sentuhan yang ia berikan dibalik rok _span_ Akagi membuat wanita itu melonjak dengan tangan yang pada akhirnya ia genggamkan pada bahu Kaga.

"Ki-kita harus segera masuk." ucap Akagi dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Napasnya terengah ringan. Kecupan mereka yang berakhir membuat waktu kembali berputar. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas dari pandangan Kaga. Agar gadis muda itu tak melihat sisi lainnya. Agar adiknya itu tak memergoki rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau memerah Akagi." Kaga tersenyum bercampur tawa.

"T-tidak." Elak Akagi yang mungkin tidak akan sanggup berlama-lama berada di sisi Kaga jika jelas-jelas gadis itu memergokinya.

"Tapi, wajahmu benar-benar berubah warna." Ucap Kaga lagi meyakinkan pengelihatannya. Tanpa sungkan pada orangnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera masuk." Akagi hanya berusaha untuk tetap menjadi dirinya. Dibukanya pintu mobil Kaga. Rasa panas di dalam sana mungkin hanya berasal dari tubuhnya. Ia akui kecupan Kaga membuatnya sedikit menikmati.

Apalagi sentuhan gadis itu pada kulit kakinya.

Meski ia sadar, bayangan akan cinta lamanya ikut menyakitinya.

.

.

* * *

"Ternyata rumor tentang Akagi- _san_ benar-benar menjadi _top up_ hari ini!" Koungo mengitari bilik kerja Kitakami dan meraih salah satu kursi yang menganggur dan mendudukinya di antara bilik kerja karyawan lain. Ekspresi wajahnya merasa puas karena sejak pagi tadi, ketika ia melangkah memasuki gedung, rumor tentang Akagi menjadi perbincangan.

"Apa dia benar-benar anak ketua? Lama-lama aku merasa bodoh di perusahaan ini." tanpa penolakan, Kitakami menyambut keinginan Koungo yang suka menceritakan orang lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Musashi tiba-tiba sambil mendongakan kepala dari biliknya. Koungo jelas terkejut karena tiba-tiba wanita itu tertarik bertanya.

"Kemarin Kaga- _san._ Sekarang Akagi- _san_. Apa saat ini kita sedang berada di salah satu drama Korea yang membahas masalah 'presdir'?" tanyanya kelihatan lelah.

Koungo tertawa.

"Jika itu terjadi, mungkin selanjutnya aku yang akan menjadi anak dari Ketua-" Kongou menahan napasnya. Ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Akagi yang telah berdiri nyata memandang langsung ke matanya, Koungo langsung melotot dan seperti mengalami serangan jantung.

Kitakami langsung berdiri dan menundukan wajahnya dengan sigap pada Akagi, sedang Musashi hanya diam di bilik kerjanya sebab ia sama sekali tak terlihat oleh sang atasan.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah berubah menjadi juru bicara?" itu pertanyaan Akagi pada Koungo. Nada suaranya begitu dingin, dan tatapannya yang ... siapa pun tidak akan mau dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Ma ... ma ... maafkan a-aku Akagi- _san_!" seru Koungo yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali pada Akagi. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" serunya tanpa henti.

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian semua."

Perlahan, semua kepala yang mencoba bersembunyi dari bilik-bilik meja kerja kini bermunculan satu persatu menatap Akagi yang sudah pasti meminta mereka untuk mendengarkan ucapannya.

Dan Langkah Nagato langsung terhenti bersamaan dengan Mutsu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Akagi selanjutnya.

Semua para karyawan menunduk patuh.

Siap mendengarkan.

"Aku bukan anak kandung ketua atau pemilik seperti apa yang telah kalian dengarkan. Aku tidak ingin kalian membahas masalah ini di ruang divisi ini selama aku berada di sini. Apa kalian keberatan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Semua karyawan merespon tegas.

Nagato melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memerhatikan Akagi.

"Lalu tentang kehamilanmu?"

Suara pria itu berhasil membuat semua wajah yang tertunduk kini terangkat dan menoleh padanya. Yukimura berdiri tepat di pintu masuk ruang divisi dan menatap lekat ke dalam mata Akagi dan tersenyum padanya.

Seakan tidak ada beban. Segalanya begitu apa adanya.

Semua mata dan pendengaran yang menyala, memaksimalkan fungsinya.

"Kau sedang hamil. Bukankah begitu?" tanyanya menyeringai. "Beruntung sekali pria yang bisa menghamili seorang putri tunggal dari keluarga yang hampir menaklukan setengah kota Tokyo dengan harta miliknya."

"Yukimura.." bisik Akagi menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas masalah pribadi. Jangan sampai semua orang mendengarkan fakta tentang dirinya. Hubungannya dengan Yukimura dan masa lalunya.

"Aku salah? Akagi- _san?_ "

"Apa yang kaulakukan di divisi ini-"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele. Biar kupertegas. Itu adalah anakku."

Bagai sambaran petir di siang bolong.

Karena ucapan Yukimura, semua jantung yang berdetak di dalam ruang divisi itu, nyaris berhenti sesaat. Tarikan napas yang tertahan membuat oksigen dalam ruangan menari dengan girang untuk sepersekian detik.

Mutsu terperangah ketika Yukimura melancarkan kalimat tak terduga itu di depan semua orang. Bukankah ini sangat berlebihan? Dan, siapa yang sangka jika pada akhirnya semua orang tahu jika benar adanya bahwa Akagi punya hubungan dengan salah satu direktur beristri dan itu nyatanya adalah Yukimura.

Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

Nagato tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan?!" Akagi mulai panik meski tidak begitu tampak.

Apapun yang terjadi, tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang dirinya di masa lalu. Tentang seberapa bodoh dirinya yang pada akhirnya mencintai pria ini tanpa batas.

"Apa perlu kuceritakan semuanya pada semua orang jika kau dan aku pernah saling berhubungan dimasa lalu-"

"Yukimura!" Akagi sudah berada diambang batas.

Teriakannya menggema.

Raut wajahnya memerah karena amarah.

Tangannya bergetar.

Koungo bisa merasakannya dari jarak pandang sedekat ini. Akagi terlihat begitu tersiksa.

Teriakan Akagi, berhasil mengundang tanya dari beberapa orang yang melangkah di luar divisi. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada sosok pria yang menutupi pintu ruangan yang memancing orang bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

"Keluar." Bisik Akagi berusaha bersabar.

Yukimura tak peduli.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini."

"Akui dulu siapa pria yang menghamilimu empat bulan lalu."

Ada apa ini.

Kenapa Akagi merasakan jantungnya menjadi sesakit ini.

Seperti ada genggaman kuat yang meremasnya. Membuatnya tersiksa dan membuat tubuhnya melemah.

Semua orang yang berada di sana tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Apa ini pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?

Penolakan cinta?

Atau apa?

Semua orang hanya menunggu akhir dari apa yang sedang mereka berdua pertontonkan.

Akagi menyentuh dadanya. Lokasi dimana jantungnya berada. Rasa sakit itu bukan hanya ilusi semata. Itu benar-benar nyata. Dan itu membuat pijakannya melemah.

Empat bulan lalu.

Apa maksud Yukimura mengatakannya.

"Empat bulan lalu, enam kali pertemuan denganmu. Empat kali berhubungan di atas ranjang denganmu. Dan kau mendesah berkali-kali dalam pelukanku. Kau pikir aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja?"

Ada apa ini.

Akagi tak lagi mampu membungkam mulut Yukimura. Peluhnya bercucuran karena rasa yang campur aduk di batinnya. Kenapa tiba-tba Yukimura mengungkapkan semuanya.

Kaga.

Akagi tiba-tiba mengingat bayangan Kaga dalam nuraninya.

Dimana Kaga?

Dimana Kaga!

Koungo menelan ludahnya tidak percaya.

Ini akan jadi bahan pembicaraan dalam sebulan penuh untuknya memulai pekerjaan di kantor nanti. Atau topik saat makan siang yang mengasyikan. Ingin rasanya ia berpikir begitu. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Akagi yang menyerah kini membuatnya merasa iba dan ingin meninju Yukimura. Tapi ia tak punya kuasa besar untuk melakukan itu.

"Itu anakku Akagi- _san_ -"

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Itu.

Suara yang Akagi butuhkan.

Suara yang tiba-tiba selalu bisa memberikannya kekuatan.

Suara yang entah mengapa menjadi kehangatan di dalam dingin hatinya.

Itu dia.

Entah sejak kapan, Akagi begitu membutuhkannya.

Kerumunan orang-orang ramai di depan ruang divisi terbuka perlahan ketika suara itu terdengar. Seakan ada skenario yang mengatur jalannya cerita hingga pada akhirnya Kaga kini melihat Yukimura yang sudah berbalik badan menatapnya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu." Ucapnya datar.

Yukimura menunjukan sisi lainnya pada Kaga.

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" tantang Kaga, menatap wajah Yukimura yang Kaga tahu sama menantangnya. Tapi, seberapa kuatpun kekuatan Yukimura untuk menantangnya, pada akhirnya hanya Kaga yang memiliki kuasa.

Yukimura memundurkan langkahnya. Ia biarkan Kaga masuk dan merasakan suasana yang mencekam di divisi itu. Memandang Akagi yang nyaris jatuh karena tak lagi sanggup berpijak, sebelum Koungo berhasil meraihnya.

Hangat.

Tubuh Akagi hangat.

"A-akagi- _san_ , tubuhmu hangat."

.

Kaga ingin. Tapi ia menahan diri untuk segera mendekap Akagi yang kini berada di tangan Kongou. Kembali ditatapnya wajah Yukimura yang tak berniat sedikitpun menurunkan air mukanya yang menantang.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Kaga.

Kerumunan orang-orang semakin banyak mengisi padangan mata. Penuh rasa penasaran ada apa di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin menuntut hak atas janin yang ia kandung."

Kaga menahan emosinya.

"Ini bukan anakmu Yukimura." Akagi ingin membela dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan. Tidak peduli apa hubungan kalian. Tapi aku punya wewenang untuk melarang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masalah pribadi diperdebatkan di kantor." Kaga memilih untuk mempertanggungjawabkan tugasnya.

"Lantas, katakan padaku. Selain aku, siapa pria yang menidurimu empat bulan lalu? Siapa pria yang bertanggungjawab atas kehamilanmu jika bukan aku?" habis juga kesabaran Yukimura.

Sikap Akagi yang seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak ia suka.

Berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya dan menanggung beban sendirian. Bahkan setelah Yukimura tahu alasan apa yang membuat Akagi pada akhirnya menjaga jarak darinya yang selalu Akagi tutupi membuat Yukimura habis kesabaran.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Istrimu akan membunuhku jika ia tahu sedang apa suaminya dengan sahabatnya sendiri." Akagi menahan dada Yukimura yang mendekapnya erat. Mengecupnya. Bernapas di hadapannya. Begitu dekat._

 _"_ _Dia tidak bisa memiliki anak, Akagi-san. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya."_

 _Pengaruh alkohol membuat Akagi merasa penat dan berat. Tapi ia yakini kesadarannya masih bisa ia gunakan._

 _"_ _Sayangnya ia tidak pernah mencintaimu." Balas Akagi yang sedang menerima kecupan Yukimura di lehernya. Ingin menolak, tapi Yukimura seakan tahu kelemahannya._

 _"_ _Aku akan membuatnya tetap mencintaiku. Untuk itu, malam ini, aku mohon kau menjadi dirinya."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan Shoukaku?" terbaring sudah._

 _Akagi merasakan tubuh hangat Yukimura telah menindihnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tapi, Yukimura sangat tahu bagaimana membuat Akagi lemah oleh hasrat seksual._

 _"_ _Aku tidak membutuhkannya."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Akagi sadar ia tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana._

 _"_ _Hei. Kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Empat bulan lalu... " Kaga mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri.

 _"_ _Apa yang gadis bodoh itu lakukan?! Apa ayah menyuruhmu untuk membuat kekacauan di perusahaan?"_

 _Kaga terdiam sesaat. Amukan ayahnya dari seberang sana membuatnya sadar sesuatu. Akagi memang malang._

 _"_ _Pecat saja dia. Apapun yang terjadi, reputasimu sebagai direktur utama ada di tanganmu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ada satupun kendala yang bisa merusak tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang direktur utama. Kau tahu 'kan, ayah sangat mengharapkanmu."_

Sempat terbesit sesaat pembicaraan sang ayah beberapa menit tadi sebelum Kaga melangkah menemui Akagi di divisi ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia malah memergoki hal yang membuat emosinya semakin meluap.

Tapi, ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan. Apalagi membuat Akagi merasa tak layak di hadapan siapapun.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat berat." Bisikan kecil Nagato yang Mutsu dengar.

"Empat bulan lalu, Aku lah yang menjadi saksi atas kehamilan Akagi- _san_ saat ini." Kaga memulai aksinya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Akagi dengan caranya sendiri. Akagi adalah miliknya. Apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun caranya. Akagi adalah miliknya.

Akagi terperangah mendengar Kaga bicara.

"Rumor tentang latar belakang keluarga Akagi- _san_ adalah kesalahan. Ia adalah anak yang diangkat dan dilayakan oleh keluargaku setelah tidak ada kelahiran di keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun. Dan setelah aku lahir, ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Merasa rendah diri dan memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tentang kehamilannya... " Kaga menahan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

Yang membuat semua orang penuh penantian dan penasaran.

"Itu adalah milik kekasihnya yang telah meninggal dunia."

"Kaga..." nama yang indah itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Akagi.

Yukimura mengepalkan tangannya geram. Tidak mungkin. Baginya semua yang Kaga ucapkan adalah sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi kebenarannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin kau hanya berbohong untuk menutupi segalanya. Dia mencintaiku. Dan itu anakku!" ingin Rasanya Yukimura menjadikan semua keinginannya menjadi nyata.

Akagi pasti mengandung anaknya. Itu pasti dan ia yakin. Tapi, bagaimana meyakinkan semua orang jika semua yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran di saat Kaga menimpalinya dengan cerita yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Dan... Nagato- _san._ " tidak ingin menggubris kekesalah Yukimura lebih lama, kini Kaga menatap wajah Nagato yang sedari tadi tak menunjukan keberadaannya. Akagi mengikuti pandangan Kaga pada Nagato. Aneh rasanya melihat Kaga sesabar ini meski Akagi sendiri telah meyakini dirinya jika Kaga akan begitu emosional saat melihat ia menderita.

Tapi kenapa sekarang terasa sedikit berbeda.

Seakan Kaga tak ingin mau menatap matanya.

"Aku memberimu perintah untuk memberhentikan Akagi- _san_ dari pekerjaannya. Kita tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang telah mencemarkan nama baik perusahaan serta menimbulkan keributan seperti ini."

"A-apa?" Mutsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Akagi terdiam tak percaya.

"Dan kau pun Yukimura. Segera berikan surat pengunduran dirimu sebelum matahari terbenam."

Kaga melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

"Eh. Ini bercanda 'kan? Akagi- _san_ dipecat?"

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku akui Akagi- _san_ adalah orang yang tegas dan tanpa kompromi. Tapi beliau manajer yang cukup unggul."

"Aku tidak percaya."

.

"Lepaskan aku."

Akagi menepis eratan tangan Kitakami dan Koungo yang mengiringnya ke dalam ruangan dan membantu tubuh lemahnya untuk duduk.

Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sedikitpun Kaga tidak berniat menatapnya dan menaruh rasa iba pada dirinya sejak tadi.

Kehilangan pekerjaan dan alasan mengapa Kaga memecatnya tidak terlalu menjadi beban pikirnya selain alasan mengapa Kaga tidak meraihnya dan menenangkannya.

* * *

"Apa menurutmu ini jalan terbaik dengan memecat Akagi? Dia salah satu manager paling unggul di perusahaan kita." Nagato menatap Kaga berharap gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Untuk itu, aku memecatnya. Dia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana jika kita memecatnya dengan tidak hormat. Seunggul apapun dia, ia tidak akan diterima dimanapun." Kaga menghindari tatapan mata Nagato.

"Apa semuanya atas perintah ayahmu?"

Kaga menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dari mana Nagato tahu tentang ayahnya dan Akagi.

"Apa Akagi tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

Kaga memandang Nagato penasaran.

"Akagi telah pasrah jika ia tak lagi dianggap sebagai anak dalam keluarganya. Saat ia tahu ayahnya memilikimu sebagai anak dan mengangkatmu menjadi penerus, Akagi merasa bahagia. Sebab baginya kau mungkin adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menggantikan posisinya. Sebab, jika Akagi masih menjadi anak dari ayah dan ibumu, semua harta yang telah kau genggam saat ini akan disita oleh negara."

Tidak.

Kaga tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya terkejut. Akagi tidak pernah bercerita mengenai ini sedikitpun padanya. Dan lagi pula, dari mana Nagato bisa tahu tentang hal yang terlalu rahasia seperti ini?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Akagi?" tanya Kaga penasaran.

Nagato tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bibinya. Sepupu ibunya dan orang yang membawanya bekerja di perusahaan ini sebelum ayahmu mengetahuinya."

Kaga tercengang.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Dan dia membutuhkanmu. Dia pernah mengalami masalah yang membuatnya begitu terpukul. Dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Dan aku yakin dia juga ingin bahagia. Dia akan merelakan dirinya dan posisinya untuk kau masuki dan kau gantikan. Ayahmu tidak akan mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya. Tapi aku tahu mereka begitu menyayangimu seperti mereka menyayangi Akagi."

"Apa benar mereka menyayangi Akagi? Jika mereka benar-benar menyayanginya. Kenapa mereka membiarkan Akagi menderita seorang diri?"

Kaga menahan geram.

"Itu karena mereka menyayanginya. Seperti yang kukatakan. Akagi adalah putri tunggal. Tidak akan ada harta yang bisa diturunkan pada seorang putri tunggal. Segala harta yang dimiliki ayahmu akan disita oleh negara. Saat bertemu denganmu, ibumu sudah begitu menyukaimu. Ia ingin mengambilmu sebagai anak, bukan untuk menggantikan posisi Akagi yang telah menghilang, tapi karena mereka sadar jika mereka butuh seseorang yang ingin mereka berikan kasih sayang karena kehilangan Akagi. Tapi, menjadikanmu anak dan masuk kedalam daftar nama keluarga bukanlah hal yang mereka inginkan. Akan sama saja dengan Akagi dan pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Untuk itu, Ayahmu memberikanmu tanggung jawab dan mengambil ahli perusahaan. Dan perlahan padamulah semua warisan ini akan diturunkan. Karena kau bukan anak kandung mereka."

Kaga tidak terlalu bisa mencerna perkataan Nagato dengan baik. Nagato adalah orang yang irit bicara. Namun sekalinya berbicara, rasanya begitu banyak dan tiba-tiba. Dan semua yang Nagato sampaikan barusan membuat Kaga berpikir sangat keras.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Akagi semuanya. Tentang dirinya, juga masa lalunya. Ubah dirinya sebisamu. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa mendalami perasaannya. Dan dia percaya."

Kaga termenung.

"Dia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain melebihi kesakitannya sendiri. Tapi ia ubah rasa pedulinya dengan sikap dingin dan anti menerima. Ia hanya butuh kepastian bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa memilikinya."

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku akan menuruti semua maumu hari ini Akagi."_

 _Akagi diam menunggu selanjutnya apa yang ingin Kaga katakan._

 _"_ _Tapi berjanjilah untuk percaya padaku. Dan mengandalkanku. Datang paaku. Dan cintailah aku."_

 _Meski sedikit ragu, pada akhirnya Akagi ingin mencoba. Dibaliknya tubuhnya dan menangkap wajah Kaga serta menatapnya. Tersenyum dan merasa bahagia._

 _"_ _Aku coba. Karena aku menyayangimu._

 _Ia tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Spica Zoe

Present

AKKG Fiction

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

"Dengar. Miliki aku sepuasmu. Tubuhku, nafsuku, napasku, perasaanku, jiwaku, semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hembuskan sedesah kebahagianmu padaku setiap kita bercumbu."

.

Akagi - Kaga

.

* * *

.

Ingin ia akui bahwa ada rasa sakit tak terkira dan tak berwujud yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

Yukimura bukanlah pria pertama yang membuatnya merasa malang tak terbantahkan. Yukimura adalah pria kesekian yang berhasil menelanjangi ego cinta yang susah payah ia bungkus dan kubur dalam gelapnya perasaan.

Dan Yukimura adalah pria berengsek yang beruntung karena pada akhirnya Akagi sadar ia pernah begitu mencintai pria itu dulu, bahkan sampai mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

"Duduklah."

Akagi menurut.

Ruang praktek yang sedang ia pijak saat ini memang cukup besar dan luas. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah mengunjungi wanita yang kini sedang menatapnya hangat saat ini untuk sekedar bertegur sapa sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Padahal jadwal periksamu harusnya kemarin, Akagi."

Akagi hanya diam.

Dulu Akagi pernah memiliki harapan besar dalam hidupnya.

Jauh sebelum ia merasa dikalahkan oleh takdir seperti saat sekarang ini.

Mimpi yang begitu ia harapkan harusnya tidak begitu mewah dari kebanyakan mimpi seorang gadis pada umumnya, itu yang ia pikir.

Mimpi untuk memiliki kebahagiaan yang semua orang pasti inginkan.

.

 _"Kau dari mana, pulang sepagi ini, nee-san?"_

 _Fubuki menatap Akagi penuh tanya. Ini sudah kesekian kali gadis itu membukakan pintu meski Akagi tidak pernah mengharapkannya._

 _"Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu." Tanpa memandang, Akagi melangkah melewati posisi dimana Fubuki berdiri dan menatapnya._

 _"Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku terlelap ketika kau masih berada di luar sana, ditempat yang tidak aku tahu."_

 _Akagi berhenti melangkah._

.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus menghukummu, Akagi."

Akagi bangkit, dengan bantuan wanita itu sendiri. Dirapikannya pakaiannya setelah ritual medis yang baru saja ia jalani, dan kembali melangkah mengikuti langkah sahabatnya menuju meja kerja tempat dimana tadi mereka memulai.

"Ini bukan hal yang kuinginkan dari sahabatku." Fusou meraih pena di sisi mejanya dan meraih kertas yang baru saja diberikan salah satu asisten yang membantunya bekerja di sana.

Ia memasang senyum.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sou-san." Menatap gelisah, Akagi menyentuh perutnya yang kini ia khawatirkan. Sejujurnya, meski tidak sepenuhnya ingin menerima kenyataan, ada satu rasa dimana Akagi begitu menderita saat memikirkan bagaimana jika janin yang sedang ia kandung mengalami kelemahan hanya karena kebodohannya sendiri sebagai seorang calon Ibu.

"Sudah kuperingatkan padamu, jika dikehamilan pertama, semua wanita pasti akan canggung akan keadaan. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus banyak pikiran untuk berpikir ini-itu hingga kau lupa jika itu bisa berdampak pada janinmu." Fusou memberikan selembar kertas itu pada Akagi dan tersenyum. "Tapi tidak masalah. Keadaan janinmu baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, kondisi tubuhmu lemah. Aku takut ini berdampak pada janinmu jika kau merasa terbeban seperti ini secara terus menerus. Bagaimana? Apa yang menjadi bahan pikirmu kali ini?" rasanya, Fusou begitu peduli pada Akagi.

Akagi menunduk diam. Diabaikannya lembaran pemeriksaan ditangannya. Dan menatap perutnya penuh penyesalan. Sekalipun ia memiliki sifat tanpa kompromi, biar bagaimanapun, Akagi menyayangi kandungannya.

"Tidak ada."

Akagi menggeleng pelan berusaha berdusta. Sekilas senyum tipis tanpa keikhlasan ia tunjukan pada Fusou yang menatapnya.

Kekhawatiran dihatinya tak pernah bisa sirna.

"Yukimura dipecat,"

Dan ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Fusou, kekhawatiran Akagi bertambah. "Apa pendapatmu?" tanya Fusou menatap wajah Akagi lekat.

Tidak menjadi sebuah rahasia lagi bagi Fusou tentang bagaimana hubungan suaminya dengan wanita yang kini masih menunduk di depan matanya. Tapi, sekalipun tak pernah terbesit dalam hati Fusou untuk menghakimi Akagi, sahabatnya.

"Aku pun begitu." Sedikit perih, tapi Akagi harus mengakuinya.

Fusou mengerutkan keningnya. Bagian ini tidak ia dengar dari siapapun kecuali bibir Akagi sendiri yang berucap. Memikirkan bagaimana masa depan Akagi tanpa pekerjaan membuat Fusou menatapnya khawatir dan gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apa kalian melakukan kesalahan hingga dipecat bersamaan?" tanya Fusou. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati posisi dimana Akagi menunduk, dan kini lebih memilih duduk di atas meja di hadapan Akagi. Menyilang kakinya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Sou-san."

Fusou mendengus tawa.

"Bahkan kau telah mengakui jika anak yang kaukandung adalah anak dari suamiku, apa masih ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanyanya lembut.

Akagi meringis sakit.

Ucapan dari Fusou, seorang dokter kandungan yang telah ia percayakan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan kandungannya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Kenyataannya, Fusou telah mengetahui segalanya.

Bagaimana seharusnya kepercayaannya dihancurkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang pada akhirnya malah lebih dulu mengandung benih dari sang suami.

"Yukimura curiga bahwa janin yang kukandung merupakan miliknya."

Fusou terdiam.

.

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_

 _Akagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Yukimura. Pagi ini ia ingat bahwa ia harus memenuhi panggilan untuk sebuah pertemuan yang menunjuknya sebagai pengawas yang mewakili perusahaan tempatnya bekerja._

 _"Akagi-san, kau mau kemana? Bukannya ini masih terlalu cepat untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkanku?"_

 _Sebuah sikap membisu sebagai pengabaian belum tentu membuat Yukimura diam dan menurut apa maunya Akagi. Buktinya kini, Akagi sudah berada dalam dekapan pria tak berbusana itu seperti malam yang telah mereka lalui beberapa jam tadi. Malam dimana ada desahan yang mengisi ruangan tempat mereka memadu kasih sebagai sepasang nafsu yang saling mencengkeram._

 _"Aku ada rapat pagi ini, Yukimura." Akagi berusaha melepas dekapan pria yang malam tadi membuatnya melayang berkali-kali. Dekapan yang awalnya biasa saja, hangat. Namun kali ini dilengkapi dengan intrik seksual yang dikendalikan nafsu._

 _Tidak lagi, batin Akagi._

 _Yukimura, mengecup kembali bibir Akagi. Membiarkan tangannya melepas kembali kaitan kancing kemeja yang baru saja Akagi rapikan ditubuhnya. Meraba tengkuk Akagi setelah kemeja itu berhasil ia lempar menjauh dari posisi mereka._

 _Nafsu._

 _Akagi mendorong pelan tubuh telanjang Yukimura yang mendekapnya. Memberikan waktu pada dirinya sendiri untuk bernapas._

 _"Masih ada waktu untuk melakukannya beberapa kali lagi, Akagi-san." Bisik Yukimura, memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mengangkat tubuh Akagi dan kembali membaringkannya di atas ranjang yang sama dengan ranjang yang menyerap peluh mereka tadi malam._

 _"Yukimura, aku harus menghadiri rapat hari ini." Seru Akagi yang berusaha melawan keinginan tubuhnya, meski ia sendiri sadar betapa besar nyala api yang Yukimura bakarkan pada sumbu nafsunya kini._

 _"Setelah aku berhasil mendengar kau mendesah beberapa kali lagi, maka aku akan melepaskanmu." Dan pada akhirnya, Akagi pun sadar, jika ia pun menginginkannya._

.

Fusou meraih jemari Akagi dan menggenggamnya erat. Ada rasa kepedulian yang bisa Akagi rasakan hingga tanpa ia sadar air matanya lolos begitu saja ketika Fusou memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dalam hati kecil Akagi, ia menyesal telah melakukan tindakan sehina ini untuk sahabatnya. Tapi, berulang kali Fusou menyangkal bahwa ia baik-baik saja meskipun ia tahu segalanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Bisik Fusou, mendekap Akagi.

Jika ingin mengatakan siapa yang jahat diantara mereka, Fusou ingin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Menikahi Yukimura bukan kemauannya. Ia tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan pria itu. Sekepingpun tidak. Mengetahui bahwa Yukimura menyakiti Akagi menjadi puncak dimana Fusou akhirnya menerima pinangan pria yang ia tahu sejak dulu sebenarnya begitu mencintai dan menginginkannya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Jangan katakan apapun untuk menolakku, Akagi. Karena itu tidak ada gunanya."

Dan sepenuhnya, inilah alasan mengapa Akagi benci dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Kaga tak hentinya merasa bahwa Fubuki pun tak hentinya menerornya dengan tatapan. Tak diberi masuk, Kaga melakukan aksi di depan pintu apartement Akagi dengan caranya sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya, Fubuki merasa muak dan bersikeras bediri di tempat dimana Kaga berdiri saat ini. Mengawasinya.

Fusou membuka pintu mobilnya. Meraih beberapa kantung belanjaan yang tadi sempat ia belikan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Akagi selama beberapa hari. Meskipun begitu banyak penolakan yang Akagi berikan atas niat baik Fusou, tapi tak ada satupun yag berhasil untuk membuat istri dari pria yang ia cintai itu berhenti memikirkan kebutuhannya.

"Jangan malu meminta bantuanku Akagi. Buang jauh harga dirimu, pikirkan kandunganmu. Dan, akan kuusahakan untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan yang cocok. Jangan cemaskan masalah kebutuhan dan apapun yang bisa membuat beban pikirmu bertambah. Biar bagaimanapun, anak Yukimura adalah anakku." Bisik Fusou berhati-hati dengan barang bawaannya, dan ikut melangkah menemani langkah Akagi menuju pintu apartement di lantai atas bangunan tersebut.

"Dan aku pikir, kau sudah bisa mencari tempat tinggal yang tidak akan membebanimu seperti ini kelak. Biar bagaimanapun, menaiki anak tangga seperti ini dikehamilan besarmu nanti tidak akan membuatmu-"

Fusou seketika terdiam ketika langkah Akagi terhenti.

Bayangan Akagi yang mematung membuat Fusou menarik kesimpulan bahwa pandangan mata itu kini terikat pada pandangan mata seorang gadis di hadapan mereka yang sama tajamnya dengan pandangan mata Akagi.

"Fu-neesan‼" sontak Fubuki menjerit ketika diujung sana ada sosok yang ia kenal cukup lama sejak dulu. Fusou tersenyum menyambut langkah kaki Fubuki yang mennghampirinya. Diangkatnya kantung belanjaan di kedua sisi tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Fubuki bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan bisa mendekap saat ini.

Fubuki tersenyum.

"Banyak sekali bawaanmu, Fu-neesan. Apa kita akan melakukan pesta kecil malam nanti?" tanya Fubuki antusias. Diraihnya beberapa kantung dari tangan Fusou untuk meringankan beban dari wanita yang ia kenal sejak lama itu.

"Pesta kecilnya nanti saja. Ini hanya beberapa kebutuhan yang harus Akagi miliki untuk kehamilannya." Terang Fusou tanpa tahu ada mimik berbeda dari Kaga yang tanpa sengaja mereka abaikan di posisinya.

Terabaikan karena Kaga lebih memilih mengikat Akagi dengan pandangan matanya.

Mendengar kalimat Fusou, ada satu panggilan dalam batin Kaga. Panggilan yang memaksanya bertanya dalam hati tentang, bagaimana, siapa, mengapa dan lainnya untuk menerangkan keadaan yang tak ia mengerti saat ini.

Bagaimana caranya ada orang lain yang Kaga tidak tahu siapa, namun tahu kebenaran tentang kehamilan Akagi.

Siapa wanita ini?

Mengapa ia memenuhi kebutuhan Akagi?

Kapan ia dan Akagi memiliki waktu menjalin hubungan tanpa Kaga tahu?

Kaga benar-benar cemas memikirkan segalanya. Seharusnya, jika semua hal itu berhubungan dengan Akagi. Kaga yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Kebutuhan Akagi, temannya, tujuan hidup Akagi, kenyamanannya, kehamilannya, semua hal tentang Akagi bahkan masa depan wanita itu, harus menjadi tanggung jawab Kaga sepenuhnya. Karena Kaga telah berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Akagi adalah miliknya.

"Akagi?" Fusou memandang Akagi yang sejak tadi hanya diam membalas tatapan Kaga. Ada apa dengan keadaan ini, Fusou sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mempertanyakannya. Sampai ketika Fubuki yang sudah belajar dari pemahamannya tentang hubungan Akagi dan Kaga mencoba membuka suara.

"Ah! Masuklah, Fu-neesan. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh-"

Kantung belanjaan di tangan Fusou terjatuh tanpa ia duga bagaimana bisa. Akagi menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya erat di depan semua orang yang berada di sana.

Kaga menggeram.

Dekapan Akagi pada wanita lain yang terjadi di depan matanya membuat tangannya mengepal kesal. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Akagi mendekap wanita lain di depannya seperti ini.

Rasa cemburu dalam diri Kaga bagaikan bara api yang membakar arang. Dan kini, Akagi seperti menghembuskan angin di bara itu hingga baranya semakin menyala.

"Bantu aku untuk mengusir gadis itu, Sou-san." Bisikan yang Fusou dengar sebelum langkah kaki gadis yang Akagi maksud semakin mendekat.

"Lepaskan dia!" Kaga menahan amarahnya. Ditariknya tangan Fusou keras sampai dekapan wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu melepas dekapannya dari Akagi. Sontak, Akagi marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akagi mendorong tubuh Kaga kasar. Membuat Fubuki hanya menahan diri untuk mengawasi mereka di posisinya. Sedang Fusou masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi meski Fusou tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Akagi memandang marah gadis yang kini ia tatap bingung, Kaga.

"'Apa yang kulakukan?' tanyamu?" Balas Kaga berusaha menahan amarahnya.

.

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

 _Fubuki sedikit takut. Menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil antara Akagi dan Ayahnya membuatnya sedikit resah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bahas pada saat itu. Tapi, melihat raut wajah Akagi yang terlalu berbeda dari Akagi yang ia kenal, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mendekat._

 _"Akagi-san. Aku tidak mungkin membawa pergi muridku seperti yang kau mau." Pria itu menarik tangan Akagi. Memaksa gadis berseragam sekolah itu untuk memandangnya. Akagi menepis tangannya keras._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Aku pikir itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan cara pandangmu yang masih saja menganggapku sebagai muridmu."_

 _"Akagi-san‼"_

 _Fubuki menutup telinganya. Memejamkan mata dan meringkuk takut ketika suara Ayahnya berhasil membuat Akagi terdiam. Tidak pernah seperti ini. Fubuki tidak pernah mendengar atau menyaksikan Ayahnya meninggikan suara pada siapapun, selain kali ini. Begitupun Akagi sendiri._

 _Ada kekecewaan dalam hati Akagi._

 _Kekecewaan yang membuatnya menatap angkuh pria beranak satu itu sambil menahan ketakutannya. Tidak hanya Fubuki, Akagi pun sama takutnya. Sebab ini pertama kali ia merasakan amarah dari kekasihnya._

 _"Aku pun sama mencintaimu. Tapi ini bukan caraku untuk membuatmu yakin jika aku pun tak ingin berpisah denganmu." Pria itu masih meninggikan suaranya. Menatap Akagi sama kecewa. "Kembalilah pada orangtuamu. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Apa yang kau harapkan dari pria sepertiku? Kau masih belum paham makna cinta yang berdefinisi rendah di dalam kepalamu jika kau pikir aku setuju untuk membawamu lari dari orang tuamu!"_

 _Akagi meradang._

 _Kekecewaan yang telah ia rasa, bertambah berlipat kali ganda. Padahal ia sudah begitu jauh melangkah. Begitu jauh berulah sampai ia menyakiti hati orang tuanya. Bahkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri yang merendahkan diri mencintai pria dihadapannya kini._

 _Mencintai setulus hati._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kembali."_

 _Ucapan yang tak ingin pria itu dengar._

 _"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengusirmu."_

 _Dan selanjutnya, Akagi memaksa dirinya untuk tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah kenangan yang paling menyakitkan baginya._

.

Fubuki menutup pintu kamarnya.

Membiarkan Kaga, Fusou dan Akagi duduk di ruang tamu kecil apertemen mereka. Tidak ada yang meminta ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Tapi mungkin ini hanya inisiatif kecilnya ketika ia tahu, kemungkinan besar ia sedikit terkenang akan kenangan masa kecilnya.

Sebelum ada kalimat yang terucap untuk memulai percakapan mereka, Kaga menelusuri sekali lagi kantung belanjaan yang terletak belum tersusun di atas meja makan di ruang dapur.

Bukankah tadi ia mendengar jika itu semua adalah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Akagi? Rasanya, jika ia harus mengulang lagi hal itu dikepalanya, ia benar-benar akan mengamuk saat ini.

"Aku Fusou, sahabat Akagi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sebuah ramah-tama dari seorang Fusou yang membuat Akagi menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Ia tidak pernah ingin kejadian ini terjadi diantara Kaga dan Fusou. Perjumpaan yang akan memperkenalkan kedua orang yang tak pernah ia harap untuk bertemu.

Kaga menolak memandang, apalagi merespon. Dialihkannya tatapnya cepat ke arah Akagi, dan mulai kembali mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

"Akagi, bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan memeriksakan kandunganmu? Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya berharap Akagi membalas pandangannya.

Akagi terdiam.

Fusou meraih kotak minum berisi nutrisi buah di atas meja di depannya. Menyedot isinya sedikit lebih lama sambil menyaksikan percakapan sepihak antara Kaga dan Akagi di sampingnya. Mengawasi.

"Pulanglah Kaga-san." dua kata yang membuat Kaga terdiam.

Tidak tahu malu kah Kaga akan keadaan? Ia baru saja memecat Akagi kemarin, dan kini menampakan wajahnya tanpa sepatah kata akan sesuatu yang telah membuat Akagi terluka? Ini yang Akagi sebut dengan kepedihan. Bahkan, Akagi masih lekat mengingat bagaimana ia membutuhkan uluran tangan Kaga saat itu. Dimana ia benar-benar merasa jatuh dan hanya nama dan bayangan Kaga yang terbesit dalam pikirnya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf-"

"Pulanglah‼!"

Fubuki tak mungkin bisa mengabaikan teriakan yang barusan ia dengar. Ditutupnya kedua telinganya dan matanya. Merosot jatuh penuh trauma akan masa lalu yang kini tercampur di kepalanya. Ada rasa gelisah yang tak mampu ia gambarkan.

Sedang di sisi lain, Kaga terkejut bukan main. Itu bukan hanya sekedar penolakan. Itu teriakan Akagi. Teriakan yang membuat Kaga seperti mati di tempat. Teriakan yang diujungnya Akagi tambahkan dengan isakan. Membuat Fusou diam menatap.

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

Seperti skenario yang telah diatur takdir. Ucapan Kaga yang sederhana itu membuat Fubuki Akagi sontak membuka mata dan terperangah di tempat mereka berada. Kaga berdiri tanpa peduli, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan memeriksa apa yang ingin ia pastikan. Diabaikannya tatapan Akagi yang telah basah oleh air mata. Dan tak ingin ia pedulikan satu wanita lain lagi yang berada di sisi Akagi saat ini.

"Aku akan merawatmu. Aku yang akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku yang harusnya memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Bukan orang lain." Tak peduli. Tak penting baginya berbicara sambil memandang kini. Kaga menyalakan api. Dibongkarnya kantung belanjaan yang Fusou bawa tadi. Mencari beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah menjadi makanan. Memeriksa lemari es. Memeriksa peralatan memasak dan segala hal lainnya.

Setelah merebus air, Kaga melepas blazer kerjanya dan meletakannya di sudut ruangan. Disingsingkannya lengan kemeja panjangnya dan meraih sebilah pisau untuk memotong beberapa bahan sayur yang telah ia kumpulkan.

"Mulai hari ini, kau tidak perlu membantah apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku yang akan memasakanmu makanan. Jika kau mau pergi, aku yang akan menemanimu. Aku yang akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Aku yang akan menyuci pakaianmu. Aku yang akan membiayai hidupmu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Apapun. Hanya tetaplah menerima kehadiranku dan mengakuiku, itu sudah cukup untukku." Kaga terdiam sejenak ketika semua yang ingin ia katakan sudah ia ucapkan. Meski tanpa memandang, tapi ia rasa ia sudah begitu terbawa perasaan sampai air matanya ingin jatuh menetes.

Kaga menggenggam pisau ditangannya dengan keras. Berharap rasa sakit dihatinya bisa ia gantikan dengan rasa sakit ditangannya, tapi mungkin percuma. Percuma, karena tetap saja hatinya merasa begitu sakit, saat ia mengingat Akagi begitu ingin mengusirnya beberapa menit tadi.

Keheningan yang Fusou rasa saat ini bukanlah tanpa sebab. Entah mengapa, Fusou merasa sikap Akagi memang terlalu keras kali ini. Ia tidak bisa pungkiri jika Akagi memang wanita yang memiliki sikap seperti itu. Tapi, Akagi terkadang juga bisa luluh dengan segala jenis perhatian yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang-orang pada umumnya. Dan salah satu yang Fusou saksikan ini adalah jenis perhatian yang sebenarnya Akagi suka.

Seumur hidup Fusou bercinta dengan beberapa pria, baru ini ia terpikat dengan kejujuran hati seorang gadis seperti Kaga. Penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba ia disajikan dengan tontonan penuh kasih seperti ini. Apa sebabnya Akagi ingin mengusir gadis ini tadi? Bukankah terlalu kejam membiarkan gadis sebaik Kaga harus mendapati bahwa harapannya untuk membahagiakan Akagi menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan? Fusou tersenyum.

Sepertinya Fusou harus menjauh dari drama ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup berada di antara Kaga dan Akagi yang sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu mengapa mereka berselisih. Mengabaikan bayangan Kaga yang sudah kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, Fusou bangkit sambil mendekap tubuh Akagi yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Akagi." Bisiknya. Lembut. Bukankah ia juga punya satu masalah di rumah? Yukimura pun sama terpuruknya dengan Akagi saat ini. Entah mengapa, Fusou merasa malang melihat dua orang terdekatnya menjadi tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Yukimura juga butuh penghiburan saat-"

Fusou menoleh cepat ke arah dimana Kaga berada. Suara pecahan itu tentunya berasal dari sana. Akagi langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik tangan Fusou entah kenapa lebih cepat sebelum Kaga bersuara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu-"

"Tunggu!"

Kaga memotong lebih cepat dari yang Akagi kira.

Akagi sudah bisa menduga, mendengar nama Yukimura akan membuat Kaga merespon cepat. Saat ini, semua kekacauan ini hanya karena pria itu. Tidak mungkin Kaga bisa mengabaikan seberapa bajingan Yukimura sampai membuat Kaga terpaksa mengambil keputusan menyakitkan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekejap saja, Akagi jadi bisa memahami apa maksud tersembunyi Kaga yang membiarkan dirinya merasa perih beberapa hari yang lalu. Memecatnya, mengabaikan uluran tangannya yang perlu pertolongan, bahkan seakan membiarkannya terhina di depan semua orang saat di perusahaan.

"Kau kenal Yukimura?" tanya Kaga. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih serius kali ini. Dia padamkannya api masakannya tanpa ia peduli. Melangkah pasti menuju Fusou yang menatapnya bingung tanpa tahu. Sambil meraih kain untuk membersihkan tangannya, ia berjalan.

"Dia.. suamiku." Ucap Fusou bingung, ketika Kaga berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Kaga mendengus tawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fusou mengimbangi.

"Tidak apa, pulanglah Sou-san."

"Tidak bisakah kau melayani suamimu dengan baik di atas ranjang, sampai ia berlarian meniduri wanita lain di luar sana?" Kaga setengah mencibir ketika berucap. Membuat perasaan Fusou menjadi berubah sedikit tertantang untuk meladeni Kaga berbicara.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang suamiku?" Fusou menatap Kaga tajam.

Kaga mendengus remeh, "Apa kau punya pikiran untuk bertanya itu padaku? Dia suamimu. Jangan bertanya pada wanita lain bagaimana mereka tahu tentang suamimu. Apa kau memang jenis wanita seperti itu? Bertanya pada wanita lain tentang suami sendiri, karena kau tahu jika suamimu mungkin lebih menunjukan sisi aslinya pada wanita lain dibandingkan istrinya sendiri-"

"Cukup Kaga-san."

Tamparan keras Akagi membuat Kaga terdiam.

"Akagi.." bisik Kaga tidak percaya.

"Aku mohon hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini. Kau sedang memasak 'kan? Pergilah ke dapur dan selesaikan."

Kaga pikir, Akagi akan memakinya sekali lagi. Kaga sadar ia yang salah. Terkadang ia tidak bisa menjaga bagaimana caranya bicara dengan orang lain sampai mungkin perkataannya bisa membuat orang-orang tersakiti karenanya. Kaga menatap Akagi lega. Sekali lagi ia ingin menyesali perbuatannya. Apa ia tidak cukup bersyukur jika Akagi sudah ingin bicara padanya saat ini? Kaga menarik tangannya yang menyentuh pipinya yang panas. Ditatapnya Akagi penuh harap, sedang sedikit ekspresi bahagia yang ia tahan karena Fusou masih berada disekitarnya. Lalu setelah mengangguk, ia kembali melangkah ke dapur dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

* * *

AN : MAAF, CERITANYA JADI TIDAK BISA SAYA LANJUTKAN.

.

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Sou-san." Ucap Akagi mengajak Fusou melangkah menuju pintu. Menyesal sudah Akagi dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Meskipun Fusou adalah sahabat terbaiknya, tapi sebenarnya Akagi tidak ingin menunjukan kehidupan sebenarnya bagi wanita ini. Menghitung berapa banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi di depan Fusou saat ini membuat Akagi benar-benar menyesal.

"Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menyayangimu, Akagi." Fusoi tersenyum, membuat penyesalan di hati Akagi sedikit sirna, meski tak seluruhnya.

"Dia adikku."

Fusou terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau memiliki adik." Tanya Fusou heran.

Akagi tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang kau tahu kan?"

Fusou mendekap tubuh Akagi sekali lagi sebelum berpisah. Dilambaikannya tangannya pada Akagi sebelum banyangan mereka terpisah oleh jarak mata.

Sekarang, semua hal yang akan terjadi dalam hidup Akagi akan penuh dengan perbedaan. Kaga telah kembali menampakan diri setelah Akagi pikir jika Kaga mungkin tak lagi ingin melihatnya. Namun kali ini. Saat ini juga. Akagi sadar, jika Kaga sebenarnya begitu menyayanginya. Lihat saja senyumannya. Membuat Akagi tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Makanlah. Kau butuh makan yang banyak Akagi."

Entah Akagi harus marah atau tidak. Selalu saja, Kaga bersikap seolah segalanya tidak pernah terjadi. Kekesalan hati Akagi tidak akan pernah ingin Kaga mengerti. Hanya dengan menjadikan semua keadaan menjadi baik-baik saja, Kaga kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tapi, bukan karena Kaga tak ingin mengerti sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Akagi mulai paham jika sebenarnya Kaga tak terlalu ingin menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kaga-san." Bisik Akagi pelan. Entah kenapa Akagi ingin mengucapkan hal itu saat ini. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia tersiksa. Sangat tersiksa sampai Akagi tidak begitu tahu bagaimana membendungnya.

"Akagi?" Kaga terpanah. "Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Akagi menggeleng pelan. Meraih kursi dan menariknya untuk duduk. Sebelum Kaga lebih cepat meraih tangannya dan melempar Akagi dalam pelukannya. Hangat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu!" jeritnya tertahan. Mendekap tubuh kekasihnya. Merasakan kehangatannya. Dan membuat Akagi terlena untuk tetap berada di sana.

.

.

.

.

Fubuki meletakan pelan segelas susu untuk Akagi yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di atas meja ruang tamu. Lalu setelahnya, ia memilih duduk di atas sofa tepat di atas Akagi yang lebih memilih duduk di bawah.

"Besok aku ingin pergi seharian." Bisik Fubuki pelan.

Akagi meletakan penanya. Mengalihkan pandang ke arah Fubuki sambil melepas kaca matanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di kampusmu?" tanya Akagi penasaran.

Fubuki menggeleng. Ada beban yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Tapi, tidak mudah melakukannya di depan Akagi kali ini.

"Aku ingin berdoa di makam Ayah. Sudah enam belas tahun ia meninggalkanku." Serunya sambil bangkit dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Akagi yang kini sudah terperangah diam.

Enam belas tahun lalu, kekasihnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

.

.


End file.
